ATRAPANDO UN SUEÑO
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 0

**PRÓLOGO**

**_El odio es una amarga y dañina emoción. Se mezcla a través de la sangre, infectando a su anfitrión y_**

**_conduciéndole hacia delante sin ninguna razón. Es una visión resentida y doblega hasta la más clara de las_**

**_vistas._**

**_El sacrificio es nobleza y ternura. Es la acción de un anfitrión que valora a otros por encima de sí_**

**_mismo._**

**_El sacrificio se obtiene a través del amor y la decencia. Es verdaderamente heroico._**

**_La venganza es un acto de violencia. Permite a aquellos quienes están equivocados, regresarles algo de_**

**_lo que perdieron. A diferencia del sacrificio, regresa a quien la practica._**

**_El Amor es mentiroso y sublime. En la mejor de sus formas, saca lo mejor en todos los seres. En la_**

**_peor, es un instrumento usado para manipular y arruinar a cualquiera lo bastante estúpido para conservarlo._**

**_No seas necio._**

**_El sacrificio es para los débiles. El Odio corrompe. El Amor destruye. La Venganza es el regalo de los_**

**_fuertes._**

**_Sigue adelante, no con odio, no con amor._**

**_Sigue adelante con propósito._**

**_Recupera lo que fue robado. Haz que paguen los que se rieron de tu dolor. No con odio, sino con calma,_**

**_frío raciocinio._**

**_La rabia es tu enemiga. La Venganza es tu amiga. Mantenla cerca y déjala suelta._**

**_Que los dioses tengan misericordia de aquellos que me han causado mal, por que yo no tendré piedad de_**

**_ellos._**

**Terrence se detuvo cuando leyó las palabras que había escrito sobre el techo de la celda con su**

**propia sangre hacía siglos. Gris y descolorido, era un recordatorio de lo que le había traído a ese**

**momento y lugar.**

**Eran un voto sagrado a sí mismo.**

**Cerrando los ojos, extendió la mano y las palabras se disolvieron en una niebla que se elevó**

**desde el suelo, sólo para volver a posarse sobre su brazo izquierdo. Símbolo por símbolo. Palabra**

**por palabra, los caracteres, todavía sangrientos, le cortaban la piel. Siseó ante el ardor de aquellos**

**al grabarse en su piel. El dolor lo acompañó. Lo fortaleció.**

**Pronto sería libre durante un mes. Un mes para rastrear y asesinar. El único por el que se**

**había sacrificado pagaría y ganaría su indulto en el proceso. Bueno. Si no lo hacía…**

**Bien, el nombre de la venganza algunas veces conllevaba un buen sacrificio. Al menos esta**

**vez, moriría sabiendo que nadie se reiría jamás de él.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Café Maspero**

_**Nueva Orleáns**_

_**Febrero 2008**_

—**¿Alguna vez has deseado poner la cabeza en una licuadora y encenderse el interruptor?**

**Candace White frunció el ceño, seguidamente se rió de Tate Bennett, el médico forense de la**

**parroquia de Nueva Orleáns, mientras él tomaba asiento en la mesa de madera oscura, frente a**

**ella. Como siempre, Tate estaba impecablemente vestido llevaba una camisa blanca con botones en**

**el cuello y pantalones negros flojos. Su piel era oscura y perfecta, un regalo de su herencia criolla y**

**haitiana. Con rasgos bien definidos, esculpidos, era extremadamente guapo y esos ojos oscuros**

**nunca perdían un detalle.**

**Su atuendo impecable era un contraste agudo con los descoloridos vaqueros, el suéter azul**

**marino y la mata alborotada de rizos marrón oscuro que nunca obedecían a ningún estilo que**

**intentara darle Candace. El único rasgo que considero remotamente interesante eran sus ojos color**

**avellana que se volvían oro cada vez que les daba el sol.**

**Ella se limpió la boca con la servilleta.**

—**Honestamente… no puedo decir que lo haya deseado. Pero ha habido algunos otras**

**cabezas a las que me gustaría hacerle eso. ¿Por qué?**

**Dejó caer una carpeta delante de ella.**

—**¿Cuántos asesinos en series puede tener una ciudad?**

—**No estoy al tanto de esas estadísticas. Depende de la ciudad, supongo. ¿Estás diciéndome**

**que tenemos otro aquí?**

**Él desenvolvió sus cubiertos y colocó su servilleta sobre su regazo.**

—**No lo sé. Han llegado a mi oficina un par de extraños asesinatos en las últimas dos**

**semanas. Aparentemente sin conexión.**

**Esas palabras estaban cargadas de significado.**

—**Pero…**

—**Pero tengo una sensación sobre esto y no es la clase de oh-mira-es-del-tipo-del-mundo luminosamente-**

**brillante.**

**Candace tomó un sorbo de refresco antes de abrir el archivo y hacer una mueca con las**

**grotescas fotos de la escena del crimen. Como siempre, eran sangrientas y detalladas.**

—**Me encantan los regalos que me traes para el almuerzo. Otras chicas consiguen diamantes.**

**¿Y yo? Consigo masacres, sangre y todo antes del mediodía. Gracias, Tate.**

**Se inclino y le robó una patata frita francesa de su plato.**

—**No te preocupes, Boo. Te los compraré. Además, eres la única mujer que conozco que**

**puedo encontrarme en el almuerzo y con la que puedo hablar de trabajo. Todas las demás se**

**ponen muy sensibles.**

**Alzó la vista.**

—**Sabes, no estoy segura de que esto sea un verdadero cumplido.**

—**Confíe en mí, lo es. Si LaShonda alguna vez recupera la sensatez y me abandona, entonces**

**eres la siguiente Sra. Tate.**

—**Otra vez, no seas tan adulador con ninguna de nosotras. ¿Debería decirle a LaShonda lo**

**qué su maridito piensa de ella? —Le tomo el pelo.**

—**Por favor no lo hagas. Podría envenenar mi cush-cush… o peor aún, podría golpear mi**

**culo-culo.**

**Candace se rió de nuevo.**

—**No te preocupes, me aseguraría y la llevaría ante la ley por ello.**

—**Estoy seguro de que lo harías. —Se detuvo para pedir un "bocadillo" de cangrejo y patatas**

**fritas a la camarera. Candace continuó mirando las fotos mientras él hablaba con la joven gótica que**

**tomaba su pedido.**

**Si, estas imágenes eran bastante horripilantes. Pero claro, esta clase de fotos normalmente lo**

**eran. Cómo odiaba ese mundo que estaba lleno de personas capaces de hacer cosas horribles a los**

**demás. Lo que la gente puede hacerse unos a otros era bastante malo. Lo que los otros, los**

**habitantes no humanos pueden hacer era completamente otra pesadilla. Literalmente.**

**Y estaba más que un poco enterada de ambas clases de monstruos.**

**La camarera se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina.**

**Tate se inclino más cerca.**

—**¿Recibiste algunas vibraciones desde el otro lado?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**Sabes que no funciona de ese modo, T. Tengo que tocar el cuerpo o algo que haya**

**pertenecido a la víctima. Las fotos sólo me dan un fragmento de información… y escalofríos.**

**Temblando de simpatía por la forma en que la pobre mujer había muerto, cerró el archivo y**

**lo volvió a empujar hacia él.**

—**¿Quieres venir a la morgue conmigo después del almuerzo?**

**Ella arqueó una ceja por su propuesta.**

—**Me estremezco con las frases de conquista que debiste de utilizar la noche en que conociste**

**a LaShonda. ¡Ven conmigo, monada, y contempla mi colección de cadáveres!**

**Él se rió.**

—**¡Dios! Amo tu sentido del humor.**

**Lástima que sea un hombre casado una de las pocas personas que realmente captará su**

**excéntrico sentido del humor. La otra persona que realmente lo apreciaba era un fantasma**

**adolescente que había estado atormentándola desde que tenía diez años.**

**Jesse estaba sentado a la derecha de Candace, pero era la única que lo sabía. Nadie más podía**

**verle u oírlo, oh, que suerte tenía. Especialmente desde que Jesse se había quedado bloqueado en**

**un punto de finales de los 80. El caso en cuestión era, que llevaba puesto una chaqueta de sport**

**azul clara evocadora de Don Johnson de Miami Vice con una camisa negra estilo Pompadour**

**cortesía de Jonh Cryer de la película Pretty in Pink. Jesse era un gran fan de John Hughes que la**

**obligó a ver demasiadas reposiciones. Completando su poco convencional conjunto con una**

**corbata fina de raso con un teclado y a juego unas Vans a cuadros blancos y negros.**

—**No quiero ir a la morgue, Candace —dijo Jesse entre dientes—. No me gusta.**

**Ciertamente lo podía entender inmediatamente después de la oficina de proctología (estudio**

**de las alteraciones del ano y recto).**

**Le dedico a Jesse una mirada compasiva, pero ambos sabían que ella no tendría otra opción**

**salvo ir. No había nada que ella no hiciera para llevar ante la ley a un asesino y eso incluía**

**frecuentar la escalofriante morgue de la ciudad en vez de su laboratorio en Tulane.**

—**¿Así cuál es la parte más extraña sobre estos asesinatos? —Preguntó, tratando de distraer a**

**Jesse de repetir una perorata acalorada con la que estaba más que familiarizada.**

**Además, él podía irse a casa sin ella, solo que no le gustaba estar en casa cuando ella no**

**estaba allí. Jesse podía ser un fantasma muy necesitado algunas veces.**

**Tate le robó otra patata frita antes de contestar.**

—**El hecho de que aquí la Srta. Gloria se levantó y se marchó de la mesa de examen.**

**Candace se atragantó con la Coca-Cola que bebía.**

—**¿Discúlpame?**

—**Escuchaste bien. Nialls está ahora con una camisa de fuerza por eso. Se volvió tan loco que**

**tuvimos que llamar al psiquiátrico.**

**Ella tosió dos veces para aclararse la voz antes de hablar de nuevo.**

—**¿La víctima estaba en coma?**

—**La víctima estaba muerta como una piedra. Como vistes en las fotos, le habían arrancado la**

**garganta y Nialls acababa de abrirle el pecho para la autopsia. Tenía su corazón en las manos**

**cuando ella empezó a respirar.**

—**Uh-huh… —fue la única respuesta que pudo dar durante un momento—. Y se levantó y se**

**marchó…**

**Él asintió desanimadamente.**

—**Bienvenido a mi mundo. Oh, espera, bienvenida a tu mundo. El tuyo es aun más extraño**

**que el mío. Al menos no vivo con un fantasma que tiene su propio dormitorio en mi casa —echó**

**un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, luego bajó la voz—. ¿Jesse está aquí?**

**Candace inclinó su cabeza en dirección a su amigo que estaba sentado y la miraba con el ceño**

**severamente fruncido.**

—**Por favor explícame cómo se levantó mientras él sostenía su corazón —dijo lentamente.**

—**Eso es lo que quiero que me digas. Mira, trato con… bien, la mayoría de los días, la extraña**

**mierda paranormal. Eres la reina de lo extraño. Necesito a la reina en esto antes de que tenga que**

**empezar a contratar a un nuevo médico forense que no se vuelva loco cuándo los muertos se**

**escapen de las mesas. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar algunas de estas insólitas personas? Sé que**

**pasas el tiempo con ellos.**

—**Gracias, Tate. Siempre espero estas palabras de aliento que sostiene nuestro ego.**

—**Sí, pero al menos sabes que te quiero.**

—**Al igual que un agujero en el zapato.**

**Se rió.**

—**No es verdad. Eres la mejor maldita médico forense que alguna vez he visto y lo sabes. Si**

**pudiera conseguir que te fueras de Tulane y contratar tu culo para la ciudad, me encantaría**

**hacerlo en un segundo. El hecho de que eres la única con la que puedo hablar sobre las muertes**

**paranormales es una gran ventaja para mí. Algún otro me tendría en un cuarto al lado de Nialls.**

**Candace trató de alcanzar su pepinillo.**

—**Es cierto que me dijeron que tienen drogas increíbles para ayudar a reprimir esas**

**alucinaciones.**

—**Entonces contrátame. Definitivamente las podría usar.**

**Precisamente podría usarlas, pero eso era otra historia. No obstante, su vida entera era lo**

**suficientemente extraña para considerarla una alucinación masiva.**

**Si sólo lo fuera.**

**Candace hizo una pausa mientras recibía una absurda sensación extraña en el estómago de**

**nuevo. Recorrió con la mirada el oscuro restaurante, seguidamente por la ventana a la izquierda**

**que exhibía el tráfico en Decateur Street. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero todavía la**

**sensación persistía.**

—**¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó Jesse.**

—**He tenido esa sensación de nuevo.**

**Tate la miró con ceño.**

—**¿Qué sensación?**

**Su cara se acaloro con la pregunta.**

—**Sé que suena loco.**

—**Acabo de tener un cuerpo escapándose de la mesa en mitad de una autopsia ¿Y crees que**

**tu historia es chiflada? Claro, Boo…**

**Eso era lo que más le gustaba sobre Tate. La hacía sentir casi normal. Sin mencionar que era**

**la única persona además de ella que sabía de Jesse. Claro que ella era también la única persona**

**fuera de un puñado pequeño que sabía que Tate era un Escudero de los Dark-Hunters, un grupo**

**de guerreros inmortales que perseguían y ejecutaban a los vampiros Daimons que vivían de las**

**almas humanas.**

**Bravo, su vida era todo menos normal.**

**Así que… ¿Por qué debería preocuparse, por el hecho de sentir como si algo malo la**

**estuviera vigilando? Probablemente lo estuvieran haciendo. Y desafortunadamente, no sería la**

**primera vez. Sólo quería asegurarse de que no fuera la última.**

—**¿Sabes de dónde viene? —Preguntó Jesse.**

—**No, no lo puedo localizar con toda precisión. Todo lo que sé es que me pone la piel de**

**gallina.**

**Tate se reclinó en la silla para mirarla a los ojos.**

—**Realmente desearía poder oír a Jesse. Es tan desconcertante cuando los dos estáis**

**hablando. Me pregunto si no está sentado ahí, burlándose de mí.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Jesse solo se burla de mí.**

—**Eso no es verdad.**

**Miró a Jesse.**

—**Sí que lo es.**

—**No, no lo es —insertó Tate.**

**Candace lo miró ceñudamente.**

—**¿Sabes lo que estas discutiendo?**

—**No realmente. Simplemente parecía natural añadir eso.**

**Se rió.**

—**Cómo conseguí mezclarme con vosotros dos, nunca lo sabré. —Pero eso no era cierto. Jesse**

**había venido a ella durante la hora más oscura de su vida y había estado con ella desde entonces.**

**Tate… había estado allí cuando había llegado a estar más cerca que nunca de capturar al**

**asesino de su madre y su hermano.**

**Lamentablemente, su corazonada no había salido bien y la evidencia aunque les dio una**

**pista del asesino de su madre, había estado demasiado corrompida para usarla. Aun así, Tate**

**había luchado por ella a brazo partido aún cuando él no la conocía en aquella época. Eso**

**significaba más que nada para ella y habían sido amigos desde entonces.**

**No había nada que no hiciera por él y él lo sabía.**

**Tate, LaShonda, y Jesse eran la única familia que tenía.**

**Él se inclino hacia atrás y esperó a que la camarera le pusiera el plato sobre la mesa y se fuera**

**antes de hablar otra vez.**

—**¿Estás segura de que no es uno de los fantasmas que ves observándote de cerca?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**No. Nunca son así de sutiles. Generalmente saltan a lo, "Ey tú, zorra, hazme una oferta".**

**Esto… esto es otra cosa.**

—**El mal viene hacia ti —dijo Jesse con una voz sombría, resonante.**

**Candace entrecerró los ojos en él.**

—**Odio cuando haces eso.**

**Tate se echó hacia atrás como si estuviera ofendido.**

—**¿Qué hice?**

**Ella le sonrió.**

—**No es a ti. Jesse. Usa su voz de fantasma para mí. Es sumamente inquietante.**

—**Sí, pero todavía me quieres —Jesse le guiñó el ojo.**

—**Por supuesto que sí. Pero ahórrate la voz fantasmagórica.**

—**Lo haría si cualquier otro me pudiera oír. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que jode? No, porque**

**todo el mundo te escucha cuando hablas. —Se levanto y bailó en la esquina— ¡Eh, gente! —gritó—.**

**Miren el sorprendente baile de los fantasmas. —Agitó sus brazos alrededor y sacudió el cuerpo—.**

**Soy malo. Soy malo. Soy malo. —Se detuvo y miró en torno a la gente que seguía hablando de sus**

**negocios, ajenos a sus excéntricas payasadas—. Ves. Apesta.**

**Ella fulminó a Jesse con una seca mirada, quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Había**

**momentos en que era un extraño cruce entre una madre fastidiosa y una esposa combinada con un**

**hermano loco.**

**Enfocó su atención en Tate.**

—**En cualquier caso, volviendo a la muerta… ¿La policía tiene alguna pista?**

**Tate negó con la cabeza.**

—**Fue encontrada tirada en un callejón en Warehouse District. Le lastimaron la garganta con**

**algo parecido a una garra. Demasiado grande para ser de un animal y demasiado serrada para ser**

**la marca de un sencillo cuchillo.**

—**Definitivamente no es un ataque Daimon por tanto. —Los Daimons eran una raza de**

**vampiros que llamaban casa a Nueva Orleáns… y a diferencia de muchos de los demás que hacían**

**reclamaciones ambiciosas de que chupaban sangre, estos tipos eran reales y letales depredadores**

**con poderes sobrenaturales altamente desarrollados. Como forenses, ella y Tate estaban**

**acostumbrados a ver pasar su obra por sus oficinas.**

**Su aceptación y buena voluntad de ayudar a cubrir las huellas de los Daimons era lo que la**

**mantenía cerca de Tate. No protegían a los Daimons, mantenían al resto de la humanidad a salvo**

**por no informarles sobre lo que había realmente allí afuera listo para destruirlos. Si la humanidad**

**alguna vez lo conociera, se volvería loca y se mataría a gente inocente, también.**

**Lo malo era que a pesar de que el Daimon bebía sangre, no se alimentaba de ella. Se**

**alimentaba de almas humanas reales. Afortunadamente una sola alma humana los podía mantener**

**alimentados durante mucho tiempo, de modo que por regla general, no estaban a la caza de**

**víctimas todas las noches.**

**Si se puede llamar afortunado a eso. Lo cuál Candace hacía, y eso más que nada decía apenas**

**cuán rara era su vida.**

**Los Daimons dejaban sus agujeros en cualquier momento, por lo que los Dark-Hunters para**

**los que Tate trabajaba saldrían a buscarlos, esperando detenerles de asesinar a más personas. Un**

**plus por las muertes de los Daimons era que también se liberaba las almas humanas que habían**

**sido devoradas, de modo que las víctimas pudieran seguir hacia la otra vida.**

**Tate mojó la patata frita en salsa de tomate.**

—**Definitivamente no Daimon —repitió—. Se le dreno toda la sangre, y ya que ninguna fue**

**encontrada en la escena del crimen, suponemos que murió en alguna otra parte y fue abandonada**

**en el callejón. ¿Seguro que no la puedes convocar de la tumba y preguntarle lo que le sucedió?**

—**Esa sería una sacerdotisa budú, Tate. Los muertos vienen a mí, no al revés.**

**Sofocó una mirada de desilusión.**

—**Necesitamos encontrar el cuerpo cuánto antes. Sus padres están de camino desde Wichita y**

**no quiero decirles que su niñita esta AUSENTE SIN PERMISO de la mesa de examen.**

—**¿Conseguiste algo de Nialls?**

**Tate se mofó.**

—**Nada coherente. Como te puedes imaginar, estaba un poco histérico. Todo lo que dijo fue**

**que ella le sonrió al salir por la puerta.**

—**¿Así es que no sabes si era un zombi entonces?**

—**Afortunadamente, nunca he visto a un zombi. Muchas otras mierdas raras en el trabajo,**

**pero eso no. ¿Lo has visto?**

—**No. Sin embargo, he aprendido a no preguntar cosas así. Si hay una leyenda, entonces hay**

**algo real detrás de ella.**

**Asintió con su bebida.**

—**¿En cuánto a tus contactos con los Escuderos? ¿Tienen algo que ofrecer en esto?**

**Tate negó con la cabeza.**

—**Ninguno de ellos sabe nada más sobre los muertos andantes a nuestro alrededor que tú o**

**yo. Los demonios no hacen resucitar a los muertos. Destruyen la vida.**

**Candace miró a Jesse.**

—**¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?**

—**Sólo que lamento que mi cuerpo todavía no anduviera por alrededor. Haría mi no muerte**

**más fácil de soportar.**

—**Gracias por la poca ayuda, Jess. Eres tan mono.**

**Candace no habló mucho más mientras terminaban el almuerzo, y luego se dirigieron a la**

**morgue. Jesse optó por permanecer al margen mientras ella siguió a Tate a la cripta.**

**Honestamente, no podía culpar a Jesse por sus sentimientos. A ella no le gustaba andar con**

**muertos, aunque fuera, Jesse a pesar de todo. La única razón de hacer lo que hacía era ayudar a las**

**víctimas y a sus familias. Lo último que quería era respaldar y dejar ir libre al asesino de otra**

**persona, después de haber visto a su madre y hermano muertos a tiros ante ella.**

**Era la razón por la que trabajaba para la ciudad gratuitamente y por la que se pasaba la vida**

**formando a la siguiente generación de forenses en Tulane. Creía que podía hacer más bien**

**enseñando a otros médicos forenses que lo que podía hacer trabajando en casos comunes. Mientras**

**más personas hicieran bien su trabajo, menos criminales saldrían libres para matar de nuevo.**

**Esa filosofía era también la que la mantenía soltera. La mayoría de los hombres no**

**apreciaban el hecho de que una mujer fuera hábil tanto con un bisturí como con una pala.**

**Tate abrió una puerta en medio de la bóveda de la cripta y saco un cajón vacío.**

—**Estaba guardada aquí adentro.**

—**¿Tienes algunos de sus artículos personales?**

—**Déjame traértelos.**

**Candace cerró el cajón y se giró ligeramente mientras sentía una presencia detrás de ella. Era**

**una joven en torno a los veinticuatro. Su pelo marrón estaba alborotado y parecía algo confundida.**

**Era una condición natural para muchos de los recién fallecidos.**

—**¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Candace a la chica.**

—**¿Dónde estoy?**

**Candace vaciló. Nunca le gustó ser la que debía decirle al otro que no estaban vivos.**

—**¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?**

—**Iba hacia casa desde el trabajo.**

**Ese era un buen principio. Si Candace pudiera ayudar a la mujer a recordar más detalles de su**

**vida justo antes de que se terminara, entonces podría recordar su muerte, también.**

—**¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?**

—**Gloria Thieradeaux.**

**Un escalofrío bajo por su columna vertebral mientras Candace la reconocía de las fotos. Ésta**

**era la mujer cuyo cuerpo se había levantado y paseado por la morgue.**

**Merde.**

**El fantasma miró alrededor de la habitación.**

—**¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

—**No estoy segura. —No más segura que ella de cómo se había reanimado su cuerpo a sí**

**mismo.**

—**¿Por qué no puedo tocar nada? —La agonía en su voz trajo lágrimas de simpatía a los ojos**

**de Candace.**

**No había nada que evitara la respuesta y ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo amable o tierna a la**

**pobrecita.**

—**Me temo que estas muerta.**

**Gloria negó con la cabeza.**

—**No. Solo necesito llegar a casa. —Frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de la**

**habitación como tratando de identificar algo—. Pero no recuerdo dónde vivo. ¿Te conozco?**

**Candace hizo una pausa. Algo no estaba bien. Era normal que un nuevo fantasma este**

**ligeramente desorientado, pero Gloria estaba más que eso. Era como si faltara una parte suya.**

—**¡Jesse! —Llamó Candace—. Sé que odias estar aquí dentro, pero realmente, realmente te**

**necesito.**

**Se manifestó justo al lado de ella.**

—**¿Sí, jefa?**

**Le indicó a Gloria con una inclinación de la barbilla.**

—**No sabe dónde vive.**

**Su ceñudo semblante fue feroz.**

—**¿Recuerdas cuándo te mataron?**

—**Jesse —dijo entre dientes—, un poco de tacto, por favor.**

**Ignorándola, Gloria negó con la cabeza.**

—**No me siento muerta. ¿Estás seguro de que he muerto?**

**Candace pasó la mano a través del abdomen de la mujer.**

—**O es eso, Princesa Leila, o eres un holograma.**

**Gloria clavó los ojos en ella entre una mezcla de horror e incredulidad.**

—**¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

**Jesse respondió por ella.**

—**No tenemos cuerpo. Todo lo que tenemos es nuestra esencia y nuestra conciencia.**

**Gloria se tambaleó hacia atrás como abrumada.**

—**No entiendo. ¿Cómo puedo estar muerta y no saberlo?**

**Jesse se encogió de hombros.**

—**Ocurre. No es común, sabes. La mayoría de la gente sabe cuándo mueren, pero de vez en**

**cuando, alguien se queda atrapado en éste plano sin darse cuenta de que están muertos.**

**Gloria sacudió la cabeza negando.**

—**No puedo estar muerta. Tengo los finales.**

—**La Muerte no espera por nadie, pequeña —dijo Jesse locuazmente—. Créeme, tengo**

**experiencia de primera mano ahí. Es jodido, pero no obstante es nuestra realidad.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

**Candace giro en dirección a la voz preocupada de Tate. Estaba detrás de ella con un sobre del**

**papel marrón en la mano.**

—**Encontré a Gloria.**

—**Bien, ¿dónde esta ella?**

**Candace recorrió la mirada hacia donde Jesse y Gloria estaban uno al lado del otro.**

—**Bien, su fantasma está justo delante de mí. Desafortunadamente, no tiene más pistas sobre**

**el paradero de su cuerpo que nosotros.**

**Tate dejó escapar un aliento frustrado.**

—**¿Cómo puede ser eso? Digo, de verdad, ¿no debería tener el fantasma como un radiofaro**

**direccional de su cuerpo o algo por el estilo?**

—**Tendría sentido. Pero desgraciadamente, las dos partes se separan y el espíritu nunca vaga**

**detrás del cuerpo... al menos no que yo sepa. —Candace miró a Jesse, quien afirmo con la cabeza**

**conforme.**

**Tate le tendió el sobre.**

—**¿Así que eso dónde nos deja?**

—**Con un misterio tremendo —Candace tomó el sobre de sus manos y alcanzó a tocar dentro**

**un collar que debía de haber pertenecido a Gloria.**

**Cerrando los ojos, trató de obtener alguna percepción de la hora y el lugar donde Gloria**

**había estado.**

**No ocurrió nada.**

**Ni siquiera pudo obtener una emoción de ello, lo cual era sumamente excepcional para ella.**

**Desde que tenía cinco años, Candace había podido recoger las emociones que estaban conectadas a**

**los objetos tan pronto como los tocaba.**

**Lo dejó caer de nuevo en el sobre.**

—**Te sugiero que llames a tus camaradas Escuderos y consigas que empiecen a buscar el**

**cuerpo mientras Jesse y yo intentamos ayudarla a recordar algo que nos pueda conducir hacia su**

**paradero.**

—**Veré lo que puedo hacer. —Candace se dirigió a Jesse.**

—**Te he oído —dijo antes de que ella pudiera hablar—. Vamos a explorar el callejón donde**

**fue encontrada buscando pistas.**

—**Exactamente.**

**Tate hizo una pausa delante de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.**

—**¿Exactamente qué?**

—**Jesse y yo vamos al Warehouse District. Te mantendré informado si encontramos algo.**

—**Por favor hazlo. —Tate mantuvo la puerta abierta a fin de que ella y sus "colegas" pudieran**

**salir.**

**Ella empezó a bajar por el blanco pasillo espartano.**

—**¿Hey, Candace?**

**Miró hacia atrás a Tate que estaba a punto de dirigirse en dirección opuesta.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Ten cuidado.**

**Esas palabras la entibiaron. Tate y LaShonda eran las únicas personas en el mundo que la**

**echarían de menos, si algo le sucediera a ella.**

—**Siempre tengo cuidado, Boo. Lo sabes.**

**Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.**

—**Por eso mismo, mantén tu pistola aturdidora cargada y llámame tan pronto como hayas**

**terminado. No quiero recibir otra llamada de ese callejón. He enterrado a bastantes personas a las**

**que quiero. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo.**

**Ella sonrió por su preocupación.**

—**Es un callejón, Tate. Hay un millón de ellos en esta ciudad. Estaré bien.**

**Asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia su oficina.**

**Candace se tomó un segundo mientras esa extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella otra vez.**

**Nunca había entendido esas extrañas sensaciones. Pero una cosa que recordaba claramente... la**

**primera vez que la había tenido.**

—**Voy y vengo, cariño. Espera en el coche y no te muevas. —Esas fueron las últimas palabras**

**que su madre le había dicho antes de que ella tomará a su hermano para entrar en la tienda.**

**Y murieron.**

**Candace se sobresaltó mientras el desenfrenado dolor desgarraba a través de ella. En un**

**instante, todo puede cambiar. Era el mantra por el que vivía su vida y una lección que había**

**aprendido demasiado bien cuando solo tenía diez años.**

**Nunca des nada ni a nadie por sentado.**

**En un segundo, la vida cambia y todo lo que puedes hacer a veces es esperar estrictamente lo**

**necesario, justo para ir tirando.**

**Intentando no pensar en ello, se encamino por el vestíbulo, hacia la puerta que la conducía al**

**aparcamiento.**

_**Kalosis (Reino Atlante Del Infierno)**_

**Stryker caminaba por el oscuro pasillo que le llevaba desde su dormitorio hasta la sala del**

**trono, donde celebraba la comparecencia de su ejército Daimon. No debería haber nadie a esta**

**hora del día…**

**O de la noche. Cualquiera que fuera. Seamos realistas, aquí en el infierno realmente no**

**importaba.**

**En Kalosis, estaba siempre oscuro ya que cualquier cantidad de luz del día era fatal para su**

**pueblo. Esa había sido una maldición de su padre, Apolo, quien en medio de un ataque de rabieta**

**había condenado a todo la raza Apolita que Apolo había creado a ser desterrado del sol.**

**Y morir dolorosamente a la edad de veintisiete años. La única forma que un Apolita podía**

**sobrevivir después de su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños era tomar un alma humana en su cuerpo.**

**Desde ese momento, el Apolita se convirtió en un Daimon, una criatura demoníaca que tenía que**

**continuar devorando almas humanas para mantenerse con vida.**

**Seguro que esto era una existencia miserable y fría, pero mucho mejor que la alternativa.**

**Además, Stryker había sobrevivido once mil años como Daimon, no había existencia sin**

**beneficios. Y recompensas.**

**Muy entreteniendo con el pensamiento, hizo una pausa antes de entrar en la sala del trono**

**mientras divisaba a su hermana, Satara, rodeada por una neblina rojiza como se sentaba en lo alto**

**de su trono. Su pelo era negro, algo que rara vez escogía como color. Mascullaba palabras en**

**griego antiguo mientras oscilaba con una silenciosa canción.**

**Claro...**

**Aclaró la garganta, pero ella le ignoró. Nada divertido por sus acciones, cruzo los brazos**

**sobre el pecho y acortó la distancia entre ellos.**

**Lo que cantaba le divirtió todavía menos que no le hiciera caso.**

—**¿Por qué estas convocando a un demonio?**

**Un ojo, ensangrentado, se abrió para inmovilizarle con una mirada fiera.**

—**No lo convocó. Lo controlo.**

**Él arqueó una sola ceja.**

—**¿De verdad? ¿Y con quién te has enojado para enviar a un demonio sobre él?**

—**¿Qué te importa? —Cerró el ojo y continúo su cántico.**

**Si hubieran tenido una relación cariñosa, entonces Stryker quizás lo habría dejado en eso.**

**Pero estaba lejos de ser un hermano cariñoso y ella era para siempre su maldición. Chasqueando**

**los dedos, iluminó todo el hall.**

—**Si quieres matar a alguien, conozco algunos demonios gallu que se mueren por comer.**

**Dejó escapar un grito chillón antes de abrir los ojos y levantarse del trono.**

—**Como si ellos hicieran algo de los que le pido. Eres un idiota por permitir que los gallu se**

**queden aquí. Es lo mismo que acostarse con una jauría de lobos salvajes a tus pies. Tarde o**

**temprano, atacarán y estarás muerto.**

**Como si él tuviera miedo de algunos desechos sumerios.**

—**Kessar y su cuadrilla no me asustan. —La ambición insaciable de su hermana lo hacía. No**

**había nada que ella no hiciera para obtener lo que quería y él lo sabía—. ¿Detrás de quien andas?**

—**Hades dejó a ese bastardo de Terrence salir de su agujero.**

**El nombre le era vagamente familiar, pero por su vida, no podía recordar quién era.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Satara puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**¿Oh, cómo pudiste olvidarle? Él fue el primer Dream-Hunter que engatusé para que se**

**alejara de sus funciones y convertirlo**

**Stryker negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba al dios que había sido difícil de controlar en**

**el instante en que olfateo alrededor de los talones de Satara. Había necesitado una serie de dioses**

**para detener al bastardo y matarlo.**

—**Hablando de lobos en la garganta. ¿No te advertí acerca de él?**

—**Oh cállate.**

**Stryker groseramente la apartó para poder tomar su lugar en su trono.**

—**Sabes, hermanita, fingiría ser agradable ahora mismo si yo fuera tú. Después de todo, tú**

**eres la que esta escondida… en mi casa.**

—**No estoy escondida.**

—**¿No? ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Olimpo al servicio**

**incondicional de tía Artemisa?**

**La furia en sus ojos le dijo que había golpeado un acorde. Bien. Vivía para fastidiar a la gente.**

—**Terrence tiene que ser detenido. Me matará si tiene la oportunidad.**

—**¿Tu crees? Engatusaste al hombre sacándolo de su cómoda vida de dios, causaste que lo**

**redujeran y a continuación lo mataran y torturaran para la eternidad. No me puedo imaginar**

**porqué no te trae rosas y bombones.**

**Ella lo observó con desprecio.**

—**Bueno, por lo menos yo no abrí la garganta a mi propio hijo.**

**Stryker empujo la mano hacía fuera y la atrajo a su alcance con sus poderes de semidiós.**

**Apretó su garganta hasta que sus ojos se le hincharon y sintió que su laringe empezaba a**

**aplastarse.**

—**Terrence no es el único hombre a quien deberías tener miedo. —La apartó de un empujón.**

**Satara se agarró y se sofocó mientras le miraba furiosamente.**

—**Lo he dado todo por tí, Strykerius. He espiado para ti y te he contado cosas que a nadie**

**más contaría. ¿Ahora te pido una mínima cantidad de protección y qué es lo que haces?**

**Amenazarme. Bien. Saldré, y cuando Terrence me mate, espero que pienses en esto y recuerdes que**

**tú eres la única razón por la que estás solo en este mundo.**

**Stryker se frotó la frente, agradecido de no poder conseguir un dolor de cabeza de su**

**acalorada perorata llorona.**

—**Oh, deja el dramatismo. Nunca he sido uno de los del teatro. Eres bienvenida para**

**esconderte aquí y soltar al mayor número de demonios en el mundo humano como desees, pero**

**antes de que aniquiles completamente mi fuente de alimento, ¿te puedo ofrecer una sugerencia?**

—**¿Qué?**

**Stryker manifestó un conjunto de brazaletes dorados en la mano uno de los tres pares que**

**habían sido descubiertos apenas dos años atrás. Uno de sus generales los había encontrado y se los**

**había traído, sin saber lo que eran.**

**Pero Stryker lo sabía, y reservaba un par para un "amigo" muy especial.**

**Él le tendió los brazaletes.**

**Tomándolos, hizo una mueca como si estuvieran hechos de carbón y no de oro Atlante.**

—**¿Qué hago con estos?**

**Suspiró de cansancio. Había momentos en que ella era brillante y otras veces tenía que**

**manejarla como si tuviera el intelecto de una cabra de cinco años.**

—**¿Cómo matas a un dios?**

—**Le quitas sus poderes.**

**Inclinó la cabeza con aprobación.**

—**¿Si no puedes hacer eso?**

—**Seduces a un Chthonian y le dices que el dios te atacó, entonces te ríes mientras el**

**Chthonian le extirpa la vida. Pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Terrence esta a un paso de bajar para**

**atacar aquí y matarme.**

**Stryker la gruñó con irritación.**

—**Deja de pensar como una puta por un minuto. La mejor forma de acabar con un enemigo**

**es atacando su punto más débil.**

**Se puso las manos en las caderas. Los brazaletes colgaban de la mano derecha precariamente**

**como si fueran imitaciones baratas y que no valiesen más que un reino humano... o su vida.**

—**No tiene ninguno.**

**Stryker entrecerró los ojos en los brazaletes.**

—**Ponle uno de estos y lo tendrá.**

**Finalmente interesada en lo que había puesto él en sus manos, los inspeccionó.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

—**Lo que digo, Themis; es que esos brazaletes pequeños de oro de tus manos son su Talón De**

**Aquiles. Pásaselos a uno de mis Spathi Daimons y asegúrate uno para Terrence y el otro para un**

**mortal y todos tus problemas se habrán acabado.**

**Sonrió mientras ella finalmente "Entendió" el significado de los brazaletes.**

—**Los amarran… Mato al mortal y Terrence muere.**

**Él asintió.**

—**Mejor que eso aún, si el mortal llegará a estar a más de seis metros de él, entonces el**

**humano muere… y también él.**

**Ella se rió diabólicamente antes de acercarse al trono y besarlo en la mejilla.**

—**Sabía que te quería por una razón.**

**Stryker no era tan estúpido para creer eso ni siquiera durante un momento. Su hermana era**

**incapaz de amar a nadie excepto a sí misma. Pero la había ganado para la causa como una aliada**

**por algunos días más.**

**Satara lanzó al aire un brazalete y lo atrapó en sus manos.**

—**No puedo esperar para ver su cara cuando se entere de lo que es esto. —Luego se**

**desvaneció antes de que Stryker pudiera darle un consejo más.**

—**Escoge al humano sabiamente. —Lo último que ella necesitaba era encontrar uno que**

**realmente sabía como luchar contra ellos.**

**Cuando Candace terminó de dar su clase de la tarde y alcanzó el callejón, se acercaba el**

**crepúsculo. Había un frío mordaz inoportuno en la brisa mientras salía de su Honda blanco y**

**bajaba a la cuneta. Levantó el cuello del abrigo de lana más alto en el cuello y tiritó. Nunca le**

**gustaba acercarse a la escena del crimen, especialmente después de haber sido limpiada. Ahora**

**mismo, no había nada que marcará este como un lugar de violencia. Se parecía a todos los otros**

**callejones de la ciudad.**

**Eso era lo que más la inquietaba.**

**La vida de Gloria había acabado abruptamente aquí mismo y sólo Gloria y su familia lo**

**sabrían toda la vida. Centenares de personas lo rodearían; pasarían justo por este lugar sin darse**

**cuenta del hecho, de que una joven había sido descargada aquí como otra tanta basura. El**

**pensamiento de eso la dejó lívida y le recordó a su propia madre.**

**Candace se sobresaltó.**

—**¿Estas bien? —preguntó Jesse.**

— **Sí. Mal pollo el del almuerzo.**

—**Comiste un sándwich de jamón y queso.**

—**Oh, calla la boca, sabelotodo. Deja de estar tan atento.**

**Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un par de guantes de látex por si acaso pudiera encontrar**

**algo. También la protegería de cualquier género perdido que quizás fuera un rescoldo. Esa era una**

**cosa en la que continuamente fallaba con sus estudiantes. Cualquier ropa usada en la escena del**

**crimen debería ser considerada como un riesgo biológico. En los últimos años había llevado a casa**

**más contagio de los quería pensar y que solo la hizo alegrarse de vivir sola. Lo último que quería**

**era hacer significativo otro mal.**

**Abrió su coche y arrojó el bolso dentro antes de sacar su caja de herramientas forense que**

**contenía todo lo que necesitaría para conservar cualquier prueba que pudiera haber sido pasada**

**por alto por la policía.**

**Gloria ladeó la cabeza mientras se quedaba con la mirada fija en el callejón.**

**El estómago de Candace se apretado con simpatía.**

—**¿Recuerdas algo?**

—**Había unos gruñidos extraños. —Su voz era tranquila. Distante.**

—**¿Gruñidos?**

**Gloria inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Era profundo y fiero, pero no realmente como un animal.**

—**¿Eso era como esto? —Jesse hizo un ruido inhumano fantasmagórico.**

**Gloria lo miró con ceño.**

—**Eso suena como Darth Vader atragantándose con un hueso de gallina. No.**

**Él le pasó un indignado fulgor a Candace mientras ella estallaba en risas.**

—**Bien, lo era.**

—**Estupendo, a ver si te ayudo más.**

**Candace negó con la cabeza antes de sacar la linterna y se dirigieron a la zona donde había**

**visto el cuerpo fotografiado. Había edificios en tres lados y un brillo en medio. El pasillo que lo**

**circunda estaba interrumpido. Callejón típico con mucho tráfico de acero alrededor de él. Sin**

**mencionar, que cualquiera en los edificios fácilmente podía asomarse a la ventana y ver bien**

**donde estaban.**

**Le hizo preguntarse si había habido un testigo que hubiera visto al asesino.**

**Hecho un vistazo hacia donde Jesse hacía de Michael Jackson en Moonwalk mientras él**

**examinaba el callejón y la calle. Todo lo que el muchacho necesitaba era una chaqueta de cuero roja**

**claveteada con oro y un guante con lentejuelas.**

—**Perdóneme, Sr. Thriller o Beat o lo sea que estés tristemente volviendo a vivir... ¿Estas justo**

**conmigo o este área es demasiada expuesta para que esto sea una ataque Daimon?**

**Después de dedicarle a ella un resplandor lleno de odio, Jesse estuvo de acuerdo**

—**Hay también mucho movimiento por aquí y no se habrían fijado en un poco de sangre**

**sobre el suelo. Los bastardos son comedores negligentes.**

—**Yeah, eso es lo que entiendo yo también. Creo que Tate tenía razón cuando dijo que murió**

**en otra parte. Pero las marcas de la garra en el cuello... Eso no es humano. Si no fue un Daimon,**

**¿qué la mató?**

—**Disculpadme, chicos —chasqueó Gloria—. Sucede que estoy aquí de pie. ¿Os importa?**

**Candace se encogió de miedo con su insensibilidad. Normalmente tenía mucho más cuidado**

**con los espíritus a su alrededor.**

—**Lo siento.**

**Jesse se acercó a Gloria.**

—**Pero recuerdas estar aquí, ¿verdad?**

**Gloria inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Oí el ruido y a continuación traté de cruzar la calle para huir de él.**

**Candace**

—**Bueno —advirtió—. ¿Recuerdas cualquier otra cosa?**

**Gloria negó con la cabeza.**

—**Realmente no creo que este muerta. Digo, sé que me traspasaste con tu mano antes, pero**

**recuerdo que vi esta película de Reese Witherspoon.**

—**Ojalá fuera cierto —señaló Candace.**

—**Yeah, esa era. Incluso uno pensaba que Reese era un fantasma, pero estaba solo en coma.**

**Tal vez lo estoy yo.**

**Candace realmente deseó que ese fuera el caso. Miró a Jesse, esperando que él pudiera ayudar**

**a Gloria hacerla comprenda que esto era el final y no había retorno por más que todos ellos**

**desearon otra cosa.**

**Él le dedicó a Gloria una sonrisa comprensiva.**

—**Sé cómo te sientes. Esa incredulidad que se mantiene diciéndote que es un sueño, pero**

**tienes que enfrentarte al hecho de que no estás en coma.**

**Candace suspiró mientras hojeaba el callejón vacío. Había solo un pedazo de papel y una taza**

**aplastada de Starbucks. Nada más.**

—**En realidad no veo nada útil —dijo a los fantasmas—. La policía ha debido de obtener**

**todo. Vamos a volver a ver a Tate y veamos lo que han desenterrado su gente.**

**Cuando dio un paso hacia su coche, oyó un sonido de chasquear con la lengua detrás de ellos**

**que le produjo escalofríos. Nadie había estado allí antes...**

—**Seguro que no quiere dejarnos tan pronto. Después de todo, precisamente estamos aquí…**

**y andamos buscando un buen bocado para comer.**

**Candace enfocó su linterna sobre el hombre que hablo. Un grupo, no era un hombre. Era un**

**Daimon. Y no estaba solo.**

**##########**

**Jesse palideció. No es que como fantasma tuviera mucho color, para empezar, pero cuando**

**perdía el poco que poseía, la asustaba.**

**Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.**

—**Parece que estaba equivocado con respecto a que los Daimons escogieran este lugar, ¿eh?**

**Candace dio un paso atrás.**

—**Sí, Jess, mala respuesta.**

**El Daimon se dio la vuelta hacia él y sonrió.**

—**Qué apropiado. Obtenemos tres por el precio de uno, amigos. Parece que Apolo está de**

**buen humor esta noche.**

**Mientras los Daimons se movían hacia Gloria, Candace sacó la pistola eléctrica del bolsillo y se**

**precipitó hacia ellos. De ninguna manera permitiría que lastimaran a la pobre fantasma.**

—**¡Alejaos de ella!**

**El primer Daimon esquivó las descargas eléctricas que salían disparadas desde el arma y la**

**empujó hacia atrás. Antes de que ella pudiera contraatacar, se la quitó de la mano.**

—**No te pongas celosa, cariño. Nos encargaremos de ti en un santiamén.**

—**¿Santiamén? —El maligno y burlón tono envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal— ¿Qué**

**clase de patético enclenque usa la palabra "santiamén"?.**

**Candace se congeló ante una voz tan profunda que la oía resonar en sus huesos.**

**Desde la oscuridad se movió una sombra de tal magnitud, que la hizo sentirse diminuta. Un**

**instante después, el Daimon pasó volando sobre su cabeza para estrellarse contra la pared próxima**

**a Jesse. Se golpeó tan fuerte, que casi esperó a que se aplastara como un insecto. Y fue**

**inmediatamente seguido por otro Daimon que aterrizó encima del primero.**

—**Abre el portal —el extrañó le gruñó al tercer Daimon, al que ahora sostenía en un puño.**

—**No voy a abrir una mierda.**

—**Respuesta incorrecta.**

**El Daimon se unió a los otros dos.**

**La sombra la cubrió como una montaña. Siniestra. Enojada. Fría. Decidida.**

**Ella le apuntó con la linterna y sintió que su aliento la abandonaba en una repentina**

**bocanada. Superaba fácilmente el metro ochenta de alto, su largo cabello negro se alborotaba**

**alrededor de facciones tan perfectas como las de cualquier actor que hubiera visto alguna vez y sus**

**ojos eran tan azules que parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad. Su mandíbula estaba contraída**

**como si intentara contener su ira y estuviera fallando miserablemente. Tenía cada tendón de su**

**cuerpo enervado como si se tratara de una bestia feroz al acecho. Él era seducción y muerte.**

**Vestía solo un par de jeans y una camiseta negra, parecía inmune al frío. Sus hombros eran**

**anchos, su cintura estrecha y había un aura a su alrededor que transmitía muerte. Sin miedo.**

**Sin misericordia.**

**Esos gélidos ojos azules penetraban con odio y advertencia. Y la hacían estremecer.**

—**Ésta es la parte en la que necesitas correr, pequeña humana. No mires atrás.**

**Esas palabras la enfurecieron al mismo nivel que parecía operar en él. Ella no era ni**

**incompetente, ni débil.**

—**No soy pequeña.**

**Le dio un codazo en la garganta al Daimon que se dirigía hacia ella antes de abatirlo en el**

**suelo y darle un puntapié.**

**El recién llegado se mofó ante su demostración de poder.**

—**Entonces, que la muerte te lleve.**

**Se volvió y levantó del suelo al Daimon que ella había atacado. Lo aporreó duramente contra**

**la pared, dejando una abolladura en los ladrillos. El Daimon gruñó y maldijo.**

—**Abre el portal —le exigió al Daimon, cuya nariz y boca sangraban copiosamente.**

**Como en respuesta a sus palabras, una brillante luz destelló en la parte de atrás del callejón,**

**justo sobre la esquina.**

**El hombre dejó caer al Daimon y se encaminó hacia la luz, pero antes de que pudiera entrar,**

**un Daimon rubio y gigante salió en dirección opuesta.**

**Éste no era como los otros que ella había visto antes.**

**Vestía en cuero negro y tenía el aura de un luchador entrenado. De uno que estaba**

**acostumbrado a matar y que hacía que la muerte fuera lo más dolorosa posible.**

**Candace se quedó inmóvil ante la aterradora visión. El Daimon medía al menos dos metros**

**diez de alto, se rió abiertamente y enseñó sus largos y afilados colmillos al hombre de cabellos**

**oscuros un instante antes de atacarlo.**

**Puñetazos y patadas rápidas, más de lo que podía distinguir. Aparentemente, no más**

**valientes que colegialas, los otros tres Daimons huyeron en dirección a la calle para alejarse de los**

**combatientes.**

**Candace se alejó dando tumbos a la vez que el Daimon aporreaba al hombre contra la pared,**

**quien emitió un jadeo al colisionar con la piedra. Le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tan sólido**

**que ella creyó sentirlo en su propio cuerpo.**

**El hombre lo recibió con una mueca antes de darle un cabezazo, después se tambaleó hacia**

**atrás. Pero no fue muy lejos antes de buscar dentro de su abrigo y sacar un gran brazalete de oro.**

**Lo abrochó alrededor de la muñeca del hombre.**

**Éste siseó como si el brazalete le quemara la piel. El Daimon lo apartó hacia atrás de un**

**empellón y se volvió hacia ella.**

_**Este sería el momento oportuno para tomar el consejo del hombre y correr como el demonio.**_

**Candace no conocía las intenciones del Daimon, pero sin importar cuáles fueran, auguraba un**

**mal presagio. Echó a correr hacia la calle. El Daimon la atrapó y la tumbó contra el suelo. Gateó**

**para escaparse, pero él era extraordinariamente fuerte y mucho más veloz que ella.**

**La cogió por el brazo y la empujó sobre su espalda. Intentó patearlo. No funcionó. Él le subió**

**la manga para exponer su antebrazo.**

**En vez de morderla, le abrochó un brazalete en la muñeca. El dolor atravesó su brazo con tal**

**ferocidad que no se hubiera sorprendido de verlo hecho jirones.**

**Luchó por respirar a pesar del dolor que le causaba.**

**Mientras tanto, el Daimon se reía de las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos. Sonrió**

**malignamente.**

—**Tiempo de morir, humana.**

**Antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su promesa, Jesse cogió su caja de herramientas y lo**

**golpeó con ella en la espalda. El Daimon se volvió con un siseo rabioso a través de sus afilados**

**colmillos y se abalanzó.**

**Un segundo después, el extraño apareció de la nada, levantándola del suelo y llevándola**

**hacia la calle.**

—**Mueve el culo.**

—**¿Qué cree que estaba haciendo?**

—**Rascándote la nariz.**

**Se detuvo para extender su mano hacia el Daimon que los seguía. Ataviado en cuero**

**retrocedió como si algo invisible lo hubiera embestido.**

**Un instante después, la misma fuerza invisible la azotó a ella levantándola por el aire.**

**Aterrizó en el suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo que le arrancó el aire de los pulmones.**

—**Respira, Candy, respira —dijo Jesse, que aparecía a su lado.**

**Cogió las llaves de su bolsillo y se las puso en las manos.**

—**¡Ahora levanta el culo! —Corrió hacia su coche y le abrió la puerta.**

**Candace lo siguió tan rápido como pudo. Mientras subía, alguien la empujó desde atrás. Miró**

**para ver al extraño de cabello oscuro. La empujó hacia el asiento del acompañante y se subió al**

**coche tras ella.**

**Aún para mayor sorpresa, se volvió a mirar a Jesse que aún estaba fuera.**

—**Súbete, fantasmita, o que te coman. No me importa lo que escojas, no te espero.**

**Algo arremetió contra el coche.**

**Volviéndose para observar, Candace dio un grito sofocado al divisar al Daimon vestido de**

**cuero, posado como un adorno gigante sobre su blanco capó. Se movió para dar un puñetazo al**

**parabrisas. El hombre a su lado aceleró el motor provocando que el rostro del Daimon se estrellara**

**contra el cristal, para luego clavar los frenos y que este saliera despedido desde el capó.**

**El hombre sacudió el volante y envió el vehículo dando bandazos hacia el tráfico,**

**acercándose a la línea divisoria. Los neumáticos rechinaron. Los coches chocaban a su alrededor y**

**los cláxones comenzaron a resonar.**

**Candace se persignó y rezó mientras veía los faros aproximándose en su dirección, rápidos y**

**furiosos. Con sus manos temblando por el miedo, se hizo un ovillo mientras, en el asiento trasero,**

**Jesse daba alaridos como un niño aterrorizado. Como si **_**él **_**pudiera morir.**

**El hombre tiró del volante un instante antes de que se hubieran dado de frente con un**

**camión de basura, y devolvió el coche al carril correcto. Aún así, los coches de alrededor clavaban**

**los frenos y giraban bruscamente para apartarse de su camino.**

—**Esto probablemente sería mucho más fácil si yo supiera como conducir, ¿no?**

**Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras observaba al hombre a su lado.**

—**Espero que estés bromeando.**

—**En realidad, no —dijo él, mientras abollaba el parachoques de un coche aparcado.**

**Candace no sabía que la horrorizaba más. El hombre junto a ella o las tasas que le cobraría su**

**aseguradora si él no paraba de atropellar cosas.**

—**¡Cuidado! —gritó ella, mientras él se enfilaba hacia otro camión.**

**Giró bruscamente, un segundo antes de que el camión los hubiera arrollado.**

**Para cuando se desvió hacia un callejón y clavó los frenos lo suficientemente fuerte como**

**para dejarle un moretón en el hombro a causa del cinturón de seguridad, estaba lista para saltar**

**del vehículo y probar suerte con la carretera antes que morir en un retorcido montón de metal en**

**llamas.**

**El hombre se volvió para mirarla. Con facciones casi perfectas, era toscamente apuesto. Ojos**

**azules que mostraban inteligencia, tal vez amabilidad. Un musculoso brazo apoyado sobre el**

**salpicadero y el otro en el asiento. Sería magnífico si no fuera tan atemorizante.**

—**No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Dicho esto, creo que deberíamos entregar esta**

**cosa a alguien que sepa llevarlo apropiadamente.**

**Candace tragó saliva mientras procuraba conseguir que su corazón dejara de palpitar**

**desbocado. Aflojó su agarre de la manija de la puerta.**

—**¿Quién demonios eres?**

**Él ojeó el brazalete en su muñeca, luego le dio un tirón como intentando desprenderlo.**

—**Terrence, ¿y tú?**

—**Cabreada. ¡Destrozaste mi coche, me has aporreado de todas las formas posibles, y eres un**

**completo y total gilipollas!**

—**Santo Dios, —dijo él secamente— que trabalenguas, no hay duda de que tu madre lo que**

**realmente quería era un varón. ¿Te importa si te llamo 'Cabreada' como diminutivo? El resto es**

**demasiado largo para repetirlo cada vez que requiera tu atención.**

**La risa de Jesse llegó desde el asiento trasero.**

**Candace lo miró con rabia.**

**Al menos Jesse tenía la bondad de parecer compungido.**

—**Lo siento, pero deberías estar en mi lugar. Vosotros dos estáis histéricos.**

—**Cuidado, fantasmita, o invocaré a un Daimon y te ofreceré como alimento.**

**Candace estaba aturdida.**

—**¿Tú puedes oírlo? —Terrence la miró con incredulidad antes de responder con sequedad.**

—**¿Acaso tú no?**

—**Sí. Pero nadie más lo había oído antes.**

—**Parece que no eres tan especial después de todo, ¿no?**

**Ella hizo un mohín.**

—**Eres tan grosero.**

—**No me digas, humana. —Se puso a la tarea de desprender el brazalete con sus dientes.**

**Se encogió ante el sonido del esmalte en el metal. Odiaba escuchar los dientes raspando de**

**esa forma.**

—**¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado antes de volver a trabajar en el brazalete.**

—**No tienes ni idea de lo que acaba de pasarnos, ¿o si?**

—**Aparte de haber sido atacada por ti y un grupo de los malditos, ¿hay algo más que deba**

**saber?**

**Le alzó el brazo para mostrarle el brazalete que hacía juego con el suyo.**

—**Sí. Dado que ambos estamos usando esto voy a atreverme a adivinar que nos vinculan de**

**alguna forma. Porque, afrontémoslo, los Daimons no suelen etiquetarte antes de morderte. No es**

**como si fueran Marlin Perkins tratando de estudiarnos.**

**Candace bajó la vista hacia su brazo mientras un mal presentimiento la atravesaba.**

—**¿Qué tratas de decirme? —Realmente lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de su boca antes de estar**

**dispuesta a creerlo.**

—**Estoy diciendo que si yo fuera tú, no me alejaría demasiado de mí hasta que resolvamos**

**qué son estas cosas exactamente y qué es lo que hacen. Conociendo a los dioses como los conozco,**

**estoy seguro de que de una forma u otra, estamos jodidos.**

_**Conociendo a los dioses...**_

**Oh, esto iba de mal en peor.**

—**¿Qué eres? —le preguntó, aterrorizada por la respuesta que podría darle.**

**Su mirada fue tan fría como el viento en el exterior.**

—**No hagas preguntas si no quieres saber la respuesta.**

—**Um, chicos... —dijo Jesse, interrumpiéndolos. —Los Daimons tienen un coche y vienen tras**

**nosotros.**

**Terrence maldijo.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Candace se movió del asiento del acompañante al del conductor.**

**Ahora Terrence se encontraba en el asiento de ella.**

—**¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?**

**Probablemente debería cuestionarse lo que acababa de suceder, pero teniendo en cuenta que**

**uno de sus mejores amigos era un fantasma y que el otro trabajaba para caza-vampiros inmortales,**

**estaba acostumbrada a que lo inusual fuera cosa de todos los días. Lo que importaba ahora era**

**salir libres.**

—**Conducción defensiva 101. Asegurad vuestros cinturones.**

**El coche salió disparado hacia el otro lado y se enfiló en dirección a los Daimons, que viraron**

**bruscamente para evadirla. Candace dio un rápido giro en U en medio de la carretera y se enfiló**

**hacia el callejón donde se habían encontrado.**

—**Buen trabajo.**

**Estaba asombrada de que el maleducado de Terrence fuera capaz de hacerle un cumplido.**

—**Beneficios de pasar el tiempo con la policía. Aprendes un montón de cosas útiles.**

**Jesse asomó la cabeza en el asiento delantero, entre ellos dos.**

—**Aún vienen tras nosotros.**

—**No por mucho tiempo. —Terrence bajó la ventanilla y sacó un arma del bolsillo de sus**

**pantalones. Abrió fuego hacia el coche que los seguía.**

**Los ojos de Candace se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó explotar un neumático. El**

**coche derrapó hacia un lado antes de volcar en la calle.**

—**Buena puntería, Tex.**

**Sacó el arma y la reemplazó con una nueva.**

—**Tengo una ventaja desleal. Puedo hacer que las balas se dirijan donde yo quiera. Eliminé a**

**los Daimons antes de acabar con el coche.**

**Candace se adentró en un pequeño aparcamiento y luego se detuvo de nuevo. Se giró en su**

**asiento para enfrentarlo. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y el viento quemaba su piel**

**como había quemado a los Daimons. El color hacía que sus ojos destacaran aún más.**

**Se veía magnífico y humano, y aún así...**

—**¿Qué eres exactamente?**

**Terrence no le respondió y se frotó una ceja.**

—**Tenemos que resolver lo de estos brazaletes antes de que se haga más tarde. No me gusta**

**jugar con factores desconocidos.**

**Lo miró divertida.**

—**No estás sólo en el Planeta Ego. Yo también quiero saber en qué estoy metida, y en este**

**momento, Psicópata, tú eres el factor desconocido más crucial en mi mundo. Así que responde a**

**mi pregunta. ¿Qué eres?**

**El desprecio volvió a reflejarse en su rostro.**

—**Esa no es una respuesta simple, humana.**

**Apagó el motor, sacó las llaves y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.**

—**Ponme a prueba.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes al tiempo que peleaba contra el deseo de asesinarla. Después de**

**todo, era tan sólo otra humana, no obstante, una muy bonita. Y sin embargo, humana.**

**Normalmente, no habría dudado en sacarla de su miseria, pero albergaba un verdadero mal**

**presentimiento con respecto al brazalete que tenía en su antebrazo. El hecho de que ambos lo**

**llevaran, probablemente significaba que sus vidas, si no sus almas, estaban vinculadas de alguna**

**forma. Lo que suponía que si ella moría, había buenas probabilidades de que él también.**

**Maldición. Ella tendría que vivir hasta que resolviera el embrollo.**

**Consideró la opción de mentirle. Pero ¿para qué molestarse? Había visto a los Daimons,**

**algunos de sus poderes, y ¿qué demonios? Había un fantasma en el asiento trasero que parecía ser**

**su amigo. La forma en que se había comportado hasta el momento demostraba que al menos, se**

**encontraba familiarizada con lo sobrenatural.**

**¿Qué podía suponer un poco más?**

—**¿Qué tanto sabes de mitología Griega? —le preguntó.**

—**Zeus es el rey, ¿verdad?**

**Terrence resopló.**

—**Se lo cree la mayor parte del tiempo. Personalmente, creo que es un culo pomposo que**

**debería ser abofeteado por Hera al menos una vez en su existencia.**

**Candace hizo una mueca de dolor al darse cuenta de que él, de alguna forma, estaría**

**relacionado con ellos... Sí, su suerte mejoraba minuto a minuto.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver Zeus con todo esto?**

—**En realidad, nada. Tú eres quien lo trajo a colación.**

**Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.**

—**Me está doliendo la cabeza y tú aún evitas mi pregunta.**

—**De acuerdo, —le dijo simplemente—. Soy un Skotos.**

**Frunció el seño ante la desconocida palabra.**

—**¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Tienes una erupción?**

**No pareció nada divertido con su pregunta.**

—**No, humana, significa que solía ser un dios del sueño.**

**Bueno, él era un poco de ensueño...**

_**Oh, no, Candy, no estás tragándote sus chorradas, ¿o si? **_**Parecía tan poco probable y aún así, los**

**Dark-Hunters para los que Tate trabajaba, eran un ejército de guerreros inmortales creados por la**

**diosa Artemisa para proteger a la humanidad.**

**Sí, le había costado un tiempo asimilar esa realidad. Y si creía que Tate no estaba loco y que**

**los Daimons eran reales, porque les había visto más veces de las que hubiera querido, entonces no**

**tenía más opción que creer también este cuento.**

**Respirando profundamente, para contenerse por el resto de su historia, se puso tensa.**

—**¿Y ahora eres?**

—**Un muerto andante.**

**Con imágenes de los Daimons tratando de comérsela atravesando su mente, Candace salió**

**disparada del coche. Solo podía pensar en escapar antes de que él la convirtiera en su cena.**

**No llegó muy lejos.**

**Terrence se precipitó ante ella y la apresó contra su pecho.**

—**Te dije que no.**

**Ella lo había atenazado por la garganta.**

**Maldiciendo, se liberó mientras luchaba por respirar.**

**Terrence la miró fijamente mientras se imaginaba que la desmembraba en sangrientos trozos.**

**Enojado más allá de la tolerancia, echó su mano hacia adelante y la apretó contra la pared. Con su**

**garganta punzando de dolor, se abalanzó sobre ella intentando hacerle pagar su ataque.**

**Ya había recibido suficientes golpes en la vida...**

—**Vuelve a intentarlo, —le gruñó entre dientes apretados—, y con brazalete o sin él, te**

**arrancaré la cabeza y la usaré como tope de la puerta.**

**Candace sintió que el miedo trepaba por su espina dorsal, pero no tenía intenciones de**

**permitir que él lo notara.**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?**

—**Nada. Todo lo que quiero es entrar al infierno de los Daimons para poder visitar y asesinar**

**a una vieja amiga. Tú eres una pobre inocente que quedó atrapada bajo fuego cruzado.**

**La liberó de forma tan brusca que Candace casi se cayó. Se recompuso y se enderezó tanto**

**como pudo, pero estaba lejos de resultar intimidante ya que él le sacaba una buena cabeza.**

—**No me gusta que me amenacen, que me mientan o que me manipulen. Harías bien en**

**recordarlo —le dijo.**

**Le sonrió sarcásticamente.**

—**¿O qué? ¿Vas a lloriquearme?**

**Jesse arremetió contra él pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Terrence se volvió y lo sujetó por el**

**cuello. Lanzando a Jesse contra el suelo, se echó hacia atrás para golpearlo, pero se contuvo antes**

**de completar el ataque.**

**Se alejó.**

**Jesse lo miró boquiabierto mientras se ponía de pie.**

**Candace estaba asombrada. A pesar de que Jesse podía mover cosas, nadie jamás había**

**podido tocarlo.**

—**¿Cómo es que puedes tocarlo?**

**Terrence cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.**

—**Aún conservo muchos de mis poderes divinos, pero no todos, y los que aún tengo van y**

**vienen de manera impredecible. Sin lugar a dudas, cortesía de Hades y su retorcido sentido del**

**humor.**

**Jesse la miró fijamente con incredulidad.**

—**Creo que tendremos que creerle. Nadie había sido capaz de tocarme desde la noche en que**

**morí.**

**Tragando, Candace hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Lo que Terrence acababa de hacer era**

**imposible e inexplicable.**

—**De acuerdo. Empecemos de nuevo. Tú eres un dios del sueño cuyos poderes están jodidos,**

**y estas aquí para asesinar a alguien. Estos... —Ella alzó el brazo en el que tenía el brazalete. —Son**

**un desafortunado regalo.**

**Él asintió.**

—**Por todo lo que sé, estos pequeños juguetitos podrían explotar y asesinarnos. Tenemos que**

**encontrar la forma de quitárnoslos.**

_**¿Tú crees? **_**Ella contuvo su sarcasmo, presintiendo que no ayudaría con el problema o con su**

**irritabilidad.**

—**Bien. Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos.**

—**¿Tú? —El se burló. —Tú conoces a alguien. —Él se rió.**

**Oh, eso la ofendió.**

—**Ey, resulta que conozco a muchas personas. La mayoría de ellos son realmente inusuales.**

—**Sí, ¿y acaso alguno de ellos tiene algún tipo de conexión con un dios Griego?**

—**Pues de hecho, sí. —Lo miró pagada de sí misma. —Sucede que trabajan para Artemisa.**

**Reaccionó instantáneamente.**

—**¿Conoces a los Dark-Hunters?**

—**No personalmente, pero conozco a un Escudero.**

—**Llévame con él.**

**Esas palabras le cayeron como baldazo de agua fría a mitad de la noche.**

—**Eres un verdadero mandón HDP2. Quién se murió y te convirtió…**

**Candace se detuvo al darse de cuenta de que si decía la verdad, entonces el hombre era**

**realmente un dios. Lo que respondía a su pregunta. Y explicaba bastante sobre su ego y**

**prepotencia.**

—**Olvídalo. Sube al coche y vayamos a buscar a Tate. Si estás en lo cierto sobre estas cosas**

**explotando, entonces necesitamos darnos prisa.**

**Aparecieron dentro del coche instantáneamente.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza para despejarse mientras un extraño zumbido le susurraba en los**

**oídos.**

—**Guau. ¿Puedes llevarnos a lo oficina de Tate de esa forma?**

—**Solo si hubiera estado allí antes. Debo conocer el lugar al que me dirijo para perfeccionarlo.**

**De lo contrario podríamos atascarnos en medio de una pared o aparecer en algún otro lugar de**

**mierda.**

"**De mierda", era malo. Definitivamente no quería eso. Ser implantada a una pared no**

**mejoraría las cosas.**

**Jesse apareció en el asiento trasero.**

—**Por cierto, ¿Habéis notado que Gloria se desvaneció durante la persecución? No tengo idea**

**si considerarlo como algo bueno o como algo malo.**

**La tristeza la envolvió mientras ponía en marcha el coche.**

—**Estoy segura de que es malo. Pero nos preocuparemos por ella después de hablar con Tate.**

**A menos que puedas encontrarla en el otro plano, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer por ella**

**ahora.**

**El miedo destelló en los castaños ojos de Jesse.**

—**Sí, claro. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que hice eso? No es una experiencia que**

**quiera volver a afrontar.**

**Tampoco ella. El pobre Jesse casi había sido devorado por un Daimon.**

**Candace condujo hacia la oficina de Tate y cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número para asegurarse**

**de que él estuviera dentro.**

**Atendió a la cuarta llamada.**

—**Hola, mi amor. Acabo de cortar con los Escuderos.**

**Deslizó su mirada hacia Terrence, que permanecía sentado luciendo adusto e irritable.**

—**Eso es genial, pero ahora mismo tengo un real y apremiante problema.**

—**¿Encontraste algo?**

—**Más bien, algo me encontró a mí.**

—**¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, su voz denotaba miedo.**

**Candace consideró cual sería la mejor manera de contarle lo que había sucedido. No**

**acostumbraba a andarse con rodeos. Además, si Tate trabajaba para los Dark-Hunters, tal vez**

**estuviera al tanto de lo que era un Dream-Hunter.**

—**Mientras buscaba en los alrededores, un grupo de Daimons apareció y también… un**

**Skotos.**

**Se rió nerviosamente.**

—**Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no es cierto?**

**Terrence enarcó una bonita ceja como si pudiera oír la conversación.**

—**No, —le respondió, alargando la palabra—y me estoy jugando que sabes de que se trata.**

—**Absolutamente. ¿Te han herido?**

—**Raspado, un poco. —Miró a la izquierda sobre el Canal—. Pero el meollo del asunto es que**

**los Daimons me han abrochado algo en la muñeca y también en la del Skotos. No sabemos lo que**

**es y necesitamos encontrar a alguien que lo sepa.**

—**Necesitas un oráculo. —Tate hizo que eso sonara como algo tan fácil.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Sí, y nos encontramos un poquito alejados de Delphi, cariño.**

—**No tienes que ir a Grecia, nena. Conoces a Julián Alexander, ¿cierto?**

**Frunció el ceño ante el nombre tan familiar.**

—**¿El sexy profesor de historia?**

—**No es que lo considere sexy, pero sí.**

**Ella ignoró el sarcasmo.**

—**¿No estarás realmente diciéndome que él es un oráculo que habla con los dioses?**

**Tate rió con malicia.**

—**Prepárate, nena. Es hijo de Afrodita.**

**Por supuesto que lo era… ¿Por qué debería algo en este mundo tener sentido?**

**Dios santo, no es como si no estuviera sentada junto a uno de los hombres más guapos del**

**mundo que también era un dios. O que tuviera un tonto fantasma adolescente sentado en el**

**asiento trasero de su coche, tarareando la letra de la canción "Todos quieren dominar el mundo",**

**del grupo Tears for Fears.**

**Lo único que tenía sentido era que el buenorro del departamento de historia era también, un**

**semidiós…**

—**Estaba segura de que no me gustaría la respuesta, —murmuró—. Y pensar que todo este**

**tiempo, solo creí que se trataba de un profesor mono.**

—**Y todos tus alumnos creen que eres una excéntrica porque pareces hablar sola, cuando te**

**descubren teniendo una conversación con Jesse.**

—**Por supuesto que lo creen. Vale, ¿cómo lo encuentro?**

—**Te daré su número.**

**Candace repitió el número para que Jesse la ayudara a recordarlo. Colgó la llamada con Tate, e**

**inmediatamente llamó a Julián.**

**Cogió el teléfono a la tercera llamada.**

—**¿Dr. Alexander?**

—**¿Sí?**

—**No sé si me recordará, pero nos hemos encontrado en un par de funciones de la facultad.**

**Soy la Doctora Candace Dubois, la profesora de Examinación Médica y Patología…**

—**Sí, la recuerdo.**

**Eso era impresionante, dado que no tenía nada de especial. Era de estatura mediana, peso**

**mediano, tenía el cabello ondulado de color castaño oscuro y ojos pardos y normalmente vestía en**

**tonos beige o marrones, o usaba su bata blanca de laboratorio. Como regla general, no permanecía**

**en la memoria de las personas. De hecho, su grupo de secundaria la había votado como la**

"**Persona Con Más Probabilidades de Ser Olvidada" o "Que Se le Sentaran Encima Por Accidente".**

**El hecho de que el Dr. Alexander la recordara, le provocaba una pequeña e infundada emoción.**

—**Bien, porque estoy metida en algún tipo de embrollo.**

—**¿Y eso sería? —Aún a través del teléfono ella podía oír su tono de reserva.**

**Terrence le arrebató el móvil de las manos y empezó a hablar con Julián en una lengua que ella**

**ni siquiera pudo identificar. A pesar de eso, la suave y lírica cualidad del lenguaje era**

**increíblemente sexy. Era el tipo de tono que podría calentar a una mujer aún si estuviera pidiendo**

**una pizza. Odiaba el hecho de que le afectara.**

**Apuesto o no, era un cretino y lo último que una mujer necesitaba era alimentar su masivo y**

**prepotente ego.**

**Pocos minutos después, le devolvió el teléfono.**

—**Va a darte indicaciones para llegar a su casa.**

—**Gracias, —le dijo fríamente. Tomó el teléfono que le entregaba. —¿Dr. Alexander?**

—**Llámeme Julián.**

**Escuchó mientras le explicaba como encontrar su casa. Afortunadamente, no estaban muy**

**lejos.**

**No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar el pequeño bungalow en las afueras de St. Charles.**

**Candace no había terminado de aparcar antes de que Terrence los transportara hasta el porche.**

—**Sabes, eso es realmente molesto y desconcertante.**

—**No me importa en absoluto. —Llamó a la puerta.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza y Jesse la imitó. Lucía tan encantado como ella.**

**Julián abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Nunca fallaba en conmocionarla la magnitud**

**de lo apuesto que era ese hombre. Y no era la única que pensaba así. Sus clases estaban siempre**

**colmadas de estudiantes femeninas que no querían otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente. El hecho de**

**fuera uno de los mayores expertos en el mundo sobre civilizaciones antiguas era una especie de**

**bonificación.**

**El buen doctor estrechó sus ojos ante Terrence como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.**

—**Tienes emociones.**

**Terrence curvó su labio.**

—**En realidad no. Solo tengo una. Ira. A menos que cuentes una insaciable sed de venganza**

**como tal. Entonces serían dos.**

**El ceño de Julian se profundizó.**

—**Cómo es que puedes.**

—**Mira —Terrence habló bruscamente—. No tengo tiempo para esto. Quita el brazalete para**

**que pueda largarme a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.**

—**Tiene la idea fija, —explicó Candace.**

—**Sí, ya veo. —Julián dio un paso atrás—. Entra y déjame verlo.**

**Literalmente arrojó su brazo en la cara de Julián. El hombre era realmente odioso.**

—**Ahí.**

—**Tengo la sospecha de que ha sido criado por simios, —le dijo Candace a Julián.**

**Rió por lo bajo antes de coger el antebrazo de Terrence y examinar el brazalete mientras**

**permanecían de pie en la entrada.**

—**Esto no es griego.**

**Terrence se mofó.**

—**Por supuesto que lo es. Conozco el trabajo de Hefesto.**

—**También yo y esto no lo es. —Dobló su brazo para ver mejor el cerrojo.**

—**No puedo saberlo con exactitud, pero creo que el origen de esto es Atlante.**

**Aún no parecía del todo convencido.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

**Julian asintió severamente.**

—**Hefesto es mi padrastro. Tengo sus baratijas por toda mi casa… y experiencia con algunos**

**de sus artículos. Incluyendo esposas. El cerrojo en estas es definitivamente algo diferente.**

**Candace quería gemir por la frustración. Si Julián no podía ayudarlos, entonces ¿quién**

**podría?**

—**¿Sabes para qué sirve?**

—**En realidad no, pero si pudieran entrar en la casa y salir así del campo de visión de mis**

**vecinos, puedo preguntar.**

**Los ojos de Terrence se oscurecieron peligrosamente.**

—**Ni siquiera lo intentes, —le dijo—. He enfrentado cosas muchos peores que un Skotos**

**cabreado.**

**Terrence lo miró amenazadoramente.**

—**Tendrás que dormir en algún momento.**

—**También tú.**

**Candace dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto.**

—**Tranquilos, chicos, tranquilos. Por favor. Tan sólo quisiera liberarme antes de morir por**

**una sobredosis de testosterona.**

**Sin decir una palabra, Julián los guió dentro de la casa, hacia la sala de estar. Candace sonrió**

**ante la visión de los juguetes dispersados por el suelo en contraste con el resto de la inmaculada**

**casa. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había fotografías de Julián junto a una mujer de cabello oscuro**

**y unos niños, dos varones y dos niñas. Aparentaban felicidad absoluta.**

—**No sabía que tenía hijos, —le dijo ella, enternecida por la visión.**

**El sonrió orgullosamente.**

—**Están en la casa de unos amigos con su madre. Estaba intentando armar un programa de**

**estudios para mi nueva clase, aprovechando la tranquilidad y la falta de un bebé que garabatee**

**mis notas. Su hermana mayor acaba de enseñarle cómo dibujar tulipanes y ha estado plantándolos**

**por todos lados.**

**Para constatar sus palabras, había dos brillantes tulipanes rosa, de la altura de un bebé,**

**dibujados sobre la pared tras ellos.**

**Candace se podía imaginar lo difícil que podría ser, idear material de estudio interesante y**

**beneficioso mientras atendías a un bebé.**

**Personalmente, odiaba tener que preparar programas de estudio y eso sin contar con el...**

**pensándolo bien, tenía a Jesse. Realmente podía identificarse con la situación de Julián.**

—**Siento que estemos molestándote.**

—**Descuida, —le dijo en un tono amistoso—. Si esta es la peor interrupción que tengo por el**

**día, entonces me ha ido notablemente bien.**

**Después de eso y sin decir una palabra, Julián inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el**

**techo.**

—**Ey Ma, ¿tienes un minuto?**

**Candace miró hacia las escaleras, pensando que su madre estaría en la casa.**

**Resultó que no era el caso. Un destello de luz la dejó prácticamente ciega, antes de que una**

**mujer rubia increíblemente hermosa surgiera ante Julián. Delgada y llena de gracia, vestía un traje**

**de lana blanca; su madre parecía tan asombrada por la presencia de Candace como Candace lo estaba**

**por la suya.**

**Sin mencionar el hecho de que no aparentaba ser si quiera un día mayor que él. ¡Santa hostia!**

**¡Había una real y viviente diosa ante ella! ¿Qué aparecería a continuación? ¿Un dragón? Así fuera**

**Brad Pitt, estaría dentro de lo normal.**

—**¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Afrodita.**

**Julian señaló con la cabeza a Terrence, que lucía su usual y amenazante mirada de ira.**

—**Tenemos un problema.**

**Afrodita se volvió e hizo una mueca.**

—**¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que estabas muerto.**

—**Lo estoy. Gracias. Tú también te ves bien, para ser una vieja decrépita.**

**Afrodita lo miró como si sus palabras le dejaran un mal sabor de boca.**

**Terrence la ignoró al tiempo que alzaba el brazalete hacia ella.**

—**Estoy aquí para quitarme esto, y si no es posible quitarlo, al menos quiero saber lo qué es y**

**lo que hace.**

**Candace no creyó que la diosa pudiera lucir más asqueada y aún así se acercó amablemente.**

**Al menos hasta que se rió.**

—**Lo juro por el río Styx, Terrence, jamás he visto a nadie enfurecer más a los dioses que tú. ¿A**

**quién has irritado esta vez?**

**Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Terrence.**

—**No juegues conmigo, Afrodita. ¿Qué es?**

—**Es un deamarkonian. Una bonita baratija creada por los dioses Atlantes para vencer lo**

**invencible. No tenía idea de que aún existieran. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

—**Lo encontré prendido a mi muñeca. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?**

**Se encogió de hombros de la forma más grácil que Candace hubiera visto.**

—**Vincula las fuerzas vitales de dos entidades. Tú y —se volteó hacia Candace—tu pequeña**

**amiga. Si uno de vosotros muere, el otro muere también. Los Atlantes lo usaban para matar a**

**alguien más fuerte. Lo vinculas con alguien débil, entonces matas al débil para acabar así con el**

**fuerte. Simple.**

**Terrence maldijo.**

—**Oh, pero se pone aún mejor, —dijo Afrodita, arrugando la nariz en dirección a él—. Debéis**

**permanecer juntos. Si os alejáis demasiado uno del otro, ambos moriréis.**

**Candace se quedó estática.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Ella asintió.**

**Terrence maldijo otra vez.**

—**¿Cómo de lejos?**

—**No tengo idea. Adivino que lo descubriremos en cuanto uno de vosotros cruce el límite y**

**ambos caigáis muertos.**

**Esta vez la maldición de Terrence fue tan obscena que Candace se sonrojó.**

—**No puedo quedarme atado a ti —le gruñó.**

**Ella abrió la boca ante sus palabras de furia.**

—**Como si tú fueras mi sueño hecho realidad. Créeme, ese retorcido sentimiento que tienes**

**en tu estómago, lo comparto ampliamente.**

**Estrechó los ojos hacia ella, pero se rehusó a dejarse intimidar.**

—**¿Conoces alguna manera con la que podamos quitarnos esto? —le preguntó a Afrodita.**

—**No lo sé.**

**Por su expresión, Candace adivinó que esa no era la respuesta que Terrence quería.**

—**¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes? —le preguntó.**

—**¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás ciego? No soy Atlante, el brazalete fue creado para acabar con**

**nosotros, y eso significa que los dioses Atlantes que lo crearon no estaban realmente interesados en**

**compartir sus debilidades. Si conoces a alguien vinculado a su panteón muerto, te sugiero que lo**

**intentes con ellos. —Se volvió hacia Julian y sus facciones se suavizaron.**

—**Te veo luego, corazón. —Y se esfumó.**

—**¡Afrodita! —Terrence gritó hacia el techo—. ¡Trae tu flaco trasero aquí!**

**Candace se mofó.**

—**No imagino por qué no respondería a eso—. Entrecerró los ojos hacia Terrence.**

—**¿Dónde aprendiste modales? ¿En la prisión?**

**Él la miró como si pudiera visualizar sus manos alrededor de su cuello. A ella no le**

**importaba, ya que casualmente, albergaba la misma fantasía con respecto a estrangularlo...**

**preferentemente, con uno de esos brazaletes que los tenían vinculados.**

**Julián dejó escapar un largo suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en las caderas.**

—**Espero que seas amigo de Acheron. Es el único Atlante que conozco.**

**Terrence no parecía muy emocionado al respecto.**

—**Dame su número.**

**Candace enarcó una ceja hacia Terrence.**

—**¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo aparecer de la nada?**

**Julián se rió.**

—**Buena suerte. Es la única persona que conozco que puede ser más irritable que mi madre o**

**incluso Terrence. No invocas a Acheron. Lo solicitas amablemente.**

—**Estoy harto de que los dioses jueguen con mi vida —Terrence gruñó mientras Julián le**

**entregaba un trozo de papel con el número garabateado en él.**

**Un rayo de esperanza atravesó los ojos de Julián.**

—**Conozco el sentimiento. Pero a veces, la salvación llega en el momento menos esperado.**

**Sus ojos se posaron sobre Candace.**

—**Y de parte de la persona menos probable.**

**Terrence puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**No me vendas esa mierda. Estoy en una cuenta atrás. En veintidós días vuelvo al infierno.**

**Mi única meta es asegurarme de que esta vez, no iré solo.**

—**Entonces te deseo suerte. —Julián les enseñó la puerta—. Si necesitáis algo más, hacédmelo**

**saber.**

**Candace le dio las gracias antes de liderar el paso a través del porche. Le entregó el móvil a**

**Terrence mientras caminaba hacia el coche, estaba realmente sorprendida de que no los hubiera**

**hecho aparecer dentro.**

**Después de todo, él estaba distraído. No dijo una palabra. Se limitó a coger el móvil y marcar**

**el número con una expresión irritable, que era de algún modo, tentadora.**

—**Por supuesto que no estás disponible... —dijo en un tono gutural. Después, en un tono de**

**voz más normal dijo, —Acheron, soy Terrence. Cuando oigas los mensajes, necesito que me**

**devuelvas la llamada. Tengo un problema y necesito que te pongas en contacto conmigo lo antes**

**posible. Cerró el móvil y se lo devolvió.**

**Candace lo puso en su bolsillo trasero.**

—**¿Crees que responderá?**

—**No lo dudes.**

**Lo obligó a detenerse sobre la acera,**

—**¿Necesitas ser tan hosco cada vez que respondes?**

—**¿Y tú necesitas ser tan condenadamente alegre? Era demasiado pedir que me encadenaran**

**a una muda depresiva o a alguna de esas tías que visten de negro y escriben patética poesía.**

**En su vida la habían ofendido tanto.**

—**¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

**Sus ojos centellaron en la oscuridad.**

—**Agradece humana, que jamás podrás entenderlo.**

**¿Entender qué? ¿Qué él era un imbécil? No había excusa para eso.**

—**¿Sabes? no eres el único con problemas en esta ecuación. Resulta que yo tengo una vida y**

**un trabajo. Lo último que necesito es cargar con un gorila de ciento cuarenta kilos con un**

**resentimiento tan grande sobre sus hombros, que es un misterio que no le haya salido una joroba.**

—**No peso ciento cuarenta kilos.**

**Ella enarcó una ceja antes su respuesta.**

—**¿No niegas la parte del gorila?**

—**No.**

**Eso le quitó gran parte de su bravuconería. Era difícil atacarlo cuando parecía tan contento**

**con el hecho de ser un monstruo.**

—**Eh, ¿Candace? —Había una nota de pánico en la voz de Jesse.**

**Ella se volvió a mirarlo.**

—**¿Si?**

—**¿Qué es eso?**

**Miró en la dirección que le señalaba. Alto y ágil, con ojos rojos que destellaban en la**

**oscuridad.**

**Y se dirigía hacia ellos.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Terrence la empujó hacia Jesse.**

—**Vosotros dos quedaos detrás.**

**Candace no pretendía discutir, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la criatura que se aproximaba**

**y el hecho de que su piel parecía estar hirviendo y echando humo.**

**Vistiendo una capa negra que flotaba a su alrededor, ensombreciéndolo completamente,**

**excepto por esos espeluznantes ojos rojos, fue por Terrence tan rápido que ella apenas pudo**

**distinguirlo.**

**Arremetieron uno contra el otro.**

**Terrence hizo girar al demonio, que rodó y le disparó una bola de fuego. Él esquivó el fuego,**

**luego echó su mano adelante, para reenviárselo a **_**Smokey**_**, el Demonio.**

**No funcionó.**

**El demonio se echó a reír.**

—**Pobre Terrence. ¿Tienes problemas?**

—**¿Para patearte el trasero, Kaiaphas? Nunca.**

**La capa se desvaneció. En la oscuridad, la piel hirviente del demonio se articuló como si**

**fuera cuero. Su rostro mutó al de una gárgola, mientras que el algodón de su vestimenta se**

**convertía en una lustrosa armadura negra, que se ajustaba a los musculosos contornos de su**

**cuerpo. Sus ojos aún destellaban como brasas brillantes en el fuego.**

**Kaiaphas sacó una corta espada y la hizo girar alrededor de su cuerpo antes de atacar a**

**Terrence, que esquivó la cuchilla. Una muñequera plateada apareció en su brazo, que no tenía el**

**brazalete. Terrence la usó para desasir la cuchilla de las manos del demonio. Pero antes de que**

**pudiera capturarla, Kaiaphas la atrapó en su mano izquierda e intentó apuñalarlo una vez más.**

**Girando sobre sus talones, Terrence empujó al demonio. Kaiaphas trastabilló,**

**reincorporándose de inmediato.**

**Kaiaphas se echó a reír.**

—**Has mejorado.**

—**Sí, los críos crecen eventualmente. —Terrence le lanzó un puntapié, pero Kaiaphas atrapó su**

**pierna y le dio un tirón.**

**Terrence dio una voltereta en el aire para aterrizar de pie. Echó a correr tras el demonio y lo**

**cogió a la altura de la cintura. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás, aún luchando.**

**Candace quería correr, pero recordó, que mientras llevara el brazalete no podría alejarse**

**demasiado sin provocar la muerte de ambos.**

—**Busca un arma —le susurró fuerte a Jesse, al tiempo que se ponía a buscar una rama de**

**árbol o algo que le sirviera para ayudar a Terrence a acabar con el demonio.**

**De pronto, Jesse maldijo.**

**Candace se giró a mirar a los combatientes, para ver que había causado tal reacción en Jesse.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kaiaphas hizo girar la espada en su mano y apuñaló a Terrence en el**

**abdomen, atravesándolo de lado a lado.**

**Terrence emitió un jadeo. La sangre se juntaba alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada,**

**fluyendo sobre la mano de Kaiaphas.**

**El demonio se rió.**

—**Parece que tus habilidades no han mejorado lo suficiente, ¿eh? —Luego le dio un cabezazo**

**a Terrence. El golpe hizo tambalear hacia atrás a Terrence, y la espada salió despedida de su cuerpo.**

**Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras Kaiaphas elevaba su espada para el golpe de gracia.**

**Candace apretó los dientes, mientras revivía en su mente las muertes de su madre y su**

**hermano menor. Un sentimiento de ira infundada la sobrecogió, impidiéndole pensar**

**racionalmente.**

**En ese momento, el demonio se convirtió en el foco de veinte años de frustración y**

**desesperanza, a causa de un sistema legal que le había fallado. Y una rabia tan amarga, que casi**

**podía saborearla.**

**Pensando sólo en salvar a Terrence, Candace cogió el spray pimienta del bolsillo de su abrigo y**

**echó a correr hacia el demonio. Apartándolo de un empellón con toda su fuerza, contuvo el aliento**

**y lo roció con el spray.**

**Kaiaphas tosía y escupía. Echando chispas por los ojos, corrió tras ella.**

**Candace se preparó para el ataque, pretendiendo defenderse sólo con sus manos. Pero antes**

**de que la cogiera, algo lo apartó de un empellón.**

**Un destello de cabellos rubios le confirmó que se trataba de Julián, que traía un arma**

**consigo. Interponiéndose en su camino, forzó al demonio a alejarse de ella y de Jesse.**

**Mientras él se ocupaba del demonio, ella corrió hacia Terrence, que yacía en el suelo cubierto**

**de sangre. Su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba visiblemente. La sangre brotaba a borbotones entre**

**sus manos.**

—**Shh —le dijo Candace, apartándole la mano para poder verle la irregular herida—. Te tengo**

**Terrence. No te preocupes. —Se giró para mirar sobre el hombro—. Jesse, ve al camión y tráeme mi**

**maletín de emergencia.**

**Jesse se apresuró hacia el vehículo mientras ella examinaba la herida en el vientre de Terrence.**

**Se veía espantosa. Y en cuanto lo tocó, el maldijo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y estaba segura de**

**que la habría golpeado.**

**Afortunadamente, se desmayó antes de llevar a cabo la no pronunciada amenaza.**

**Ella elevó la mirada para ver a Julián envuelto en una impresionante lucha de espadas. Se**

**movían tan de prisa, que sólo podía ver las chispas que centellaban cada vez que sus espadas**

**chocaban. El sonido de metal contra metal era ensordecedor y envolvía todo excepto sus gruñidos**

**e insultos.**

**De repente, en un movimiento fluido, Julián eludió al demonio y lo hizo a un lado antes de**

**apuñalarlo en las costillas.**

**Tambaleándose hacia atrás, el demonio siseó, mostrando un juego completo de afilados**

**dientes, antes de disolverse en la oscuridad. Todo lo que quedó atrás fue el hedor a sulfuro y algo**

**que le recordaba a la melaza.**

**Julián estiró el cuello, como intentando percibir algo. Se giró hacia ella al tiempo que Jesse le**

**alcanzaba el maletín. Ella se concentró en detener la hemorragia de Terrence. No le resultaba fácil,**

**especialmente, cuando empezó a sentir que se mareaba.**

—**¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Jesse.**

—**No estoy segura.**

**Julián se arrodilló a su lado.**

—**Necesitamos sacarlo del punto de mira, si entiendes a que me refiero.**

**Ella ciertamente lo hacía. Habían sido afortunados, de que ningún coche circulara cerca**

**durante la lucha… o peor aún, que el perro del vecino no hubiera necesitado un paseo.**

—**No podría estar más de acuerdo.**

**Un segundo después, estaban en la casa de Julián, en una habitación del segundo piso que**

**estaba decorada en tonos verdes y cremas, y equipada con bonitas antigüedades Victorianas.**

**Ella y Julián se quedaron de pie junto al lecho de tamaño Queen mientras que Terrence yacía**

**sobre el mismo.**

**Jesse apareció un segundo después y arrugó la nariz.**

—**Esa es una herida repugnante. Debe doler.**

**Julián hizo una mueca al ver como emanaba sangre por el costado de Terrence.**

**Sin decir una palabra, ella le rasgó la camisa a Terrence. Contuvo el aliento y se acordó de una**

**de las ventajas de su trabajo. Los cadáveres, no sangraban sobre su mesa de reexaminación. No**

**había atendido a un paciente vivo desde que fuera una interna en la universidad.**

**Julián miró sobre el hombro.**

—**¿Cómo se encuentra?**

—**Esa… cosa, lo que sea que fuera, lo dejó hecho un desastre. La espada atravesó su cuerpo**

**de lado a lado.**

**Julián hizo una mueca.**

—**Sí, esa herida duele bastante. Sufrí alguna de esas, tiempo atrás.**

**Ella decidió dejar pasar el comentario, mientras inspeccionaba la hemorragia sanguínea lo**

**mejor que podía.**

—**Realmente necesito llevarlo al hospital, pero habiendo trabajado en la Sala de Urgencias**

**durante años, sé la clase de preguntas que nos harán y que no podremos responder.**

—**Aguarda, os llevaré a uno.**

**Ella abrió la boca para protestar.**

**Julián levantó la mano para silenciarla antes de que empezara.**

—**Es un lugar seguro, llamado Santuario. La sala de hospital está equipada para este tipo de**

**circunstancias. Es un lugar, donde aquellos que no son humanos pueden acudir en busca de**

**auxilio. Tendrá todo lo que necesitas y no habrá preguntas sobre la procedencia de ninguno de**

**vosotros.**

**Eso la hizo sentir mucho mejor.**

—**Bien. Porque a menos que empiece a curarse por sí mismo de inmediato, necesitará**

**cirugía… rápido. O morirá.**

**La muerte, era una posibilidad que prefería evitar.**

**Julián miró la cama empapada de sangre e hizo una mueca de dolor.**

—**Debería haberte llevado allí antes de arruinar el edredón. Es lo que gano por intentar pasar**

**por un humano todo el tiempo. A veces olvido mis propios poderes.**

**Lo próximo que supo, fue que se encontraban en algo parecido a un consultorio médico. El**

**interior estaba revestido de acero, excepto por los pisos de baldosas blancas y las paredes también**

**blancas, que estaban repletas de estanterías de vidrio atiborradas de medicinas. Había también una**

**acolchada camilla, junto a la que se depositaban tres bandejas cubiertas de instrumentos médicos y**

**quirúrgicos. Como le habían prometido, contenía todo lo que necesitaba para examinar a Terrence.**

**Julián se situó a su lado, cargando a Terrence en los brazos. Una tarea para nada sencilla,**

**teniendo en cuenta que el hombre era varios centímetros más alto que él.**

—**Estoy desorientada —dijo Candace en voz baja mientras la asaltaba una sensación de mareo.**

**Se abrazó al maletín más cercano para orientarse.**

**Ignorándola, Julián gritó:**

—**¿Carson?**

**La puerta de la izquierda se abrió, para revelar la figura de un hombre alto, de origen Nativo**

**Americano que los miró enfurecido. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una firme cola de**

**caballo y sus facciones afiladas, se asemejaban a las de un ave de rapiña.**

—**No gritéis. Tengo oídos extremadamente sensibles.**

—**Lo siento —respondió Julián—. Pero tenemos un problema. Carson, Candace. Candace,**

**Carson. Él es cirujano.**

—**Oh, gracias a dios —dijo, agradecida de que hubiera otro doctor presente—. Yo sólo opero**

**a los muertos.**

**Carson no hizo comentario al respecto. En vez de eso, su oscura mirada se posó sobre**

**Terrence.**

—**¿Y el tío que sangra sería…?**

—**Un Dream-Hunter.**

**Carson se quedó con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de Julián.**

—**¿Sangran en el plano humano?**

—**Aparentemente, y parece que bastante.**

**Carson asintió brevemente antes de atravesar la sala para abrir una puerta tras ellos.**

—**Traedlo aquí y colocadlo sobre la mesa.**

**Julián no dudó en obedecer.**

**Candace lo siguió dentro de la sala de cirugía. Al igual que la habitación exterior, estaba**

**limpia y esterilizada, tenía muebles de acero y grandes lámparas sobre la mesa quirúrgica. Se**

**parecía a cualquier quirófano que ella hubiera visto antes y estaba impresionada con la calidad de**

**los instrumentos y monitores. De hecho, sabía que varios hospitales matarían por encontrarse tan**

**actualizados.**

**Mientras Julián depositaba a Terrence sobre la mesa, ella se encaminó a la pequeña habitación**

**de la derecha donde un lavabo preparatorio aguardaba a que fuera a lavarse.**

**Carson la siguió de inmediato.**

—**Parece que sabes lo que haces.**

—**Soy Medico Forense y se me ocurrió que habrías de necesitar un asistente para la cirugía.**

—**Se secó las manos con una de las toallas verdes que estaban apiladas sobre la repisa junto al**

**lavabo.**

**El inclinó la cabeza antes de comenzar a enjabonarse las manos.**

—**Bien, mujer. Mi asistente de siempre tiene el día libre.**

**Julián apareció en la entrada con la ropa cubierta de sangre.**

—**Si nadie me necesita aquí, estoy planeando volver a mi casa a hacer un inventario de los**

**daños de mi cama. Y a rezar a dios, que ninguno de mis vecinos haya visto la descomunal batalla**

**que llevamos a cabo en la calle, con nuestro amigo demonio en el vecindario.**

**Carson carraspeó.**

—**Por favor, nada debe quedar grabado en cinta de video y Dios nos libre de las Cámaras**

**Web. Juro que odio la era moderna.**

**Candace ignoró su mordaz comentario y miró a Julián a los ojos.**

—**Buena suerte y gracias por la ayuda.**

**Julián le sonrió y se desvaneció, mientras Carson acarreaba una mesa de instrumentos hacia**

**la habitación contigua.**

—**¿No necesitaremos máscarillas y uniformes? —Preguntó Candace.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**Me lavo las manos por hábito. Básicamente, ese amigo tuyo, debería ser inmune a los**

**gérmenes que matan a los humanos. Y de cualquier modo, si algo pudiera infectarlo, sería algo**

**contra lo que no podremos protegerlo.**

—**Oh —Candace se situó en el lado opuesto de la mesa y lo ayudó a remover el esparadrapo**

**provisorio del costado de Terrence. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Carson no le quitara los**

**jeans a Terrence, pero parecía satisfecho dejándolo parcialmente vestido.**

**Dado que ella jamás había operado a nadie, mucho menos alguien que no fuera humano,**

**mantenía sus conocimientos quirúrgicos en secreto. Obviamente, el hombre sabía lo que hacía o**

**Julián no los hubiera traído aquí. Sin mencionar, que nadie habría pagado por todo ese**

**equipamiento, a menos que supiera como usarlo.**

**Era obvio ¿no?**

**Ella esperaba que así fuera. Dando un paso atrás, vio como Carson lo abría y empezaba a**

**trabajar en la herida. Ella se encogió al percatarse del daño causado. Sus arterias y sus tejidos eran**

**una pesadilla.**

**Pobre hombre... o lo que sea que fuera.**

**Una punzada de culpabilidad la atravesó al recordar la manera en que se había interpuesto**

**entre ella y el demonio. Había recibido lo peor de la lucha, y lo mismo había hecho en el callejón,**

**para que ellos no resultaran heridos.**

**A pesar de toda su grosera fanfarronería, él tenía corazón y al menos, un código de moral**

**básico. Ese entendimiento, suavizó la manera en que se sentía sobre él. En realidad, no era tan**

**malo. Y mientras lo miraba fijamente, una parte de ella se conmovió por su consideración.**

**Carson se estiró para coger una grapa de su inmaculada bandeja.**

—**¿Con qué le cortaron?**

—**Una espada corta.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Parece que lo hubieran atacado con una motosierra. Mira el daño que hay aquí. —El retiró**

**la piel para que ella tuviera una vista completa.**

**Candace le alcanzó una nueva grapa notando cuanto sangraba Terrence. Carson estaba en lo**

**cierto. Era tremendo.**

—**No sé si esto ayuda o siquiera importa, pero el hombre que blandía la espada era una**

**especie de demonio.**

—**¿Sabes a qué panteón pertenece?**

**Esta tenía que ser la conversación más atolondrada que hubiera tenido en su vida. No había**

**muchas personas, con las que pudieras hablar sobre la aparición de un demonio en medio de la**

**calle cuyo propósito era atacarte, que lo aceptaran tranquilamente, para luego formular una**

**pregunta tan simple. Debería ser interrumpida a carcajadas.**

**Y mucho alcohol.**

—**Ah, no. Pero Terrence lo llamó Kaiaphas.**

**Carson maldijo.**

**Candace se detuvo al notar la inesperada demostración de ira que causó el nombre.**

—**¿Le conoces?**

—**Parte griego y parte sumerio, todos cabrones. Es un milagro que alguno de ustedes haya**

**sobrevivido. Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué os atacaría a vosotros? Ese no es su estilo.**

—**¿A que te refieres?**

—**Kaiaphas es un **_**doleodai**_**. Un demonio vinculado. No puede actuar por cuenta propia, sino**

**bajo las órdenes de alguien más.**

**Ese era un dato interesante. Candace quería reír ante el absurdo de todo lo que había sucedido**

**desde el almuerzo.**

—**¿Cómo demonios he quedado envuelta en esto? Todo lo quería era inspeccionar una**

**simple escena de crimen y volver a casa. No... Retiro lo dicho. Todo lo que yo quería, era compartir**

**un sándwich de jamón y queso con un viejo amigo. Ahora, me veo arrastrada en medio de un**

**conflicto de dioses griegos y ni siquiera es la hora de la cena. No puedo esperar a ver que pasa a**

**continuación.**

**Carson sonrió.**

—**He tenido esos días.**

—**Seguro que sí.**

—**No, en serio. Deberías seguirme a todas partes y documentar todas las rarezas en la que me**

**veo envuelto.**

—**¿Cómo cuáles?**

**Él le quitó la grapa de la mano.**

—**Bueno, hubo una vez en que Marvin nuestra anterior mascota, un mono, escapó de su**

**dueño, Wren, él es un tigre que puede adoptar forma humana y subió al segundo piso a dormir**

**con el dragón. Resultó que nuestro dragón residente es alérgico a los monos. ¿Quien hubiera**

**podido saber o imaginar algo así? A Max le brotó un sarpullido en áreas que aún me hacen**

**encoger al recordarlas. Hasta el día de hoy, si le mencionas la palabra "mono", te escupe fuego.**

**También en otra oportunidad... o mejor no te cuento esa. Si llegara a oídos de Dev, me arrancará el**

**corazón para comérselo.**

**Candace retrocedió ante todo lo que le estaba contando. No... No podía ser.**

**¿Podía?**

—**¿Vosotros tenéis licántropos aquí?**

**Haciendo una pausa, él levantó la vista para mirarla.**

—**¿No eres una Escudera?**

—**No.**

**Él tuvo que contener el aliento y su rostro se cubrió con un velo de irritación. Gruñendo, se**

**puso a suturar.**

—**No tenías conocimiento sobre nada de lo que dije hasta que lo escuchaste saliendo de mi**

**boca, ¿verdad?**

—**Nop.**

**Él maldijo una vez más.**

—**No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. Asumí, ya que sabías sobre Terrence y el demonio, y**

**Julián que te manifestó aquí dentro, que sabrías todo sobre nuestro mundo.**

**No, pero estaba recibiendo una rápida introducción que la asustaba más y más, conforme**

**pasaban los minutos. En todas sus conversaciones con Tate, él jamás había mencionado a los**

**licántropos.**

—**Pero parece que ahora sí —dijo ella, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor sobre su verborrea—.**

_**Daily Inquisitor**_**, allá voy… Mejor aún, al psiquiátrico de la localidad.**

—**Sí. Y yo acabo de romper novecientas reglas. ¿Qué opinas de mantenerlo entre nosotros?**

—**Créeme, cariño. No voy a hablar. Valoro la poca salud mental que aún conservo y lo último**

**que quiero, es verme envuelta en medio de lo que estoy envuelta. Señálame la salida y Alicia**

**saldrá de la madriguera del conejo. De vuelta en la tierra y feliz de desarrollar el síndrome de**

**Alzheimer sobre todo este incidente. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de encontrarme aquí.**

**Estoy pensando que tal vez un Daimon me golpeó en la cabeza y todo esto es una gran alucinación**

**causada por una severa pérdida de sangre.**

—**¿Siempre divagas así?**

—**Si. Lo encuentro tranquilizador.**

**Él echó a reír mientras continuaba operando a Terrence.**

**Candace se detuvo al percatarse de algo.**

—**No le hemos suministrado nada para mantenerlo inconsciente. ¿No deberíamos hacerlo?**

—**No. No serviría de nada. Los Dream-Hunter son inmunes a ese tipo de drogas.**

—**¿En serio?**

**Él asintió, inclinándose hacia delante para enfocarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo.**

—**Son dioses. Las medicinas humanas no surten efecto en ellos.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué lo estamos operando?**

—**Porque está inconsciente y sangrando... Nunca antes había visto sangrar un Dream-Hunter.**

**Especialmente, no de esta forma. Pero intuyo que si puede sangrar, podría desangrarse**

**completamente y morir.**

**Por un lado eso tenía sentido, pero por el otro...**

—**Los dioses no pueden morir, ¿o si?**

—**Por supuesto que pueden. Sólo que no es cosa fácil y usualmente, se requiere alguna clase**

**de arma inmortal, que apostaría, es lo que se encontraba entre las manos de Kaiaphas cuando lo**

**atacó. —Levantó la vista para mirarla agudamente—. Los demonios no suelen atacar a un dios o a**

**ningún otro, a menos que estén convencidos de que le matarán. Tienden a cabrear al objetivo, que**

**ideará maneras de torturar y matar al demonio. Y luego, todo se vuelve un lío, cuando deciden**

**atacarse mutuamente. Como regla general, los demonios pierden. Y más aún, si nos referimos a un**

**dios enfurecido. Por lo tanto, los demonios tienden a ser un poco más cautelosos que el**

**depredador habitual. Cuando dan el golpe, suele ser rápido y mortal.**

**Candace dejó escapar un lento suspiro ante la simple veracidad de la afirmación. Bajó la vista**

**hacia Terrence que yacía en un aparentemente pacífico reposo. Su cuerpo estaba esculpido y era**

**letal. Un espécimen perfecto de belleza masculina.**

**Dormido, de esa forma, se parecía a un ángel, pero dada su austera personalidad, ella sólo**

**podía imaginar la lista de personas que lo querrían muerto.**

**Incluso ella.**

**¿Pero al punto de llamar a un demonio para destruirlo? Eso era cruel.**

**Pobre Terrence.**

**Ella guardó silencio mientras Carson, higienizaba, cauterizaba y suturaba la herida de**

**Terrence. Para cuando hubieron acabado, Terrence aún se encontraba inconsciente, pero sudaba**

**profusamente. Deslizó su mano por la incipiente barba de su firme mejilla y como sospechaba,**

**estaba afiebrada.**

**Sintiendo pena por él, fue a lavarse al lavabo y luego humedeció un paño con agua fría. Con**

**un poco de suerte, eso ayudaría. Llevó el paño hasta donde él estaba y lo dispuso sobre su frente,**

**sintiéndose arrollada por su atractivo. Él era un hombre increíblemente apuesto. Pero dado que era**

**un dios, se suponía que estaba implícito.**

**Todo lo que ella sabía sobre él, es que era un cretino... y que le había salvado la vida, dos**

**veces.**

**Levantó la vista hacia Carson que se encontraba en el servicio, mientras pensaba en el**

**término que Terrence había utilizado para describirse a sí mismo.**

—**¿Qué es un Skotos, exactamente?**

**Carson se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla antes de acercarse a ella.**

—**¿Donde has oído ese término?**

**Ella señaló a Terrence con la mano.**

—**Él me dijo, que eso es lo que era.**

**Carson asintió.**

—**En la Antigua Grecia, ellos eran los dioses del sueño. Siglos atrás, uno de ellos creyó que**

**sería divertido jugar en los sueños de Zeus. El gran tío, no compartió su sentido del humor, por lo**

**que ordenó que todos aquellos que poseyeran si quiera una gota de su sangre, debían ser**

**asesinados o sus emociones arrebatadas.**

**Ella recordó cuando Julián se mostró sorprendido por el hecho de que Terrence tuviera todas**

**sus emociones.**

—**Eso fue muy cruel.**

—**Si, bueno, Zeus no es exactamente conocido por su gran compasión. —Había una nota en**

**su voz que dejaba entrever que él tenía un asunto personal con el dios rey.**

**Carson señaló a Terrence con un movimiento de su cabeza.**

—**Tras la maldición de Zeus, los Oneroi, o dioses de los sueños, fueron relegados a**

**monitorear el sueño de los humanos y descubrieron rápidamente, que mientras estaban en el plano**

**de los sueños, la prohibición de Zeus no funcionaba. Podían sentir otra vez. Aterrorizados ante la**

**posibilidad de ser castigados, los dioses del sueño empezaron a patrullarse ellos mismos, para**

**asegurarse de tener bajo control a sus hermanos. Aún así, algunos empezaron a codiciar las**

**emociones, al punto de que perdieron control sobre ese apetito. Poco después, se volvieron**

**peligrosos para sí mismos y para otros.**

—**Como una adicción.**

—**Exacto. —Él apartó la toalla—. Los dioses del sueño que pierden el control y empiezan a**

**codiciar emociones son llamados Skoti. Skotos es la forma en singular.**

**Personalmente, a ella le gustaba más la idea de un dedo machucado. Pero al menos ahora,**

**entendía lo que él era en realidad.**

—**Terrence también dijo que estaba muerto.**

—**Bueno, en teoría los Skoti que se vuelven muy adictos, son ejecutados y enviados al Tártaro**

**para el castigo eterno.**

**Eso lo explicaba todo. Él había sido asesinado y traído de vuelta. Se preguntaba como era eso**

**posible. ¿Acaso habría hecho un pacto o algo así?**

**La sola idea era aterradora.**

**Candace frunció el ceño al notar una escritura desconocida extendida a lo largo del brazo de**

**Terrence. Presa de la curiosidad, tomó el brazo entre sus manos, admirada por la acerada sensación**

**de su piel, mientras estudiaba las fluidas letras.**

— **¿Puedes leer esto?**

**Carson se detuvo a su lado.**

—**No, lo siento. Parece griego y yo sólo hablo francés, cajún, inglés, algo de criollo y**

**gillipolleces por el estilo.**

**Ella pasó la mano sobre las oscuras letras rojas, intentando no pensar lo fuerte que era ese**

**brazo bajo sus dedos. ¿Por qué lo habría escrito ahí y que significaría?**

**Liberando el brazo, elevó la vista hacia Carson.**

—**¿Sabes algo sobre Terrence y su historia?**

—**No. Nunca lo había visto o escuchado de él hasta que vosotros lo trajisteis aquí. Hay varios**

**miles de Dream-Hunters y la mayoría se mantienen alejados del plano humano. Prefieren**

**esconderse entre los sueños. —Carson hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí e ir a casa?**

**Ella miró su brazalete.**

—**Desearía hacerlo, pero no puedo. Afrodita dijo que en tanto ambos lleváramos estos —ella**

**levantó el suyo para que él pudiera verlo— estamos vinculados. Si nos alejamos mucho uno del**

**otro, moriremos.**

—**Eso apesta.**

—**Dímelo a mí.**

**Él señaló una puerta tras él.**

—**Tengo una habitación más cómoda para vosotros dos. Te mostraré un lugar cómodo donde**

**sentarte mientras él duerme.**

**Candace se encogió con sólo pensar en volver a desvanecerse.**

—**Por favor, no me desintegres. Empiezo a sentir náuseas de tantas ideas y vueltas, y he**

**adquirido toda una nueva cuota de respeto para con Kirk y Spock.**

**El se rió.**

—**Entiendo. —Liberó el freno de la camilla con la punta de su bota—. Lo trasladaremos hasta**

**allí.**

—**Mil bendiciones para ti.**

**Él se detuvo para llamar a un tal Dev antes de guiarla hacia una habitación adyacente, que**

**estaba equipada con muebles antiguos. El mejor de todos, era una cama tamaño King que tenía**

**una edredón de brillante terciopelo rojo. Habían pesadas cortinas que lo volvían muy oscuro y a la**

**vez, extrañamente acogedor.**

—**Bonito lugar —dijo ella, pasando la mano sobre un hermoso tocador.**

—**Solo lo mejor para **_**Mamá**_**.**

—**¿Mamá?**

—**Nicolette Peltier. Ella es la dueña del lugar y todo el mundo aquí la llama "Mamá".**

—**Eso es muy dulce. Debe ser muy cariñosa —dijo Candace con una sonrisa.**

—**Puede serlo. En ocasiones, también puede ser una osa.**

—**Mi madre también era así.**

—**Eh, sí.**

**Un apuesto hombre de veintitantos años, con largo y rizado cabello rubio, abrió la puerta de**

**un empujón.**

—**¿Que necesitas, Doc?**

**Carson señaló a Terrence.**

—**Ayúdame a moverlo. No quiero forzar su costado.**

**Dev frunció el entrecejo severamente, al notar a Terrence sobre la camilla.**

—**¿Quien es?**

—**Un Dream-Hunter.**

**Dev estaba atónito.**

—**¿Ellos sangran?**

—**Eso parece**

—**Joder —dijo Dev por lo bajo, antes de ayudar a Carson, a trasladar a Terrence desde la**

**camilla hacia la cama. En cuanto Terrence estuvo ubicado, Dev la miró fijamente para luego salir**

**acarreando la camilla, sin decir una palabra más.**

**Candace no estaba segura como definirlo.**

—**Es algo estirado, ¿no?**

—**La mayoría de nosotros los somos. Nuestra supervivencia depende de mantenernos en**

**secreto.**

—**Y yo he abierto una brecha.**

**Él asintió.**

**Candace quería hacerle saber que ella nunca haría algo para lastimarles. Además, quien le**

**creería si ella alguna vez decía que había una familia de licántropos instalada en Nueva Orleáns.**

—**Vuestro secreto está totalmente a salvo conmigo, Carson. Créeme, mantener la boca**

**cerrada es a lo que me dedico. Si el departamento de policía puede confiar en mi, entonces**

**vosotros también.**

—**Lo sé. De lo contrario te asesinaríamos y devoraríamos cada parte de tu cuerpo.**

**No estaba segura de si él bromeaba o no, pero algo le decía que hablaba muy en serio.**

**Señalándole la puerta con su pulgar le dijo:**

—**Si necesitas algo, estaré fuera en mi escritorio. Siéntete como en casa. Le indicó la puerta**

**sobre la izquierda con un movimiento de su barbilla—. El baño está por ahí.**

—**Gracias.**

**Él cerró la puerta.**

**Candace dejó salir un largo suspiro sintiéndose exhausta. Estaba sola en un hogar extraño,**

**algo que no acostumbraba hacer.**

—**¿Dónde estas Jesse? No me gusta estar sola. —Los años de amistad habían convertido la**

**soledad en una cosa rara. Estaba tan habituada a él, que cuando se quedaba sola, casi sentía un**

**dolor físico.**

**Sintiéndose un poco perdida y sobrecogida, se acercó a la cama para cubrir a Terrence con el**

**edredón. No parecía tan feroz ahora, pero aún había un aura en él, que te dejaba ver, cuan letal era.**

**Ella dejó caer la vista sobre sus manos y sobre las cicatrices que estropeaban sus nudillos. Eran**

**viejas y habían sanado, pero aún así, ella podía notar que no habían sido causadas por una sola**

**herida. Habían sido reabiertas y cicatrizadas en muchas peleas...**

**Si, en ocasiones, su trabajo le permitía conocer demasiado sobre una persona. Sin mencionar,**

**que había numerosas cicatrices estropeando sus pecho y brazos. Sorprendentemente, la única**

**cicatriz en su rostro era una apenas perceptible, sobre su sien derecha.**

—**¿Quien eres Terrence?**

—**¿Candy?**

**Ella sonrió al reconocer el sonido de la voz de Jesse. El reapareció justo a su lado.**

—**¿Dónde has estado?**

—**Vosotros me habéis abandonado —dijo a la defensiva—. ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es**

**rastrear a un humano a través del plano ectoplásmico? No, no la tienes. Y créeme, no quieres**

**tenerla. Estoy agradecido de haberte encontrado a ti esta vez y no a esa extraña mujer alimentando**

**a su Schnauzer con gelatina.**

**Ahora, podía visualizarlo...**

—**De aaaaacuerdo. Lo lamento mucho.**

—**¡Deberías! —Entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Terrence—. No se ve nada bien. ¿Crees que**

**sobreviva?**

—**Eso creo.**

—**Diría que es una maldita lástima excepto que hasta que averigüemos un modo de liberarte,**

**morirías, también.**

—**Que agradable que recuerdes ese pequeño detalle. —Frunció el ceño mientras le miraba y**

**recordaba su diatriba de antes—. ¿Plano ectoplásmico? ¿Qué demonios es eso?**

—**Es la jerga de aquellos de nosotros que hemos cambiado de cuerpo. Es el gran Más Allá**

**donde rebotamos unos contra otros como átomos flotantes. Es una tierra de brutos, que es por lo**

**que paso el tiempo contigo. Pero sólo porque eres menos bruta que ellos.**

**Candace le miró boquiabierta ante su crítica.**

—**Ruego tu perdón. No soy bruta.**

—**Asqueroso al máximo. Y que más. Te he visto por las mañanas. No eres exactamente una**

**dama.**

**Puso los ojos en blanco ante las expresiones ochenteras.**

—**Realmente te odio.**

—**Seguro que sí. —El sonrió como el gato Cheshire—. Eso explica porque estabas tan**

**preocupada por mi.**

**A veces era demasiado astuto. Candace se enfadó juguetonamente con él antes de girarse**

**hacia Terrence.**

**Era una lástima que supiera tan poco sobre él y le hacía preguntarse sobre su pasado. ¿Que le**

**había hecho luchar todas las batallas que le habían dejado unas cicatrices tan horrendas, por otra**

**parte hermoso cuerpo?**

—**¿Crees que tiene razones para ser tan hostil?**

—**No realmente. Personalmente creo que le gusta ser un gilipollas. Sabes, hay un montón de**

**esos en el mundo.**

**Era verdad. De hecho había conocido a más de ellos que su parte de fracasos, también, y**

**todavía… Parecía ser algo más. Una persona no odiaba tanto como Terrence parecía hacerlo sin**

**tener la habilidad de amar en el mismo grado.**

**Y su necesidad de matar hasta la exclusión de todos también hablaba de una extrema**

**traición. La única persona a la que ella realmente había querido matar era la que había tomado la**

**vida de su madre…**

—**No se puede odiar sin amar.**

**Jesse frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Es algo que mi madre solía decir.**

**Hizo muecas.**

—**Oh, hombre, no… no te atrevas.**

—**¿Atreverme a qué?**

—**A poner esos ojos llorones como si estuvieras simpatizando con él. —Hizo un irritado**

**ruido con su garganta—. Eres tan tierna. ¿Hola? Este es el hombre que te ha vinculado a él**

**mientras está tratando de descender al infierno para matar a alguien. No le preocupan tus**

**sentimientos. No te preocupes tú por él.**

**Candace ondeó para alejar su diatriba.**

—**Oh, deja de gruñir. Ni siquiera le conozco.**

—**Y mejor que siga así.**

**Sabía que Jesse tenía razón. Es más, había una parte de ella que estaba atraída por Terrence**

**incluso contra su sentido común. No estaba segura de por que. El parecía perdido de algún modo.**

**Oh, si el humor del Señor Macho Alfa estaba perdido… bien. Ella lo estaba perdiendo.**

—**¿Has oído algo de Gloria? —preguntó a Jesse, tratando de distraerse.**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**Ni siquiera un gemido. Estoy pensando que los Daimons se la comieron.**

**Candace odiaba esos pensamientos. Nadie merecía ese destino.**

—**Espero que no. Parecía realmente agradable.**

—**Te oigo. —Jesse flotó hacia las cortinas. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.**

—**Entre —dijo Candace.**

**Carson entró en la habitación llevando una pequeña sierra de mano.**

**Candace dio un paso atrás, curiosa por sus intenciones.**

—**¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Señaló a su brazalete con la sierra.**

—**Me estaba preguntando si esto serviría para quitar el brazalete.**

**Ella sonrió con alivio. Por un segundo, había tenido miedo de que fuera a cortarle la garganta**

**para silenciarla.**

—**Justo ahora eres mi persona favorita en el planeta. Si, por favor fríelo.**

**Carson rió mientras se movía para cogerle la muñeca con las manos. Hizo una pausa de un**

**minuto para examinar el brazalete.**

—**Parece oro normal.**

—**Afrodita dijo que era Atlante. Algo hecho por los dioses.**

**El respiró bruscamente.**

—**Oh… —El se echó hacia atrás—. ¿Eso es malo?**

—**Quizás. No se lo bastante sobre ellos ni siquiera para adivinar lo que intentar cortar esto te**

**haría. Por todo lo que sé, el mundo podría acabarse.**

**Ella soltó su brazo de su agarre.**

—**Por favor, no. Hubo una situación tensa en el final de Dexter3 la semana pasada y tengo**

**que ver como acaba.**

**Sus palabras parecieron sorprenderle.**

—**¿Ves eso?**

—**Religiosamente. Ya que estoy mórbidamente fascinada por la serie.**

—**Dado mi trabajo y vida, es un programa que evito tanto como Planeta Animal —**

**retrocedió—. Os dejaré solos otra vez.**

**Apenas había dado un paso fuera de la puerta antes de que oyera el retumbar de una voz**

**profunda detrás de ella.**

—**¿Donde estoy?**

—**Uau —dijo Jesse desde la cama—. El muerto se ha levantado… otra vez.**

**Ignorando a Jesse, fue al lado de Terrence. Sus ojos azules estaban ribeteados de rojo e**

**inyectados en sangre. Su piel todavía tenía una capa de gris y por la respiración superficial podía**

**decir que tenía grandes dolores.**

—**Estás en el Santuario.**

**Respiró profundamente y luego hizo una mueca.**

—**Huelo a Were-Hunter.**

—**¿Were-Hunter?**

**Se movió ligeramente bajo la sábana antes de hablar otra vez.**

—**Lycantropos.**

—**Oh. —Realmente, eso tenía sentido para ella. Los Dark-Hunters cazaban vampiros**

**Daimon. Los Dream-Hunters cazaban sueños y… bien, esto le hacía preguntarse que cazarían los**

**Were-Hunter.**

**Si. Forzó a esos pensamientos a alejarse.**

—**Creo que un Were-Hunter podría haber ayudado a traerte aquí.**

**Terrence intentó sentarse, luego siseó.**

—**Con cuidado —dijo, apresurándose hacia él. Le puso las manos en el pecho, luego le**

**empujó hacia atrás mientras una descarga eléctrica la atravesaba. No sabía por qué, pero tocar su**

**pecho era extremadamente desconcertante, y la dejaba sin aliento—. Te dieron una grave puñalada**

**y Carson dijo que no podía darte nada para el dolor.**

**Un tic apareció en su mandíbula mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama y apartaba el trapo**

**de la frente. Lo miró como si fuera un alien queriendo succionarle el cerebro.**

—**Estabas febril —explicó.**

**Su ceño se agudizó.**

—**¿Tú hiciste esto?**

**Ella no podía entender su ira. Era como si su amabilidad verdaderamente le cabreara.**

—**Pensaba que estaba haciendo algo agradable por ti. Lo siento.**

—**¿Por qué harías algo agradable por mí?**

—**Porque estabas herido y sangrando.**

**Todavía no había respiro en su fría, penetrante mirada.**

—**¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?**

—**Fui a la escuela de medicina para ayudar a la gente. Es por lo que hago lo que hago.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Nunca en la vida había conocido a alguien que tuviera tantos problemas en aceptar ayuda.**

**Querido Señor, ¿qué le habían hecho al pobre hombre para que algo tan simple como poner un**

**trapo en su febril frente le hiciera tan receloso?**

—**Me estoy dando cuenta que tienes un problema con que sea agradable contigo.**

—**Sí —dijo—. Lo siento. La gente no es agradable. Especialmente no conmigo.**

**Algo dentro de ella se tensó ante esas gruñidas palabras.**

—**Terrence…**

—**No quiero tu compasión. —Lanzó la tela al suelo—. O tu amabilidad. Solamente apártate**

**de mi camino y no hagas que te maten hasta que encuentre alguna manera de llegar a Kalosis.**

**Uau. Eso la hacía toda tibia y caliente por dentro. Él era como un agitado puercoespín en una**

**fábrica de globos.**

—**¿Por qué es tan importante para ti matar a esa persona?**

**Desde algún lugar una imagen ardió en su mente. Era Terrence. Estaba en una oscura,**

**deprimente cueva, colgado dolorosamente de sus brazos. Su cabello negro estaba enredado con**

**sangre y suciedad, y le caía hacia delante, sobre la cara. Completamente desnudo, su cuerpo estaba**

**cubierto de heridas sangrientas.**

**La agonía de sus ojos era hermética. Intentaba escapar o luchar, pero no podía hacer nada.**

**Golpe tras golpe de un látigo de púas de acero llovían sobre su carne, abriendo nuevas heridas y**

**haciéndolo girar. A los dos esqueletos que lo golpeaban no les preocupaba cuanto tiempo llevaban**

**hiriéndolo mientras le causaran dolor.**

—**¡Para! —suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo.**

**Las imágenes se desvanecieron tan rápidamente como habían empezado.**

**Terrence le dirigió una mirada tan fría que la alcanzó interiormente y la hizo parte de su muy**

**congelada alma.**

—**Eso es un destello de diez segundos de siglos de tortura que he aguantado a causa de la**

**crueldad de una persona. ¿Más preguntas?**

**Ella no podía respirar a causa del dolor interior. Todo lo que podía hacer era sacudir la**

**cabeza. No le extrañaba que estuviera enfadado, era difícil apartar el bulto de su garganta.**

—**Sí —dijo después de una breve pausa—. Tengo sólo una. ¿Habiendo dado a esta persona**

**que te traicionó tanto ya, por que les darías también tu vida?**

**El rió amargamente.**

—**Déjame explicarte como conseguí llegar aquí, humana. Hice un favor a una diosa, la cual**

**habló con Hades para convertirme en humano durante un mes. Un. Único. Mes. Ahora, habiendo**

**vivido en el Tártaro todos estos siglos, he aprendido que Hades no deja ir a nadie de buena gana,**

**especialmente no a alguien con mi pasado, voy a volver al infierno, nena. Nada de "síes", "ies", o**

"**peros" sobre esto. El único factor indeterminado que queda es si voy a volver sólo o no, y no**

**tengo la intención de hacerlo así. —Sus ojos ardían en ella un instante antes de que se empujara**

**fuera de la cama—. ¿Dónde está mi camisa?**

**No podía creer la vista de él de pie dada la severidad de la herida. ¿Cómo podía incluso**

**moverse, especialmente dado que no había tenido ni una gota de analgésico?**

**Luego entonces, habiendo visto lo que le habían hecho en el Tártaro, se figuró que**

**probablemente estaba acostumbrado al dolor y que no le perturbaba ahora. Incluso tan mal como**

**le habían intentado quebrar, había estado tratando de luchar contra ellos.**

—**No puedes moverte así. Necesitas descansar.**

—**Que se joda el descanso —gruñó entre los dientes apretados—. Tengo demasiado que**

**hacer para estar tumbado en la cama como algún príncipe consentido.**

**Ella se puso delante de él para evitar que saliera.**

—**Vas a abrirte la herida.**

—**¿Y qué?**

—**¿Y qué? ¿Estás loco? —Tenía que estarlo—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te dolerá?**

**La dio una seca y fría mirada antes de darse la vuelta y mostrarle la espalda.**

—**Sí, tengo una maldita idea bastante buena.**

**Candace se cubrió la boca mientras miraba fijamente las cicatrices de honor que estropeaban la**

**belleza de su piel. Decir que había sido atacado salvajemente era una descripción insuficiente.**

**Estiró la mano instintivamente para tocarle, pero se agarró a si misma antes de hacer contacto.**

**La mano se cernió allí, justo encima de las marcas. Tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que se**

**alzaba de su piel febril. El pensamiento de él siendo golpeado de esa manera la rompía. ¿Qué tierra**

**de monstruos podía hacer una cosa así?**

**El hecho de que había sufrido solo con nadie para cuidarle la hizo sentir mas enferma.**

**El se dio la vuelta para encararla.**

—**Ahora ¿dónde está mi camisa?**

**Ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de que pudiera responderle en un tono**

**semihumano.**

—**La cortamos para quitártela.**

**El apartó la mirada como si su respuesta hubiera enviado una onda de furia a través suyo.**

—**Mil gracias.**

**¿Por qué estaba tan molesto por una simple camisa?**

—**Podemos ir a tu casa y conseguir otra.**

—**No tengo casa y no tengo otra camisa.**

**¿Hablaba en serio?**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Terrence se movió para quedarse delante de ella. Bajó la mirada y sonrió burlonamente.**

—**¿Por qué no puedes seguir esto, humana? Me permitieron salir del infierno, no de un**

**parque de atracciones. Ellos no te mandan exactamente al mundo con un guardarropa y la cartera.**

—**Pero has estado aquí unos cuantos días, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has comido?**

**No respondió mientras la apartaba.**

**Fue entonces que supo lo que se había negado a decir.**

—**Has estado durmiendo en la calle, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Quién dice que he estado durmiendo?**

**Abrió la puerta.**

**Carson alzó la mirada desde donde estaba sentado en un oscuro y duro escritorio como si**

**esperara que Terrence le molestara. Alcanzó una camisa que estaba doblada en el escritorio y se la**

**tiró.**

—**Puedes coger esta.**

**Terrence tomó la camisa sin mucho más que un gracias. Se la estaba poniendo por la cabeza**

**cuando Candace se le unió en la habitación.**

**El teléfono móvil sonó. Candace lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la identificación. Entraba como una**

**llamada restringida. Lo abrió.**

—**¿Hola?**

**La voz que respondió era profunda e increíblemente sexy y lucía un acento melodioso que**

**mandaba un embotamiento por su espina dorsal.**

—**Soy Acheron Parthenopaeus que devuelve la llamada de Terrence. ¿Podrías entregarle el**

**teléfono por favor?**

**Sí, pero realmente no quería hacerlo. Preferiría con mucho hablar con esa bonita voz que era**

**inquietantemente apaciguadora y tranquilizadora. De mala gana, se lo ofreció.**

—**Es Acheron.**

**Con la típica forma de Terrence, le arrancó el teléfono de la mano.**

—**¿Dónde infiernos estás?**

**Jesse se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Candace.**

—**Eso me haría querer ayudarle. ¿Y a ti?**

—**Shh… —dijo, suprimiendo una sonrisa ante sus honestas palabras.**

**Terrence cerró el teléfono de golpe y se le devolvió. Otra luz brillante destelló antes de que un**

**hombre inmenso con largo cabello negro y un aura tan letal que hacía que Terrence pareciera un**

**gatito apareciese.**

**Llevaba gafas de sol negras **_**Oakley **_**y un abrigo largo, de estilo pirata sobre una camiseta**

**negra de **_**Misfits**_**. Este ser parecía proclamar, Johny Depp no tenía nada, cuando este hombre**

**llegaba, era el sex appeal absoluto. Acheron lo rezumaba por cada poro.**

**Se quedó de pie descansando su peso en una pierna, tenía una mochila negra de cuero**

**arrojada casualmente sobre un hombro. Candace frunció el ceño mientras se daba cuenta de sus**

**botas de combate **_**Dr. Martens **_**rojas con negro, que probablemente le añadían 5 centímetros más a**

**su impresionante estatura.**

—**Ya era hora —gruñó Terrence.**

**La única reacción de Acheron fue una ceja negra perfectamente formada que se arqueó sobre**

**el marco de las gafas de sol.**

—**Aunque respeto las tendencias suicidas la mayoría de los días, harías bien en recordar a**

**quien te diriges, y más al grano, lo que puedo hacer por ti. Nadie dice que tengas que volver al**

**Tártaro de una pieza.**

**Terrence cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

**Con su humor aligerado, Acheron se giró hacia ella.**

—**¿Puedo ver tu brazalete?**

**Educado. Mortal. Magnífico. Respetuoso. Sexy más allá de la resistencia humana. Oh, que**

**alguien le ponga un lazo, definitivamente le quería en casa. Tragando mientras un**

**estremecimiento la bajaba por la espina dorsal, hizo lo que pedía.**

**Acheron cogió la mano en las suyas y la sostuvo en alto para poder estudiar el cierre.**

**Después de un momento, le soltó el brazo y miró a Terrence.**

—**¿Quieres las buenas noticias primero o las malas?**

—**¿Realmente importa?**

**La comisura de la boca de Acheron se curvó con una sonrisa de burla.**

—**No para mí… Las malas noticias, no puedo tocarlo. Quiero decir que puedo, pero ambos**

**moriríais si lo manipulo.**

**Terrence maldijo.**

—**¿Quién infiernos inventó esto?**

**Acheron colocó ambas manos en las asas de la mochila para anclarla sobre su chaqueta.**

—**Archon, el rey de los dioses Atlantes. Confía en mí, era un gilipollas integral.**

**Candace dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía. Esto no parecía**

**particularmente agradable para ellos.**

—**¿Y las buenas noticias?**

—**Alguien tiene una llave y no, no te marchitarás y morirás porque lo tengas. En teoría**

**puedes vivir una eternidad vinculados juntos con esto.**

—**¿Pero? —preguntó ella.**

**Acheron inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Siempre hay un pero implicado, ¿verdad?**

**Desafortunadamente.**

—**¿Y este sería?**

—**Quienquiera que tenga la llave no la cederá fácilmente dado que está en las manos de**

**quienquiera que convocó el brazalete, y estoy seguro de que no te la enviaron unos colegas como**

**regalo de broma. Pero espera, hay más… la pulsera tiene una baliza rastreadora para ellos.**

**Oh, a ella no le gustaba como sonaba eso.**

—**No me jodas —dijo Terrence en un tono tan bajo y mortal que la hizo temblar.**

—**Ni en tu mejor día. Dado que la idea de los brazaletes es la de localizar a un enemigo y**

**vencerlos, están equipados con todo lo que tu enemigo necesita para matarte. La llave maestra no**

**podrá encontrarte no importa donde vayas, pero cualquier debilidad que tengas será revelada ante**

**él… o ella. —Acheron miró a Candace—. Los Atlantes jugaban para ganar.**

—**Lo cual es por lo que están todos muertos, ¿correcto? —preguntó Terrence.**

**Acheron se encogió de hombros.**

—**Eso es la cadena alimenticia para ti. Incluso aquellos en la cima son comida para alguien**

**más. Tarde o temprano, todos somos comidos por algo.**

**Terrence giró su atención a ella.**

—**Mira, la humana no hizo nada para estar en este lío. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para**

**sacarla de esto?**

**Candace estaba aturdida ante lo que había pedido.**

**Acheron le hizo un melancólico gesto con la cabeza.**

—**Ojalá. Créeme, nada me cabrea más que ver a un inocente sufrir. La única manera de**

**liberarla es consiguiendo la llave y abriendo el brazalete.**

**Terrence maldijo otra vez.**

—**Sabes que probablemente esté en Kalosis, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna oportunidad de que puedas ir**

**por ella?**

**Acheron rió.**

—**Te aseguro que si fuera allí para hacer eso, tendrías peores problemas en tus manos que**

**matar a Satara.**

—**¿Puedes al menos deshacerte de ella por mi?**

**Acheron se burló.**

—**¿Cómo que ella no lo vería venir? A ti te teme. A mi me odia activamente.**

**Terrence se encontró con la mirada de Candace y la sostuvo. Por primera vez, ella vio algo**

**dentro de él que parecía humano. Un pequeño chip en esa maldad que parecía envolverse a su**

**alrededor como una capa.**

—**Pero hay algo que puedo hacer por ti. —Acheron se estiró y tocó el hombro de Terrence.**

**Terrence dejó salir un jadeo mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y**

**gimió como si un relámpago se moviera por él.**

**Candace se encogió ante la vista de él temblando.**

**Después de un minuto, levantó su camisa para mostrar que su herida se había ido. Ni**

**siquiera una cicatriz permanecía para estropear su paquete de abdominales perfecto.**

—**Gracias.**

**Acheron inclinó la cabeza, luego miró más allá de ella, a Jesse.**

—**Tú eres la mejor defensa de Candace. En cualquier momento que un demonio se acerque a**

**ellos, hay una pequeña ruptura en el plano mortal. Se siente como un hormigueo en tu espina**

**dorsal. Puedes darles unos pocos segundos de aviso antes de que les ataquen.**

**Jesse parecía tan sorprendido como ella.**

—**¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?**

**Acheron sonrió.**

—**Sé muchas cosas.**

**Jesse sonrió ampliamente.**

—**Hombre, me gusta pasar el tiempo con esta gente. Me ven y me oyen. No tienes ni idea que**

**cuan refrescante es esto.**

**Dando un paso más cerca de Candace, Acheron se quitó una muñequera de cuero de su**

**muñeca y se la abrochó en el brazo izquierdo.**

—**Esto te dará la fuerza del demonio que te ataque. Lo que no hará es hacerte mejor luchador**

**y no evitará que mueras. De cualquier forma, si golpeas a un demonio en la cabeza con algo, te**

**aseguro que no se reirán de tus intentos.**

**Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.**

—**Hay algo dentro de ti, Candace, que te asusta. Lo has ocultado toda tu vida, pero sabes que**

**está allí. Acechando y afligido por ser libre. Sé que huyes de ello. No lo hagas. Es la única cosa en**

**esto que te salvará la vida. Alcanza tu interior y abraza lo que realmente eres. Cuando estés**

**preparada, no necesitarás mi pulsera para ayudarte.**

**Y con eso se desvaneció.**

**Su brazo todavía hormigueaba donde lo había tocado. Miró a Jesse.**

—**¿Qué demonios fue eso?**

**Jesse giró las manos hacia fuera y se encogió de hombros.**

**La mirada de Candace fue de él a Terrence y durante un latido del corazón captó un destello de**

**su vulnerabilidad. En sus ojos había pena, tristeza y un dolor tan profundo que hicieron que su**

**respiración se atascara. Quería estirarse hacia él, pero temía cuan violentamente reaccionaría a tal**

**gesto.**

**Carson se aclaró la garganta.**

—**No quiero ser grosero, chicos, pero creo que lo mejor es que os vayáis. La idea detrás del**

**Santuario es que sea un refugio. La última cosa que necesitamos es tener a un demonio estallando**

**aquí, el cual no está vinculado por nuestras leyes.**

**Eso evaporó todas las emociones de los ojos de Terrence excepto la severa determinación.**

—**No te preocupes, no voy a mancillar tu prístino palacio con mi presencia.**

**La siguiente cosa que Candace supo fue que estaban fuera, de pie en Ursulines Street.**

**Claramente nadie parecía haberlos visto hacer pop de ningún sitio.**

**Jesse se le unió.**

—**Desearía que pararas de hacer eso.**

—**¿Tú desearías? —preguntó ella—. Intenta estar en mis zapatos. Me marea.**

**Terrence le dio una mirada amenazante.**

—**La vida me marea, pero date cuenta de que estoy aquí. A nadie le importó un comino lo**

**que yo pensaba sobre esto antes de que me trajeran aquí.**

**Candace odiaba verlos volver a eso.**

—**Terrence, tregua, por favor. Lo tengo. Estás amargado. Sabes, no eres el único que se siente**

**golpeado por la vara de la vida. Créeme. Me quedé huérfana a la edad de 11 y pasé tres años en un**

**hogar de niños antes de ser finalmente adoptada. Somos todos supervivientes en este cruel**

**universo. El único amortiguador que tenemos es la otra gente.**

**Se burló amargamente de ella.**

—**Dioses, eres ingenua. El único amortiguador que tenemos es nosotros mismos y cuanto**

**dolor podemos tolerar antes de que finalmente nos quiebren.**

**Candace sentía lástima por él si eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero entonces recordó una**

**vez cuando se había sentido exactamente como él. Jesse era la única razón para sostenerse. No**

**estaba segura de si hubiera salido del oscuro agujero donde había vivido después de la muerte de**

**sus padres sin él.**

**Era obvio que Terrence nunca había confiado en otra persona. Ni siquiera en un fantasma.**

**Su garganta se apretó fuertemente con un dolor comprensivo, empezó a caminar por**

**Chartres Street. Su apartamento estaba en Orleáns, no demasiado cerca, pero no tan malo como**

**una caminata tampoco. El paseo sería más rápido que intentar conseguir un taxi.**

**Y en ese punto, ni siquiera podía recordar donde había dejado el coche. Ok, no era verdad, lo**

**había dejado en casa de Julián. Pero sólo necesitaba unos pocos minutos en su casa donde todo era**

**familiar. Necesitaba algo para conectarse antes de que la siguiente ronda de locura la asediara.**

**Cuando se acercaron al Hotel Provincial, Candace vio la manera en que Terrence se movía más**

**despacio como si el olorcillo de algo bueno lo golpeara. Su mirada fue anhelante hacia el**

**Restaurante Stella. Él no dijo una palabra, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Su expresión lo decía todo.**

—**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?**

**Él no respondió.**

**Candace tiró de él para detenerlo.**

—**¿Terrence? Comida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que consumiste algo?**

—**¿Qué te importa?**

**Fue entonces cuando entendió lo que significaban esas cuatro palabras cuando se las dijo él.**

**Nunca le había importado antes a nadie en su vida. ¿Por qué a ella sí debería, a una extraña?**

—**Voy a conseguir algo de comer. —Lo agarró del brazalete—. Te sugiero que me sigas. —Se**

**dirigió al pequeño café Mediterráneo al otro lado de la calle que debería ser mucho más rápido que**

**hacer una escala en el restaurante.**

**Terrence quiso maldecir cuando la siguió. Pero la verdad era, que estaba hambriento. Ese era**

**otro de los sádicos placeres de Hades que Terrence no pudiera manifestar armas con nada más que**

**un pensamiento, ni ropa, comida o dinero. Ni siquiera podía curarse él mismo.**

**Su estómago se había encogido con el hambre incluso antes que Hades lo hubiese lanzado**

**allí. Durante la última semana había estado comiendo cosas en las que ni siquiera quería pensar**

**haciendo un esfuerzo para lograr al menos que su estómago dejase de rugir tan fuerte.**

**Aún así, él no era la clase de criatura que aceptaba caridad. Nadie le había dado jamás nada.**

**Estaba acostumbrado a ello.**

**Maldita sea si iba a rogar.**

**Candace se detuvo en la entrada hasta que una mujer de camisa blanca y pantalones negra se**

**acercó.**

—**¿Cuántos?**

—**Dos.**

**Terrence miró a Jesse, quien le sonrió.**

—**Yo nunca cuento. Pero siempre estoy aquí.**

**La mujer tomó dos menús y los condujo a una pequeña mesa en una esquina.**

**Terrence no se perdió la manera en que Candace muy discretamente sacó una silla para Jesse**

**mientras parecía que lo hacía para su chaqueta.**

**Ignorando a Jesse, Terrence consideró ponerse a Candace sobre el hombro y sacarla de allí.**

**Honestamente, no podía soportar el pensamiento de oler toda esa comida y no tomar nada.**

**Pero estaba acostumbrado a la tortura.**

**Se sentó con su furia apenas atada. La mujer le tendió un menú y se marchó. Terrence se sentó**

**a un lado y se quedó mirando por la ventana.**

**Era tan extraño volver al mundo después de todo ese tiempo. Habían cambiado tantas cosas.**

**La última vez que él estuviera allí, los caballos habían sido el mejor modo de transporte. No había**

**habido electricidad. La humanidad había tenido miedo de la oscuridad. Temor de los sueños que**

**Terrence y sus hermanos les daban.**

**Ahora se temían en mayor parte a ellos mismos y bien que deberían.**

**Candace frunció el ceño cuando Terrence se puso cómodo sin ni siquiera mirar el menú.**

—**¿No estabas hambriento?**

**La mirada que él le envió la estremeció hasta los huesos.**

—**No tengo dinero.**

—**Bueno, no pensarías que yo iba a comer y dejarte a ti pasando hambre, ¿verdad?**

**Lo triste era que debería hacerlo igualmente.**

**Ella levantó el menú y lo sostuvo hacia él.**

—**Pide algo o yo lo pediré por ti.**

—**¿Sabes que le sucedió a la última persona que me habló en ese tono?**

—**Déjame adivinar. Desmembramiento. Probablemente doloroso. Definitivamente lento —**

**ella arqueó las cejas ante él—. Es una suerte que no puedas matarme mientras yo lleve el brazalete**

**puesto —ella le dedicó una engreída sonrisa—. Yo voy a pedir el cóctel de gambas y el pollo**

**Alfredo tostado. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**Por primera vez, ella vio una mirada humilde en él cuando cogió el menú igual que un niño**

**huraño.**

—**La amabilidad te pone incómodo, ¿no es así?**

**Él no respondió mientras su mirada barría el menú.**

**Ella dejó escapar un cansado suspiro antes de intercambiar una frustrada mirada con Jesse.**

**No podía creer que le resultara tan fácil hablar a los fantasmas como le resultaba hablar con una**

**persona de carne y sangre de algún tipo sentado ante ella. ¿Qué le habían hecho para hacer que**

**fuera tan cerrado con todo el mundo?**

**Terrence no estaba seguro de que pedir. Todo parecía tener buena pinta y su estómago estaba**

**ardiendo. Por no mencionar que se sentía extremadamente incómodo allí sentado igual que un**

**humano común.**

**Nadie le había tratado de esa forma. Jamás.**

**Él era un Phobotory Skotos. Se pasó la vida haciendo que todo el mundo a su alrededor**

**temblara de miedo cuando les producía pesadillas. Incluso los dioses. Él era la encarnación del**

**mal. Incluso los otros Phobatory Skoti le temían.**

**Y esta mujer se atrevía a dar órdenes a su alrededor.**

**Ella estaba loca y mientras la miraba, se detuvo. Ella era realmente bastante bonita y más**

**tentadora de lo que debería ser ninguna mujer. Hasta ahora, no había pensado en cuanto tiempo**

**hacía que no había estado con una mujer. Pero sus amables ojos avellana lo incendiaban.**

—**¿Tienes problemas para decidirte?**

**Él parpadeó ante su pregunta.**

—**¿Cómo lo haces?**

—**¿Hacer qué?**

—**Hablarme como si yo fuera normal.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

—**Bueno, tú no me lo pones exactamente fácil. Pero recuerdo un tiempo en el que yo también**

**estaba enfadada con el mundo. Todo lo que quería era arremeter y hacer que todo el mundo a mí**

**alrededor fuera tan miserable y estuviese tan enfadada como lo estaba yo. Esa necesidad te quema**

**igual que un fuego por dentro y te destruye por completo. Entonces un día me di cuenta de que a**

**la única que estaba haciendo daño era a mi misma. Quizás jodí a otras personas, pero en un par de**

**horas se olvidaban de mí. Yo era la única que vivía en un perpetuo infierno. Así que tome la**

**decisión de dejar salir la rabia y apartarla.**

**Ella hacía que sonara tan fácil. Pero no era tan fácil solo dejarlo ir.**

—**Sí, pero tú tienes un futuro hacia el que mirar.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

—**Esto no se siente igual que en aquel momento. Tienes que recordar que yo vi asesinar a mi**

**hermano cuando él sólo tenía siete años —ella apretó los dientes cuando el familiar dolor la**

**laceró—. Él también pensaba que tenía un futuro y en un parpadeo éste se había ido. Así como mi**

**madre y mi padre…**

**Su dolor lo alcanzó. Esto era algo que él podía narrar. Pero lo que le sorprendía era la**

**pequeña punzada en su interior. Una parte que realmente… no, eso no era cariño. No era capaz de**

**eso. Eso era…**

**No podía localizarlo.**

—**¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó él.**

**Ella mantuvo su mano en alto.**

—**Sé que fui yo quien sacó esto, pero realmente no puedo hablar de ello ahora mismo, ¿vale?**

**Sólo porque ha sucedido hace mucho tiempo, no quiere decir que todavía no duela. Hay algunas**

**heridas que el tiempo no puede entumecer.**

—**Entonces me entiendes.**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante esa simple declaración de él cuando se dio cuenta de que**

**realmente lo hacía. No importaba cuantos años habían pasado, la agonía de sus muertes estaba**

**todavía cruda y fresca.**

—**Síp. Supongo que lo hago. Y si las tuyas son incluso una miseria de las mías, entonces**

**realmente lo siento.**

**Terrence apartó la mirada cuando esas palabras tocaron una parte de él que no había sido**

**tocada en siglos. Él ni siquiera sabía por qué. Era igual que si hubieran tenido una conexión a**

**partir de su dolor.**

—**¿Te gusta el pescado?**

**Él todavía no entendía como lo hacía ella. Una pregunta tan sencilla y todavía lo tocaba. Le**

**hacía sentirse… no podía describirlo.**

—**No lo recuerdo. Realmente no he sido capaz de saborear comida en siglos.**

**Ella tendió su menú sobre la mesa.**

—**¿Qué has estado comiendo mientras estás aquí?**

—**Cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar.**

**El corazón de Candace se encogió ante sus palabras.**

—**Bueno pide el plato combinado y el de ostras. Entre los dos, encontrarás algo sabroso.**

**Terrence no sabía que decir. La cotidiana parte de él era violenta, quería arremeter contra**

**alguien, lastimar a todo el que estuviera a su alrededor, pero allí sentado de esta manera…**

**Él estaba tranquilo y la tranquilidad era algo que no había experimentado en tanto tiempo**

**que había olvidado como se sentía.**

**Echando un vistazo a lo lejos, él fue atormentado por los viejos recuerdos. Incluso antes de**

**que le hubiesen extirpado sus emociones, había estado enfadado y amargado. Arremetiendo**

**contra todos a su alrededor. Había crecido entre demonios Sumerios, no entre humanos o los**

**dioses del Olimpo.**

**La gente de su madre había sido dura e implacable. Y al principio, le había dado la**

**bienvenida a la maldición de Zeus de no sentir nada.**

**Hasta Satara. Ella le había mostrado otras cosas. Risa. Pasión. Por un momento, se había**

**engañado a sí mismo de que la amaba.**

**En retrospectiva, era suficiente para hacerlo reír. ¿Qué hacía que el hijo de un demonio y la**

**diosa de las pesadillas supieran acerca del amor? Sus propios padres habían sido incapaces de ello.**

**El amor no estaba en sus genes.**

**Pero la venganza…**

**Eso era algo en lo que él podía hundir sus garras.**

**Una camarera se acercó, mirándolo como si pudiera sentir sus malévolos pensamientos. Ella**

**volvió rápidamente su atención a Candace quien pidió por él.**

**Terrence escuchó el melódico acento que hacía que la voz de Candace pareciera suave y más**

**gentil de lo que nunca había oído antes. El pelo marrón oscuro le caía en rizos alrededor de la casa**

**mientras sus ojos avellana llevaban inteligencia, curiosidad y un innato entusiasmo por la vida.**

**Ella no era tan delgada como la camarera que acaba de dejarlos. Era más bien robusta.**

**Saludable. Y por primera vez en siglos, sintió su cuerpo removerse con lujuria.**

**Un malicioso brillo destelló antes de que tomase un sorbo de agua, entonces le habló.**

—**Estás tan callado que me estás poniendo nerviosa.**

—**¿Cómo así?**

—**Hay un viejo refrán que dice que el tigre se mantiene agazapado no por temor sino para**

**observar mejor su objetivo. Eso me recuerda a ti.**

—**Debería.**

**Ella suspiró mientras cogía la copa en las manos.**

—**Realmente te gusta asustar a la gente, ¿verdad?**

—**Me he criado con eso.**

**Jesse rió.**

—**¿Puedo apuntarme para tomar lecciones? Me siento realmente perjudicado que no haya**

**conseguido más que volver como un poltergeist. –Levantó las manos ante Candace—. Ooo, vengo a**

**por ti.**

**Candace rió.**

**Jesse dejó salir un sonido de disgusto.**

—**Ves. Risas. Quiero, por una vez, provocar miedo real.**

**Terrence le dirigió una mirada al fantasma para recordarle que podía extenderse y herirle.**

**Jesse inmediatamente se encogió hacia atrás.**

**Candace apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras lo miraba.**

—**No tienes que hacer eso, ¿sabes?**

—**¿Hacer qué?**

—**Hacer muecas y aullar a todos a tu alrededor. Respira y relájate.**

—**¿Relajarme? —Terrence estaba incrédulo ante sus palabras—. ¿Sabes que van a venir detrás**

**de nosotros? Baja la guardia, relájate y mueres. Confía en mí. Tengo experiencia de primera mano**

**con eso.**

—**Si, dijiste que estabas muerto. ¿Qué sucedió?**

**Terrence se calló mientras su inocente pregunta lo arrastraba de vuelta al tonto que había sido**

**una vez.**

—**Fui traicionado por la única persona en la que cometí el error de confiar.**

—**Lo siento.**

—**No lo hagas. Prefiero haber muero que haber vivido una eternidad con una mentira.**

—**¿Bien? —Preguntó Satara mientras Kaiaphas se materializaba delante de ella.**

—**Estará muerto pronto.**

**Satara chilló antes de empezar a pasearse por el pequeño espacio de la oficina de Stryker.**

—**Eso no es bastante bueno.**

—**Entonces te sugiero que lo mates.**

—**No te atrevas a adoptar ese tono conmigo. —Agarró la botella que contenía el alma de**

**Kaiaphas del escritorio de Stryker. La golpeó ligeramente contra el escritorio, no lo bastante fuerte**

**para romperla, pero lo bastante duro para sonar como si pudiera—. Con un golpecito de mi**

**muñeca, puedo terminar con tu existencia.**

**Vio la luz trémula del temor en sus ojos, pero para su crédito, él no mostró ninguna otra**

**preocupación ante su amenaza.**

—**Terrence estaba protegido por un hijo de Afrodita que esgrimía la espada de Cronus. No**

**había manera de derrotarlo y acabar con Terrence.**

**Satara deja salir un aliento disgustado. Depender de otra persona era lo que la había llevado**

**a este lío. Su única gracia salvadora era la que el deamarkonian Stryker le había dado. Con eso,**

**Terrence podría ser encontrado con un pequeño esfuerzo.**

**Eso si el demonio sin valor delante de ella era capaz de hacerlo.**

—**Quiero su cabeza, Kaiaphas. Y si no, tomaré la tuya…**

**El hizo una reverencia profunda ante ella.**

—**Tu deseo está hecho, ama. La cabeza de mi hermano será tuya.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Terrence caminó instantáneamente entre Candace y la ventana donde Kaiaphas flotaba,**

**mirándolos con odio. Su largo pelo negro se rizaba alrededor de una repulsiva cara cubierta de**

**piel hervida.**

**Gritando, Kaiaphas intentó lanzar una ráfaga a través de la ventana, pero la sal desvió el**

**golpe de viento de vuelta hacia él. La esquivó, después maldijo.**

**Él frunció los labios ante Terrence.**

—**No pensarás realmente que algo tan simple os salvará de mí, ¿verdad?**

**Terrence se rió lenta y maliciosamente.**

—**¿Estoy ciego o esto acaba de patearte justamente el culo? Debe joder que algo como la sal**

**te ataque. Supongo que eso sucede cuando eres en parte babosa.**

**Kaiaphas levantó las manos como si intentara atravesar otra vez la ventana, pero se contuvo.**

—**No puedes quedarte ahí dentro para siempre.**

—**Cierto, pero puedo quedarme lo suficiente para fastidiar tu mejor día.**

**Kaiaphas siseó. Su mirada pasó de Terrence a Candace, bajando a donde Terrence tenía su**

**protectora mano en la cintura de ella.**

—**Fascinante… has progresado de aterrorizar a proteger humanos. Si realmente quieres**

**mantenerla a salvo, sal y tomaré tu vida y la dejaré vivir.**

—**Eso funcionaría si nosotros no estuviésemos llevando los brazaletes que Satara nos envió.**

**Muero yo, ella muere. Sepáranos y quizás considere tu oferta.**

**Kaiaphas chasqueó.**

—**¿No confías en mí?**

_**Confiar…**_

**Esa palabra lo llevó de regreso a su infancia. Apenas siendo más que un niño que empieza a**

**andar, Terrence había estado tan hambriento que habría hecho cualquier cosa por comida. El tiempo**

**había sido duro, arrasando con todos los cultivos. Terrence había encontrado un poco de pan**

**enfriándose sobre el alfeizar de un edificio, pero no había sido lo bastante alto para alcanzarlo.**

**Había intentado durante una hora encontrar alguna cosa en la que subirse o con qué bajar el pan.**

**Pero esto continuaba escapándose a su investigación.**

**Frustrado, había llorado y se había ido a casa, hambriento. Kaiaphas había venido a él.**

—**¿Qué pasa, hermano?**

**Estúpidamente le dijo lo del pan.**

—**Dime donde está y lo compartiré contigo.**

—**¡Es mi pan!**

**Kaiaphas había chasqueado ante él.**

—**Tú te alimentas de comida de humanos. ¿No es mejor tener la mitad del pan que ninguno?**

**Confía en mí, hermano. Lo compartiré.**

**Terrence había accedido. Después de revelar su localización, había visto como Kaiaphas cogía**

**el pan recién hecho y se lo comía mientras él lloraba. La peor parte era, que al contrario que él, el**

**bastardo no necesitaba comida. Kaiaphas necesitaba sangre. Se lo había comido sólo por tacañería**

**y nada más. Cuando Terrence había ido a quejarse a su madre, ella lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza**

**como para romperle el labio.**

—**Si no eres lo bastante demonio para conseguirlo por ti mismo, no te lo mereces —eso es lo**

**que siempre había dicho su madre. Ella le había hecho meditar sobre el veneno y el odio.**

_**Confiar era de tontos.**_

**Y él nunca confiaría otra vez en Kaiaphas.**

—**Ni un poco. Dame la llave, y una vez que ella esté libre, lucharemos.**

—**No lo haré.**

**Terrence le dio crédito por no mentir sobre eso.**

—**Como pensaba. No tienes intención de cumplir nuestro trato. Nunca cambiarás, hermano.**

**Kaiaphas cargó contra la ventana. Su cara iluminó todo el cristal.**

—**Voy a disfrutar matándote.**

**Terrence caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y agarró el cordón.**

—**Dale recuerdos a mamá —él dejó caer las persianas.**

**Candace no sabía que la sorprendía más. El hecho de que tuviera un asqueroso demonio**

**flotando fuera de su ventana o que dicho sucio demonio fuera el hermano del pedazo de queso**

**más caliente que tenía en frente de ella.**

—**No es realmente tu hermano, ¿verdad?**

—**¿No puedes ver el parecido?**

—**Desde que tu piel no está cocida y tus ojos no son normalmente sangrientos, no.**

—**Ni siquiera lo son los suyos. Es todo una pantomima diseñada para asustar humanos. Él es**

**un jodido grajo.**

—**¿Tú podrías hacerlo mejor?**

**Antes de que pudiera parpadear, se dirigió hacia el techo y se transformó de hombre a una**

**sombra negra que llenaba la mitad de su habitación. Los colmillos estallaron saliendo de su boca**

**cuando sus ojos se volvieron de un enfermizo amarillo fluorescente. El fuego ondeaba sobre cada**

**parte de él.**

**Candace trastabilló.**

—**Sí —dijo él, su voz demoníaca y terrorífica—, puedo hacerlo mucho mejor.**

**En un flash volvió a ser de nuevo humano.**

—**Mi padre es Phobetor, el dios griego de las pesadillas. El padre de Kaiaphas era algún tipo**

**de demonio come carne que Ares usaba para soltar sobre sus enemigos para joderlos y reírse de**

**ellos. Mi hermano no tiene actitud. Ni brillantez. Es un completo grajo problemático que utiliza**

**una profunda voz de demonio y unos aterradores ojos rojos que harían que todo el mundo se**

**meara en sus pantalones de miedo.**

**Su divagación era curiosamente divertida.**

—**Sí, vale… eso es algún tipo de rivalidad entre hermanos que tenéis vosotros dos.**

**Terrence bufó.**

—**Ni siquiera es rival para mí. —Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. Golpeó el pulgar**

**contra el muslo como si estuviese contemplando algo y no encontrara la respuesta adecuada —**

**Satara sabe que él no es suficientemente poderoso para matarme. ¿Por qué lo convocaría entonces**

**para ir tras de mí?**

**Eso a ella le parecía obvio.**

—**Para matarme desde que yo soy la débil y matarnos así a los dos.**

—**No, hay algo más que esto, ¿Y por qué sólo envió un demonio? Podía convocar más. ¿Por**

**qué no lo ha hecho? Algo no está bien —Volvió a la ventana y abrió la persiana de golpe.**

**Kaiaphas se había ido.**

—**Necesito todos mis poderes —gruñó Terrence, bajando la persiana otra vez.**

—**Si necesitas un oráculo…**

—**No. Necesito algo más poderoso que Julián.**

**Eso fue un pensamiento extremadamente aterrador para ella**

—**Dado lo que he visto hoy, no creo que me guste la manera en que suena eso.**

—**Mañana te gustará incluso menos.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por que mañana vamos a convocar algo tan malo, que hará que la misma tierra llore.**

**Kaiaphas Cruzó la calle, observando la ventana donde sabía que estaba su hermano.**

**Esperando.**

**Un gallu no podía romper la restricción de sal y un Daimon no podría entrar en el**

**apartamento sin una invitación. Malditos los dioses y sus estúpidas reglas. Pero para eso, él ya**

**había estado en el interior, jugando con ellos y apaciguando a Satara.**

**Maldijo ante el pensamiento de tener que enfrentar a esa zorra con el fracaso. De todos sus**

**amos, ella era la peor y eso era mucho decir dado a las formas de vida rastreras a las que había**

**servido durante toda su vida.**

**Sólo por una vez, ¿No podía la persona que convocaba un demonio ser amable? ¿Era**

**realmente demasiado pedir?**

**Sus pensamientos volvieron a su hermano.**

—**¿Qué estás planeando, Terrence?**

**Ese bastardo era tan inteligente que tenía que darle crédito. Por no mencionar su**

**improvisada destreza. Pero habiendo Hades debilitado a Terrence, no estaba seguro que no se le**

**pudiera herir después…**

**Kaiaphas maldijo cuando la cinta de esclavo sobre su antebrazo se calentó hasta un doloroso**

**nivel. Era Satara convocándole.**

**Si tenía que escuchar su patético maullido…**

**Lanzó una ráfaga a un coche en la calle y sacudió los cristales. La alarma empezó a sonar así**

**que le disparó otra vez. Ésta cesó en un roto gorjeo.**

**Si sólo eso fuese la cabeza de Satara.**

**Pero eso no podría ser mientras ella siguiera en posesión de su alma. Un alma que había**

**cambiado por…**

**No quería pensar en ello. Había hecho el pacto y estaría vinculado a él por toda la eternidad.**

**¿Lo estaría?**

**Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras consideraba la alternativa. Era insidioso, pero**

**quizás funcionase y solucionaría todos sus problemas.**

**Maldijo cuando la banda levantó ampollas en su piel. La cobarde zorra podía esperar hasta**

**que él estuviese listo para enfrentarla. Haciendo eso a un lado, se transformó en un humano y se**

**dirigió calle abajo en busca de una víctima.**

**Cuando rodeó una esquina, localizó a una mujer paseando con su perro. Perfecta. Justo lo**

**que necesitaba…**

**El pequeño caniche marrón empezó a ladrar tan pronto captó su esencia inhumana.**

**Kaiaphas se agachó sobre la acera.**

—**Aquí, poochie, poochie —el perro continuó gruñendo y ladrando.**

**Él se rió antes de convertir al perro en una bola en llamas. La mujer gritó y echó a correr.**

**No llegaría lejos.**

**Kaiaphas corrió tras ella y la lanzó al aire. Sus largas, alas negras batían para alzarse sobre**

**las casas. La humana luchaba y gritaba, rogando piedad.**

**Como si él la tuviera.**

**Sujetándola con fuerza, pasó rozando el paisaje bajo él hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba.**

**Un enorme y viejo roble. Completamente aislado, se veía oscuro en la noche rodeado por niebla y**

**elevándose hacia el cielo. En los siglos anteriores, la humanidad había protegido esos árboles y los**

**guardaban bien de las criaturas como él.**

**Cómo amaba la ignorancia de la actual generación.**

**Un roble era un portal que podía ser usado para convocar al más oscuro de los espíritus.**

**Kaiaphas sonrió cuando recordó al inglés Alton Towers quien había podado una vez las ramas de**

**su árbol en un esfuerzo por evitar que el mal pudiera ser conjurado.**

**Pero el mal jamás podría ser negado.**

—**¡Ayúdenme! —gritó la mujer.**

—**Oh, cállate —chasqueó él ante la sollozante humana. Sólo por su cobardía merecía morir.**

—**Por favor, déjeme ir.**

—**Oh, lo haré, cariño. Te dejaré ir justo en un momento —él descendió hacia el árbol.**

**Cuando se poso sobre él, se tomó un momento para contemplar el área. No había nadie a su**

**alrededor. Ningún testigo.**

**Bien.**

**Aterrizó a unos pocos pies. Sosteniendo su sacrificio bajo un brazo, se dirigió hacia el árbol.**

**La luz de la luna llena se colaba a través de las desnudas ramas. Hacía tanto frío que podía ver el**

**bao de su respiración en el aire a su alrededor. Inhaló la crujiente altura de esto.**

**La mujer luchó contra él cuando levantó un brazo para alcanzar la rama de un árbol. Él**

**podía oír el roble gritando cuando cortó la madera. Alto. Fuerte.**

**Gracias a los dioses que este estaba sano.**

**La rama aterrizó a sus pies.**

—**P-p-por favor.**

—**Cállate —lanzó a la mujer con tanta fuerza contra el árbol que murió en el impacto.**

**Un sacrificio humano no era necesario para lo que necesitaba hacer pero si lo era la sangre**

**humana, y como dudaba que la mujer le dejara cortarla sin más gimoteando y rogando, esto era**

**suficiente. Usando las garras de su mano derecha, abrió la garganta de la humana y dejó que su**

**sangre cayera en el árbol y llegase a las raíces.**

**Entonces se abrió sus propias venas mientras entonaba las antiguas palabras demoníacas**

**que despertarían al Primus Potis… el Primer Poder. Antes que hubiese luz en el mundo, hubo**

**oscuridad. Caos.**

**Y ese poder dormía. Ahora era tiempo para que volviese a despertar y lo ayudase.**

—_**Te convoco con voz y sangre. Con la luna en lo alto y la fuerza del árbol sagrado. Oh oscuridad, ven**_

_**a mí. Así dice la oscuridad oh, lo llamará...**_

**Cuando él canturreó, el viento cobró velocidad. Susurró alrededor de él cuando las**

**antiguas fuerzas se reunieron para despertar al único que había llamado.**

**Al-Baraka…**

**El árbol comenzó a sacudirse cuando una niebla negra se elevó desde la tierra para rodearlo.**

**Kaiaphas levantó la mirada para ver un par de ojos resplandecientes... una vibrante tierra verde y**

**la otra tierra marrón oscura se materializó en el centro de la niebla. El aire giró con rapidez,**

**elevándose igual que un geiser que empieza a formar la sombra de un alto y delgado hombre**

**sobre un gran miembro.**

**El pelo negro se elevó, enredándose en el viento antes de asentarse sobre sus anchos**

**hombros. Fue seguido por una onda blanca que formó una camiseta, después unos pantalones**

**negros y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Lo último en formarse fue una cara tan hermosa como**

**brutal.**

**Una delgada banda de oro blanco rodeaba la garganta del hombre y allí en la base de su**

**cuello descansaba una piedra tan verde como sus inhumanos y brillantes ojos.**

**Tan rápidamente como vino, el viento se detuvo. La niebla se evaporó. Ahora tanto el**

**hombre como el árbol destacaban flamante y blanco contra el fondo de la noche.**

**Ese fiero par de ojos rojos parecieron penetrar a Kaiphas. De repente, algo se cerró con**

**fuerza alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó.**

**Ahogándose, Kaiphas cayó de rodillas.**

—**Aquí ahora — la voz era profunda y diabólica cuando Jaden saltó de la oscuridad.**

**Aterrizó sobre sus pies en frente de Kaiphas antes de que le diera una patada en el culo.**

**Incapaz de hablar por la presión que todavía envolvía su garganta, Kaiaphas se enfrentó a la**

**misma cara del mal. Ni humano, ni demonio ni dios, Jaden había nacido del primer poder.**

**Al-Baraka. El había estado entre los Altos Poderes y el Reino Demoníaco.**

**Jaden inclinó la cabeza como si estudiara al demonio tendido ante él.**

—**Kaiaphas…—dejó que el nombre rodara de su lengua. En una latito de corazón, lo supo**

**todo acerca del demonio. Su pasado y su cuestionable futuro.**

—**¿Por qué me has despertado?**

—**Necesito tu ayuda.**

**Jaden se rió ante la desesperada súplica.**

—**Claro, la necesitas. Dime que me darás por mis servicios.**

—**Tres vírgenes sin bautizar.**

**El bufó ante el demonio. ¿Qué es esto? ¿La edad media? ¿Tres?**

—**¿No es suficiente?**

**Eso dependía de las vírgenes…**

**Y sus habilidades. En estos días y época, las vírgenes podían ser más promiscuas que las**

**putas del pasado.**

—**Quizás— siseó Jaden cuando sintió que su brazo se quemaba en respuesta a la cinta que**

**comprimía a Kaiaphas—. ¿Te atreviste a llamarme mientras tu señora te convoca?**

—**Yo-yo…**

**Jaden lo fulminó.**

—**Vete, gusano. Cuando la luna se alce una vez tendrás mi respuesta.**

**El demonio se desvaneció instantáneamente.**

**Jaden permaneció allí en la fría calma bajo el abrigo del roble, poniendo sus oídos en el**

**tiempo y espacio. Levantó la cabeza para oler la sangre que corrompía el aire a su alrededor.**

**Volviéndose, vio el cuerpo de una mujer de veintitantos años. Sus ojos sin vida estaban fijos**

**en el horror.**

**Fue a ella y se arrodilló ante ella.**

—**Duerme en paz, pequeña —susurró él, cerrándole los ojos.**

**Esta era una muerte más que innecesaria. Strike Uno contra el demonio.**

**Jaden se detuvo cuando captó algo en el viento. El árbol le susurraba, diciéndole todo lo que**

**necesitaba saber. Kaiphas no era el único que sabía de él.**

**Había otros…**

**Terrence permanecía sobre el frío suelo de madera cuando oyó respirar a Candace. Se había**

**quedado dormida hacía una hora mientras Jesse estaba en su habitación, poniendo los discos**

**demasiado altos. No sabía como Candace podía dormir con todas las Alteradas Imágenes que**

**sonaban una y otra vez, pero al contrario que él, ella parecía inmune.**

**Por supuesto, él se había acostumbrado a no dormir. En el Tártaro, parte de su castigo era**

**que alguien le golpeara cada vez que cerrara los ojos para descansar.**

—**Terrence…**

**Él se tensó ante la susurrante llamada. Era una profunda voz de barítono mezclada con un**

**agudo acento demoníaco.**

**Era una voz que no había oído en siglos.**

—**¿Jaden?**

**El Lord Demonio apareció ante la puerta cerrada en una posición agachada.**

—**¿Sal? —Jaden se rió. Se puso en pie, caminando hacia la ventana y se lamió el dedo. Su**

**sonrisa se congeló cuando levantó y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, probó la sal que habían**

**puesto allí.**

—**Sé que no has estado intentando dejarme fuera con esto.**

—**Igual que yo. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?**

**Jaden no respondió mientras caminaba a la cama donde Candace continuaba durmiendo sin**

**darse cuenta de que uno de los más poderosos entes en la existencia estaba lo suficiente cerca para**

**tocarla.**

—**Es bastante bonita. ¿Es tu ofrenda?**

**Tuvo que morderse la furia para no invitar a Jaden a una muerte instantánea.**

—**No.**

—**Esa fue una rápida negación. ¿Por qué me buscas, demonspawn?**

**Como si no lo supiera ya. Pero si había una cosa acerca de Jaden, era que él siempre quería**

**que hablases de tus necesidades.**

—**Iba a convocarte mañana.**

—**A la luz del día soy débil—chasqueó él— ¿Qué trato deseas hacer esta vez?**

—**Necesito recuperar mis poderes y quiero a la humana.**

**Jaden arqueó una ceja. Se volvió hacia Candace y le acarició la cara.**

—**Humana…**

**Los celos estallaron en su interior de tal manera que contenerse era todo lo que podía hacer**

**para no apartar a Jaden de ella. Pero eso sería un error fatal, especialmente ya que necesitaba la**

**cooperación de Jaden.**

—**Un Daimon nos vinculó y no puedo hacer lo que necesito mientras estemos unidos.**

**Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que ser libre y desbloquear mis poderes.**

**Jaden se volvió hacia él.**

—**Mi ayuda tiene un precio. Ya lo sabes. Ya me lo has pagado una vez.**

**Terrence quería maldecir ante el recuerdo.**

—**¿Es esto digno de ello? —preguntó Jaden.**

—**Estoy seguro que sabes la respuesta.**

—**Te lo advertí.**

**Verdaderamente, lo había hecho. Eso fue lo que atascó con fuerza la garganta de Terrence.**

**Jaden le había dicho en aquel momento que tales tratos rara vez funcionaban. Si sólo le hubiese**

**escuchado.**

**Jaden se acercó a él.**

—**Conoces la ley, Terrence. Tienes que darme algo por mis servicios.**

—**No tengo nada con qué pactar.**

—**Entonces estás malgastando mi tiempo —Jaden se desvaneció.**

—**¡Espera! —lo llamó Terrence— Dime que aceptarías.**

**Jaden se solidificó una vez más. Su mirada fue a la cama donde estaba Candace.**

**La sangre de Terrence se volvió fría.**

—**Ella no.**

—**¿Cuánto deseas tu venganza?**

—**Más que nada.**

**La mirada de Jaden era dura e implacable.**

—**Hay una mujer mayor en esta ciudad. Su nombre es Liza. Es propietaria de una tienda de**

**muñecas en Royal Street. En su cuello, lleva un amuleto verde. Tráemelo y te liberaré de esos**

**brazaletes.**

—**¿Qué hay de mis poderes?**

—**Serán completamente restaurados tan pronto tenga mi amuleto.**

**Terrence no podía creer que hubiese pedido tan poco por ese servicio.**

—**¿Eso es todo?**

—**Créeme, es bastante.**

**El alivio lo traspasó. Hasta que Terrence recordó algo.**

—**Una última cosa.**

**Los ojos de Jaden brillaron al igual que sus colmillos en la oscuridad.**

—**Pides mucho, **_**demospawn**_**— pero tan rápidamente como vino, su temperamento se fue—**

**Pero me siento generoso…**

—**Necesito encontrar un espíritu. Su vida acabó por un gallu y su alma parcialmente robada.**

**¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar su alma y cuerpo?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Me dirás donde?**

—**¿El precio?**

**Terrence se trasladó al tocador donde Candace tenía una copa de estilo medieval de peltre.**

**Manifestó un cuchillo en su mano antes de cortarse y dejar que la sangre cayera en la copa.**

—**Necesitas alimentarte. Te daré mi sangre —Desde que era un demonio y un semidios, la**

**sangre de Terrence era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que Jaden pudiera encontrar en la calle.**

**Jaden se lamió los labios cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta ennegrecer. Terrence había**

**tenido razón, la criatura estaba hambrienta.**

—**Trato —la voz de Jaden estaba empañada de necesidad. Terrence le tendió la copa.**

**Jaden la tomó y vació el contenido de un trago. Una delgada línea de sangre corrió desde la**

**esquina de su boca. Él se la limpió con un dedo antes de lamerlo para limpiarla**

— **La sangre del maldito. No hay nada más dulce.**

—**¿Qué hay de Gloria?**

**Él chasqueó sus dedos y su fantasma apareció instantáneamente a su lado.**

**Ella frunció el ceño confundida.**

—**¿Dónde estoy?**

—**A salvo, mi dulce. A salvo.**

—**¿Y su cuerpo? —preguntó Terrence— Hay que liberarlo del control de los gallu.**

—**Me ocuparé de él y te lo dejaré en el césped. A menos que quieras que apeste en la casa…**

—**No, y no lo dejes en el césped para asustar a los inocentes vecinos. ¿Puedes dejarlo en el**

**callejón donde murió?**

**Jaden le tendió la copa.**

—**Eso te costará un poco más.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes antes de acceder.**

**Sonriendo, Jaden inhaló el olor de su sangre antes de beber otro trago.**

—**¡Ew! —dijo Gloria, arrugando la cara— Eso es asqueroso.**

**Jaden le dedicó una fría sonrisa.**

—**También lo son las salchichas y los caracoles, pero tú has comido parte de eso, ¿no es**

**verdad, humana?**

**Ella no respondió.**

**Jaden dejó la copa vacía en la mesilla de noche de Candace. Pasó su dedo alrededor del borde,**

**recolectando la sangre sobrante. La lamió de la yema de su dedo antes de hablar.**

—**Volveré mañana a la noche. Ten el amuleto para mí —miró a Candace— De otra manera**

**vas a estar muy triste… y la mujer incluso más.**

**############**

**Candace se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Apartó la almohada para encontrar la**

**brillante luz del sol penetrando a través de la ventana de su dormitorio. ¿Cuándo habían sido**

**abiertas las persianas?**

—**¿Qué hora es? —susurró, girando para observar su despertador. Las siete y veinticinco.**

**¿Por qué parecía mucho más tarde?**

**Bostezando, se detuvo al echar un vistazo a Terrence que estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Él se**

**había negado rotundamente a dormir en el colchón de Jesse, diciendo que estaba demasiado**

**acostumbrado a la dureza para querer la comodidad de un colchón. Por no mencionar que había**

**dejado claro que desde su llegada a Nueva Orleans, había estado durmiendo en callejones con la**

**espalda contra la pared. El suelo era un avance para él. Al menos allí podía estirarse.**

**La manta que le había dado la noche anterior estaba todavía doblada bajo la almohada. No**

**las había tocado. En vez de eso, estaba acostado sobre un costado con una mano extendida sobre la**

**cabeza y la otra curvada justamente bajo su barbilla.**

**La barba de un día espolvoreaba sus mejillas. Había algo tan masculino y todavía tan de**

**muchacho en él tumbado allí de esa manera… Pero cuando se quedó mirando sus labios y recordó**

**el abrasador beso que le había dado la noche anterior, esto ahuyentó cualquier pensamiento de que**

**fuera un muchacho.**

—**¡Candace!**

**Ella saltó cuando Jessie entró corriendo en la habitación. Una brecha de temor pasó a través**

**de ella. ¿Había encontrado el demonio una manera de entrar?**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

**Él se detuvo al lado de la cama y pateó el suelo con el pie.**

—**¿Le dirás a Gloria que deje de gimotear por mi música? Me gustan Culture Club y Prince.**

**Candace frunció el ceño confundida.**

—**¿Gloria?**

—**Sí. Regresó anoche.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**No lo sé, ¿pero podrías hablar con ella? Hay una razón por la que soy el único fantasma en**

**esta casa. No me gusta compartir.**

—**De acuerdo, dile que venga aquí.**

—**¡Gloria! —gritó tan alto que Terrence se despertó de golpe en el suelo.**

**Gloria se manifestó enfrente de Candace.**

—**Si oigo una vez más "**_**Karma Chamaleon**_**", juro que voy a encontrar a Boy George y hacer**

**que se coma los discos de Jesse. ¿Qué tiene que ver rojo, dorado y verde con todo, de todos modos?**

**Jesse estaba ofendido.**

—**¡Es una canción brillante! Vamos… "Cada día es igual que sobrevivir. Tú eres mi amante,**

**no mi rival". ¿Qué podría ser más significativo que eso?**

**Terrence gruñó cuando levantó la cabeza del suelo para fulminar a los fantasmas con la**

**mirada.**

—**Alguien que me diga por favor que no estamos teniendo realmente un absurdo debate**

**sobre la genialidad de "Karma Chameleon" a las siete de la mañana.**

**Candace se rió.**

—**Me temo que sí, dulzura.**

**Terrence fulminó con una mirada hostil a los fantasmas.**

—**¿Cómo es que conoces a Boy George? —preguntó Jesse.**

—**Estuve en el infierno, Jesse. ¿Qué crees que usaban para torturarme? Malas canciones de**

**pop.**

**Gloria le dedicó a Jesse una mirada satisfecha.**

—**Te lo dije.**

—**Es una canción fantástica.**

**Terrence gruñó profundamente.**

—**Sí, las primeras novecientas veces que la escuchas. Después se te mete en la cabeza hasta**

**hacer que te vuelvas loco… Ahora sabes por qué soy tan malditamente desagradable todo el**

**tiempo. Sólo por eso, estoy del lado de Gloria. Ahora, si ambos no os tranquilizáis, juro por el río**

**Estigia que voy a alimentar a los Daimons con vosotros tan pronto como el sol se ponga.**

**Los fantasmas se desvanecieron instantáneamente.**

—**Gracias —dijo Candace.**

**Su respuesta fue girar sobre su espalda y cubrirse los ojos con un musculoso brazo.**

**Candace se levantó y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. Levantando su brazo, esperó a que él**

**abriera los ojos y le dedicara una mirada inquisitiva.**

—**En serio, gracias. ¿Cómo encontraste a Gloria?**

—**No estoy seguro de que quieras que te responda a eso. Recuerda, a caballo regalado no le**

**mires el diente.**

—**¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tú estabas preocupada por ella.**

—**¿Ésa es la única razón?**

—**¿Tú qué crees? Dios sabe que no la quiero aquí molestando a Jesse y levantando mi culo**

**de la cama antes del amanecer.**

**Ella sonrió ante su mal humor.**

—**No eres una persona madrugadora, ¿verdad?**

—**Soy un Dream-Hunter/Demonio. Por mi naturaleza soy nocturno. Esa gran bola amarilla**

**en el cielo me ofende hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.**

**Inclinándose sobre él, lo abrazó.**

—**Bueno, personalmente prefiero las mañanas. Cada una es un nuevo comienzo. Mi padre**

**siempre dijo que debías empezar cada día con un propósito.**

—**Mi padre siempre dijo que alguien debería pasarle a Apolo y Helios por encima con sus**

**carros... y lanzar a Phaeton bajo ellos por añadidura.**

**Ella se rió.**

—**Tu padre no fue una influencia positiva para ti, ¿verdad?**

—**Siendo el dios de las pesadillas, no era un tibio y dulce conejito. A menos que cuentes con**

**el Conejito Feliz. Asombrosamente los dos tienen mucho en común.**

—**¿Cómo es que conoces al Conejito Feliz?**

—**¿Qué? ¿Nunca has paseado por el Barrio Francés? Hay camisetas del Conejito Feliz**

**colgando en casi cada tienda. Y tengo que decir que he desarrollado una afición a ese jodido**

**roedor.**

—**¡Oh!**

**Él tenía razón. El Conejito Feliz estaba en todas partes.**

**Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando centró la mirada en la de ella.**

—**Si no dejas de frotarte contra mí en este momento, Candace, voy a tomarlo como una**

**invitación abierta para ir de Skoti sobre ti.**

—**¿Ir de Skoti?**

**Dio la vuelta con ella, sujetándola contra el duro suelo. Candace soltó un pequeño gemido**

**ante lo bien que se sentía teniéndolo tumbado encima, y no había manera de negar ese pesado**

**bulto que estaba contra su cadera.**

**Cuándo habló, su voz era rasgada y ronca.**

—**Es cuando los Skoti se deslizan dentro de los humanos y tienen tema con ellos. —Él le**

**acarició con la nariz el cuello.**

—**Pensé que tú eras un Skotos de las pesadillas.**

**Candace pasó la mano sobre su musculosa espalda, deleitándose con la sensación y con el**

**peso de él.**

**Sería tan fácil de permitir que él la desnudara por completo... Podía imaginárselo dentro de**

**ella. El pensamiento la hizo humedecerse.**

—**¿He de suponer con ello que tuviste buenos sueños anoche? —susurró ella.**

**Él se apartó de ella de golpe.**

—**Yo no soñé nada...**

—**Yo no siempre sueño.**

—**No. Yo soy un Dream-Hunter, Candace. Es lo que hacemos. Siempre. —Él parecía**

**aturdido—. ¿Por qué no he soñado nada?**

—**Quizás no has dormido lo suficiente.**

**Terrence empezó a responder hasta que ella se movió y se rozó contra su erección. Todo**

**pensamiento racional lo abandonó cuando se centró totalmente en el hecho de que él estaba**

**tendido en el suelo sobre ella.**

**Y no llevaba sujetador…**

**Oh, eso era una tortura. Habían pasado tantos siglos desde que sintió a una mujer de esa**

**manera. Podía imaginarse deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo. Verla echar la cabeza hacia atrás**

**mientras él le lamía el cuello. Se moría de deseo…**

**Candace no pudo moverse cuando captó la caliente mirada en sus ojos. Eso era lo que era y**

**ella lo sabía. Estaba perdida. ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo después de todo lo que había hecho para**

**protegerla?**

—**¡Candace!**

**Ella se sobresaltó ante la chillona llamada de Jesse.**

**Él apareció en la habitación, entonces gritó igual que una niña.**

—**Lo siento. Continuad.**

**Terrence dejó escapar un lento y diabólico gruñido cuando bajó la cabeza y la sacudió sobre**

**ella.**

—**Yo no sé tú, pero eso acaba de matar mi humor. La única cosa que me haría más daño**

**sería ver a Jesse desnudo. Eso probablemente me dejaría impotente para toda la eternidad.**

**Riendo, Candace rodó y salió de debajo de él, se levantó e inclinó la cabeza cuando vio su**

**copa sobre la mesilla de noche. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Siempre estaba en el tocador.**

**Ella fue para devolverla a su lugar, entonces se congeló cuando captó lo que parecía ser**

**sangre seca en su interior.**

—**¿Qué diablos…? —Miró a Terrence, quien apartó rápidamente la mirada.**

—**¿Es tuya?**

**Él no respondió.**

**Antes de que pudiera insistir, sonó su teléfono. Lo alcanzó y vio que era Tate. Después de**

**abrirlo, respondió.**

—**Encontramos el cuerpo de Gloria.**

**Ella no podía creérselo.**

—**¿Dónde?**

—**En el callejón donde murió.**

—**¿Estás bromeando?**

—**Nop. Esto es realmente extraño. La policía llamó hace unos minutos para hacérmelo saber.**

**Era fantástico, excepto por un pequeño detalle que hacía que su estómago se encogiera.**

—**¿Se está… moviendo?**

—**No. Es muy extraño, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo.**

—**Sí, gracias. Sé que estás aliviado—. Candace colgó y se volvió para encararse con Terrence—.**

**Encontraron otra vez el cuerpo de Gloria.**

—**Eso es bueno.**

**Había algo extremadamente cauteloso en él.**

—**Tú sabes algo, ¿no es así?**

**Ella volvió la mirada hacia la copa y se preguntó por qué alguien pondría sangre en su**

**interior. Además de ella, la única otra persona en esa casa que podía sangrar…**

—**¿Qué hiciste después de que me fuera a dormir?**

—**Nada.**

—**Terrence —chasqueó entre dientes—, no me mientas. No soy estúpida. Conozco la sangre**

**cuando la veo. Por San Pedro, soy patóloga. Sabes que pudo llevarla a mi laboratorio y tomarle**

**una muestra de ADN.**

**Un molesto tic golpeó su barbilla.**

—**¿Qué quieres que te diga, Candace? ¿Qué convoqué a un señor de los demonios e hice un**

**trato con él?**

**Sí, claro.**

—**¿Va en serio?**

—**Sí, va en serio. —Su tono y su cara lo confirmaban incluso si ella no quería creerlo—. Tuve**

**que alimentarlo con mi sangre para conseguir que Gloria y su cuerpo regresaran junto a ti, ése es el**

**precio que exigió.**

**Candace estaba atónita por sus palabras. No, esto no podía ser, ¿verdad?**

—**No estás bromeando.**

—**¿Por qué sino estaría la sangre en tu copa?**

**¿Por qué más, ciertamente? Después de todo, el que las personas se levantaran para**

**encontrar sangre en una copa cerca de su cama era algo cotidiano.**

**En Twilight Zone8.**

—**Esta no puede ser mi vida… —Y con todo, ¿por qué estaba tan sorprendida? Uno de sus**

**mejores amigos era un fantasma y el otro trabajaba para un grupo de cazadores de vampiros**

**inmortales. Así que, ¿por qué su pseudo-novio no iba a ser capaz de convocar a un señor de los**

**demonios y alimentarlo con sangre?**

—**¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Vas a decirme que mi nueva vecina es un demonio, y que el perro**

**que hay al final de la calle es un licántropo?**

**Él sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Ahora sabes por qué no quería decirte lo que había sucedido. Sabía que sólo te molestaría.**

—**Sí, sí, lo hizo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien invitara a un señor de los demonios a entrar en**

**tu habitación mientras tú duermes y se alimentara de sangre en tu copa favorita? Creo que tú no**

**estarías muy contento, ¿verdad?**

**Ella echó un vistazo a su reloj. Apenas pasaban de las ocho.**

—**Y ahora necesito ducharme y prepararme para ir a trabajar. Supongo que me seguirás, ya**

**que moriría si no lo haces y, por favor, intenta no convocar más señores de los demonios en mi**

**casa mientras estoy desnuda, ¿vale? —Maldición, el absurdo de su vida comenzaba a no conocer**

**fronteras.**

**La expresión de Terrence se tornó malhumorada.**

—**Claro, pero yo soy el que moriré si tengo que seguirte y oírte desnuda en la ducha.**

**Candace no sabía por qué, pero esas palabras expulsaron mucho del enfado que tenía.**

**Probablemente porque estaba disfrutando con la idea de torturarlo.**

**Ella le palmeó la mejilla cariñosamente.**

—**Vamos, vamos, bebé, todo irá bien.**

**Él bajó la mirada adonde su erección hacía un impresionante bulto en sus pantalones.**

—**No, en realidad, no. Lo dices únicamente porque tú no eres la que está dolorida. Y yo que**

**pensaba que tenía unas pocas semanas para aplazar la tortura. Estás trabajando con Hades, ¿no es**

**cierto? Adelante. Admítelo.**

**Candace recogió sus ropas, entonces se detuvo cuando algo que había dicho él hacía un**

**minuto rezumó en su mente. **_**Tuve que alimentarle de mi sangre para traer a Gloria y su cuerpo de regreso**_

_**para ti.**_

**¿Por qué lo haría?**

—**¿Por qué trajiste a Gloria de regreso?**

**Él se volvió como si estuviese buscando algo.**

—**¿Terrence? —Ella acortó la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Por qué?**

**Con expresión reservada, él se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tú estabas disgustada por ella. No quería que te preocuparas o te culparas a ti misma por**

**su pérdida.**

**Por primera vez, Candace entendió la incesante necesidad de Terrence por descubrir qué**

**motivaciones había tenido ella para ayudarlo. Había algunos actos de compasión que eran tan**

**altruistas que desafiaban a la lógica. Para él, el acto más sencillo era desconcertante.**

**Para ella, éste acto era único.**

—**¿Por qué te preocupaste?**

—**No lo sé.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes. Eso no era verdad. Sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho. Por**

**una vez él había puesto los sentimientos de ella por encima de los suyos, pero admitirlo… Eso era**

**más de lo que podía hacer ahora mismo.**

**Incluso así, había sacrificado una parte de sí mismo para hacerla feliz.**

**Ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo ligeramente en los labios.**

—**Ahora entiendes que la bondad no tiene que estar motivada por nada, excepto por un**

**deseo de ayudar a otro y hacer que se sienta mejor.**

**Terrence parpadeó cuando ella se retiró. Tenía razón. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo**

**para ayudar a alguien sólo por hacerlo. Incluso con Satara, él había obtenido algo. Ella le había**

**enviado a hacer sus recados, entonces lo recompensó, y él había hecho lo que ella le pedía**

**simplemente para obtener de ella algo a cambio. Todo eso fue hecho por egoísmo.**

**Pero no esto.**

**No había esperado de Candace ni siquiera un agradecimiento por salvar a Gloria. De hecho,**

**no había intentado decirle que lo había hecho por ella. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Levantó la mirada para verla parada en el umbral.**

—**Necesito ducharme. Tienes que seguirme para que pueda hacerlo.**

—**Lo siento. —Él caminó obedientemente por el pasillo.**

**Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que entibió su corazón antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarle de pie al**

**otro lado, mientras se dedicaba a sus cosas en el interior. Él la escuchaba moviéndose alrededor y**

**se imaginó cómo sería desnuda con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo…**

**Él se movió, intentando obtener algún alivió de su hinchado pene, pero no estaba**

**funcionando. Cerrando sus ojos, se imaginó a sí mismo en la ducha con ella. Podía sentir el calor**

**del agua contra su piel desnuda, ver el contorno de su espalda cuando alzaba la cara hacia la**

**ducha y se lavaba el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza para asegurarse de que su pelo**

**estuviera completamente mojado. Dioses, era tan hermosa.**

**Necesitando sentirla, inclinó su pecho contra su espalda y rodeó su cintura con un brazo.**

—**¡Terrence!**

**El chillido de indignación lo arrancó de su fantasía.**

**Un instante después, la puerta se abrió de golpe para descubrir a Candace envuelta en una**

**húmeda toalla, fulminándole furiosa con la mirada.**

—**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

—**Yo sólo me quedé aquí.**

—**No, no lo has hecho. Estabas en la ducha conmigo.**

—**No, yo estaba…**

**¿Lo estaba?**

**Apenas contuvo una sonrisa antes de enfadarla más. ¡Sí! Sus poderes habían estado**

**funcionando. Pero ese pensamiento fue seguido por un incómodo sentimiento.**

**Con todo, maldición, él había estado realmente en la ducha con ella, se había proyectado.**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante él.**

—**Tú no estás mojado.**

—**Porque estuve aquí mismo todo el tiempo.**

**Ella entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.**

—**¿Estás seguro de eso?**

—**Sí.**

**La duda dominaba su expresión.**

—**No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?**

—**No intencionadamente.**

—**¡Terrence!**

**Él farfulló como si estuviera intentando encontrar alguna manera de calmarla.**

—**No sabía que podía hacerlo. Quiero decir, sabía que podía hacerlo antes, pero no sabía que**

**estaba funcionando actualmente hasta que gritaste. Pensé que sólo me lo estaba imaginando. Y no**

**me mires así… ¿Me perdonas?**

**Le gruñó antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Dos segundos después, abrió otra vez la**

**puerta.**

—**¡Quédate ahí fuera! No te atrevas a entrar aquí con esos malos trucos mentales. —Ella**

**volvió a cerrar la puerta.**

**Terrence quería susurrar que él estaba mucho más dolido por su erección.**

—**¿Obtengo algún punto extra por notar que tienes un culo realmente encantador?**

**Ella aulló otra vez.**

—**¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Él se volvió para encontrar a Jesse detrás de él. Su cara era una expresión de completo**

**horror.**

—**Estoy aquí de pie.**

**Jesse dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto.**

—**Déjame explicarte algunas cosas. Cuando has enfadado a una mujer por espiarla, no lo**

**arregles diciéndole que tiene un bonito trasero. Eso sólo conseguirá que te abofeteen.**

**Bueno, cuando se trataba de ser abofeteado por algo, él estaba seguro de que Jesse era un**

**experto. Quizás debería escucharle por una vez.**

—**¿Entonces, qué haces?**

—**Simple, mi hermano. Estoy a punto de impartirte las sagradas palabras que me dio mi**

**padre. Son las cinco respuestas que te sacarán de cualquier problema con las mujeres.**

**Sí, claro. Eso tenía que oírlo.**

—**¿Y son?**

**Jesse alzó la mano y apuntó con cada uno de sus dedos.**

—_**No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo no lo he hecho. Pequeña, no hay nada en el mundo para mí**_

_**excepto tú. Oops! Y Jesús es el Señor.**_

**Él entendía las primeras cuatro, pero la última lo dejó realmente confundido.**

—**¿Jesús es el Señor?**

**Jesse asintió.**

—**Un poco sacrílego, lo sé, pero créeme. Si una mujer piensa que has encontrado una**

**religión, eso puede sacarte de toda clase de problemas. Por no mencionar que puedes combinar las**

**respuestas. Algo así como…**_**No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no lo hice, **_**o **_**Jesús es el Señor, bebé, tú**_

_**sabes que no hay nada en el mundo excepto tú**_**. Ves, fácil.**

**La puerta se abrió para mostrar a Candace fulminando a ambos con la mirada, como si se**

**merecieran ser cortados en pedacitos y enterrados en el césped.**

**Queriendo disipar su ira, Terrence decidió intentar el consejo de Jesse.**

—**Oops, Jesús es el Señor.**

**Jesse gimió en voz alta.**

—**Oh, eres desesperante, y yo me largo de aquí.**

**Candace frunció el ceño.**

—**¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, masculló una condenación**

**dirigida a todos los hombres antes de dirigirse a su habitación.**

**Completamente desconcertado por el hecho de que sus palabras no hubiesen funcionado,**

**Terrence la siguió.**

—**¿Por qué estás todavía enfadada conmigo?**

—**Me manoseaste en la ducha.**

—**Eso no era un manoseo, créeme. De haber sabido que estaba allí, habría marcado la**

**diferencia.**

**Ella se giró entonces con furia en sus ojos.**

—**Tú… tú… ¡ugh!**

—**Yo no lo hice… —No podía usar eso porque lo había hecho—. Yo no sabía… —No,**

**estúpido, tú sabes de qué está hablando. Diciéndole que no lo has hecho sólo la enfurecerás más.**

—**¿Oops?**

—**¿Oops? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?**

—**¿Nena, no hay nadie más importante para mí en el mundo que tú?**

—**Sí, claro. No lo creo ni por un minuto. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué me caí de un camión de nabos?**

—**¿Honestamente? Todo en lo que pensaba es en lo hermosa que eres. En cuánto deseo sentir**

**tu piel contra la mía y en cómo jamás me he sentido antes atraído así por una mujer.**

**Ella se detuvo mientras se peinaba el pelo.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Sí. La noche pasada, hice un pacto con un demonio para hacerte feliz. ¿Crees que hago eso**

**tan a la ligera?**

**Candace tragó cuando observó la copa. Y él lo había hecho para evitar preocuparla… La había**

**ayudado a ella y a Gloria, y no había esperado pago o retribución por nada de eso.**

—**Sangraste por mí. —¿Cuántas mujeres podían decir eso acerca de los hombres en sus**

**vidas?— Supongo que eso merece una pequeña reconsideración sobre mis últimas palabras. Lo**

**siento si exageré.**

**Sonriendo, ahuecó su cara en las manos antes de besarla. Él se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió**

**con malicia.**

—**¿Eso se merece un poco más?**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Sigue jugando las cartas correctas y quizás. Pero no te hagas ilusiones y vengas a retozar**

**en mis sueños. Si lo haces, quizás te castre allí.**

**Rechinando los dientes con una frustración no saciada, Terrence se frotó contra ella e inspiró**

**su pelo lenta y profundamente.**

—**Sólo recuerda que me estás matando lentamente.**

—**Hay curas para eso.**

—**Sí, tú desnuda sobre la cama.**

**Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**O podrías tomar el asunto en tus propias manos.**

**Él ahuecó la mano de ella en la suya y la apretó contra su hinchada ingle.**

—**Yo prefiero que tú me tomes en las tuyas.**

**Candace tragó ante la enorme sensación de él contra su palma. Él había dejado el botón**

**superior de sus jeans abierto y su pulgar rozó el oscuro vello que corría bajando desde su ombligo**

**hasta desaparecer bajo su cintura. Su aliento descendió hasta la cara de ella mientras sus ojos**

**rogaban misericordia. Él se frotó muy ligeramente contra su mano y se estremeció.**

—**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien? —preguntó ella.**

—**Hace siglos.**

**Su corazón palpitó ante el pensamiento…**

**La soledad de esa simple declaración la atravesó. Siglos sin ser tocado. Siglos de abuso.**

**Bajó la mirada al suelo donde él había pasado la última noche. Él no había preguntado nada**

**y había esperado ser rechazado a cada oportunidad. Ser maltratado y herido.**

**Éste era un hombre que sabía tan poco de bondad que incluso el simple hecho de su**

**existencia lo desconcertaba. Recordó la tortura que él le había mostrado, y se le rompió el corazón**

**al pensar en él sin obtener jamás consuelo.**

**No quería ser otra persona que tomara algo de él sin dar. Ya era hora de que viera que había**

**personas que no lo lastimarían.**

**Y antes de que pudiese detenerse, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones.**

**Terrence maldijo de placer cuando ella lo tomó en su mano. Sus fríos dedos se deslizaron**

**desde la punta de su pene, descendiendo todo el camino hasta la base antes de cubrirlo. Con la**

**cabeza dándole vueltas, le inclinó la cabeza para probar su boca.**

**Eso era lo que él necesitaba más que nada. Ninguna mujer lo había tocado tan tiernamente.**

**Sus amantes en el pasado siempre habían exigido. Sus necesidades y placer eran secundarios para**

**ellas.**

**Pero Candace no pedía. Ella daba. Siempre.**

**Candace se quemó cuando la atravesó el deseo, pero esto no era por ella. Terrence la había**

**protegido y quería agradecérselo.**

**Le bajó los jeans por las caderas antes de apartarse de sus labios y arrodillarse frente a él.**

**Terrence esperó a que ella se moviera, así que cuando lo tomó en su boca, aquello fue todo lo**

**que pudo hacer para no gritar. Los escalofríos estallaron por todo su cuerpo cuando ella lo lamió**

**poco a poco. Apretó los dientes ante la exquisita tortura mientras permanecía perfectamente quieto**

**para ella.**

**La lengua lo lamía y se movía mientras su mano acariciaba su saco. Nada se había sentido**

**mejor, jamás. Se inclinó hacia delante para apuntalar un brazo contra la cómoda de detrás de**

**Candace y bajó la mirada hasta ella mientras le daba placer. Sus rizos marrón oscuro saltaban con**

**cada movimiento de su cabeza**

**Pero lo que más le impactó fue el gozo en su cara…**

**Candace gimió ante lo bien que sabía. Ella podía sentir sus músculos tensándose y**

**apretándose cuando él luchaba consigo mismo. Su respiración salía en entrecortados jadeos**

**mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo con una mano.**

**Ella podía sentir literalmente cuanto significaba esto para él.**

**Cuanta felicidad le estaba dando por hacer ese acto tan sencillo.**

**Entonces con un fiero gruñido se corrió en su boca.**

**Terrence estuvo temporalmente ciego cuando un inimaginable placer lo inundó. Tuvo que**

**inclinarse con ambas manos contra la cómoda para evitar caerse.**

**Mirando hacia abajo, vio a Candace mirarle con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios**

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**No —farfulló él—. Estoy en éxtasis. Pasé volando el "bien" en el momento en que me**

**tocaste.**

**Riendo, se levantó frente a él, forzándolo a apartarse de la cómoda.**

**Él la cogió en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra la curva de su cuello de modo que pudiera**

**inhalar la dulzura de su piel. Candace cerró los ojos cuando le pasó los brazos alrededor de sus**

**anchos hombros y lo sostuvo cerca. Estaba tan calmado y apacible de esa manera... una completa**

**contradicción con la bestia que la había empujado en el coche y después amenazado su vida.**

**Ella sintió sus manos en los muslos, levantando su falda hasta la cintura. Su lengua jugueteó**

**con su piel mientras zambullía una mano bajo el elástico de sus bragas para separar suavemente**

**los pliegues de su cuerpo. En el momento en que sus dedos la rozaron, gimió y tembló.**

**Pegándose a él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus dedos la acariciaron y tomaron.**

**Cuando deslizó uno dentro de ella, todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse en esa posición**

**Era extremadamente hábil con sus manos. Honestamente, había pasado al menos un año**

**desde que había estado con un hombre. Había olvidado lo buena que era esa sensación.**

—**Córrete para mí, Candace —le susurró Terrence al oído—. Quiero ver tu placer.**

**Esas palabras la enviaron al límite. Incapaz de contenerse, se mordió el labio y gritó. Aún así,**

**él continuó acariciándola y jugando con ella hasta que hubo exprimido la última pizca de su gozo.**

**Con respiración entrecortada, no estaba segura de cómo sus temblorosas piernas podían**

**sostenerla.**

—**Gracias —le susurró él al oído.**

—**No tienes que agradecérmelo, Terrence.**

—**Créeme, por esto, sí. —Le acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. Nadie ha tenido jamás**

**piedad de mí, ¿por qué tú sí?**

—**Sé que vas a encontrar esto difícil de creer, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo,**

**realmente me gustas… la mayor parte del tiempo.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza como si el mero pensamiento fuese incomprensible.**

—**Bueno, tú también quieres a Jesse. Obviamente tu gusto por los hombres deja mucho que**

**desear.**

—**Obviamente —le sonrió ella, hasta que el reloj de pared dio la hora. Esto la hizo volver a la**

**realidad—. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo una clase para enseñar en menos de una hora y necesito**

**que te arregles para venir conmigo.**

**Él se rió con fuerza.**

—**Señora, ahora mismo podrías pedirme que me lanzara bajo un autobús para hacerte feliz y**

**yo te obligaría.**

**Ella se unió a su risa.**

—**Entonces es una buena opción que yo no use mis recién descubiertos poderes para el mal,**

**¿huh?**

—**Para mí, lo es. —La besó en la nariz antes de ponerse los pantalones y cerrar la cremallera.**

**Se detuvo ante la puerta para volver a mirarla con una tierna expresión en la cara que la quemó**

**completamente—. ¿Me sigues?**

**Ella asintió antes de ir con él al baño.**

—**Sabes —dijo él, indicando la bañera con el pulgar—, no soy tímido. Si quieres entrar,**

**siéntete libre.**

**Candace todavía podía saborearle en los labios mientras consideraba su invitación. **_**No lo**_

_**hagas. Tienes que impartir una clase**_**. Pero antes de que pudiera detenerse, estaba en el baño con él,**

**observando cómo se desnudaba.**

**Ella dejó escapar el aire lentamente ante la vista de toda esa musculosa y leonada piel. Se le**

**hacía la boca agua.**

**Él le disparó una diabólica sonrisa antes de meterse en la bañera.**

—**Puedes unirte a mí siempre que quieras.**

**Y lo haría, ése era el problema.**

—**Está bien, realmente necesito darme prisa para no llegar tarde.**

**Se apartó de la silueta de la cortina y se cepilló los dientes. Cuando lo hizo, una extraña**

**sensación la atravesó.**

**Otra vez se sentía como si alguien la estuviera observando. Enjuagándose la boca, se dio la**

**vuelta. Terrence estaba ocupado duchándose, y no había nadie más en la habitación.**

—**¿Qué me está sucediendo?**

—**¿Candace? —preguntó Terrence.**

**Elevó la voz para responder.**

—**Nada. Sólo estaba hablando conmigo misma.**

**Él salió de la ducha para comprobarlo.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Claro. Es sólo… ¿No tienes la sensación como si nos estuvieran observando?**

—**¿Una sensación cómo?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**No lo sé. Es igual que si hubiera algo ahí fuera.**

**Él cerró el agua. Abrió la cortina y alcanzó una toalla.**

**A pesar de la agradable estampa que presentaba, su preocupación era tal que ella apenas**

**advirtió su cuerpo mojado, y eso decía cuan escalofriante era la sensación. Él envolvió la toalla**

**alrededor de sus delgadas caderas.**

—**¿Cuándo empezó?**

—**Hace un par de días. Es igual que si algo se estuviera arrastrando sobre mi piel, y no sé**

**qué es. —Dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro—. Los demonios no pueden salir a la luz del día,**

**¿verdad?**

—**Los Daimons no pueden, pero los demonios sí. Sólo que no son tan fuertes durante el día.**

—**Oh, eso apesta. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres más débil?**

—**No soy como un demonio. Algunas veces es bueno ser un dios híbrido.**

**Bueno para él, pero no para su salud.**

—**Bien, entonces. Lo que quiera que sea, sólo me está observando. No hace otra cosa, así que**

**ignorémoslo.**

**Terrence la observó cuando ella volvió al dormitorio. La siguió, pero él no lo iba a olvidar tan**

**rápido. Algo que sabía, y que no había mencionado, era que cuando algo observaba a alguien, rara**

**vez era bueno.**

**De hecho, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para abalanzarse.**

**###########**

**Después de haberla visto enseñar a sus estudiantes, Terrence estaba aún más impresionado**

**con Candace de lo que había estado antes.**

—**Es bueno que no seas un demonio.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Cogió sus portafolios y libros mientras ella abandonaba el laboratorio y se los llevó de vuelta**

**a su despacho.**

—**Con tu conocimiento de la anatomía humana, serías aterradora… y mortal.**

**Ella se burló:**

—**Soy bastante inocua.**

—**Si, no cuadra con lo que vi. Me parece recordar que lanzaste a ese Daimon al suelo y le**

**hiciste sentirlo. Por cierto ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?**

—**Clases de defensa personal. Tate insistió, y estuve de acuerdo. Si vas a hacer mi trabajo,**

**necesitas ser capaz de manejarte alrededor de criaturas dominantes.**

**Puso los ojos en blanco ante su evidente ataque. Lo extraño era, que en realidad no le**

**importaba. Se iba acostumbrando a sus bromas, y de hecho, las disfrutaba.**

—**Ya sabes... pensándolo bien, hay un par de demonios a los que estaría encantado de ver**

**como les diseccionas.**

—**Si uno de ellos es tu hermano, estoy de acuerdo. Es un ogro repugnante.**

—**No tienes ni idea. Sencillamente da gracias por no haberte criado con él alrededor,**

**golpeándote. Bloodletting Mayhem9 debería haber sido su segundo nombre.**

—**Vaya, lo siento.**

**Se encogió de hombros. No había realmente nada que decir. Kaiaphas era un demonio.**

**Causar dolor a aquellos que tenía a su alrededor estaba en su naturaleza.**

**Abrió el despacho, lo condujo dentro, después cogió los libros de sus manos y los guardó en**

**su sitio.**

—**Anoche me dijiste que hoy íbamos a convocar a algo malvado. No es que yo quiera**

**precipitar mi fallecimiento o algo así, pero, ¿seguimos contando con ello?**

—**No.**

—**¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

—**El gran malvado se mostró anoche en tu casa y lo alimenté con mi sangre.**

**Le echo una amonestadora mirada.**

—**Realmente desearía que dejaras de bromear sobre esto antes de que yo no vuelva a dormir**

**de nuevo.**

**Probablemente él también debería, pero por la razón que fuera no pudo resistirse.**

—**Bueno, la sangre no era la única cosa que quería. También me pidió que le hiciera un**

**favor.**

**Una duda espantosa estaba grabada en sus cejas cuando ella se giró hacia él.**

—**¿Pidió?**

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**¿Y quién es ese personaje que se asemeja al Padrino cuya dudosa petición implica tal**

**carga?**

—**Es llamado por muchos epitafios. Al-Baraka, el Cambista. Kalotar, el Convocador.**

**Corazón de demonio. Katadykari, el Condenado. Pero, según algunos su verdadero nombre es**

**Jaden.**

—**¿Y Jaden es un demonio?**

**Terrence contestó con una evasiva.**

—**No es exactamente seguro.**

**Ladeó la cabeza como si tratara de solucionar un rompecabezas que nunca nadie había**

**solucionado con anterioridad.**

—**¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que es?**

—**Fácil. Jaden no es muy confiado o hablador. Sabemos convocarlo, y sabemos que saca**

**poderes de la fuente elemental del universo, pero nadie sabe como lo hace. Quién es, si es que es**

**alguien, si responde, de dónde viene o a dónde se desvanece. Es un enigma total.**

—**Estoy confusa. Entonces, ¿por qué lo convocaría alguien?**

—**Simple. Jaden puede y haría cualquier cosa sin conciencia, prejuicio o vacilación. Y quiero**

**decir realmente cualquier cosa. Si estás dispuesto a pagar su precio y cargar con las consecuencias**

**del trato, puede concederte cualquier sueño que hayas tenido alguna vez, no importa cuán**

**imposible pueda parecer.**

**Candace frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué es? ¿Satán?**

**Terrence sonrió diabólicamente.**

—**No. Lucifer hace tratos con humanos. Jaden canjea con la fuente para los demonikyn.**

—**¿Demonikyn?**

—**Demonios parientes y amigos. Los humanos y los otros pueden llamarlo, pero si no eres**

**un engendro demoníaco, no contestará. Esto quiere decir que se necesita tanto sangre humana**

**como de demonio para convocarlo. De nuevo, nadie sabe por qué.**

**Parecía que se lo tomaba mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.**

—**¿Y bebe sangre?**

**Terrence asintió con la cabeza.**

—**¿Entonces eso lo convierte en un vampiro?**

—**Sale a la luz del día. Pero, como un demonio, en ese momento es más débil. Parece tener**

**los poderes de un dios, pero sin adeptos. ¿Cómo le llamarías?**

—**Yo no le llamaría nada que no le hiciera delirantemente feliz.**

**Terrence sonrió.**

—**Ves, sabía que eras una mujer sabia.**

**Candace no estaba tan segura de esto. Este Jaden todavía le sonaba una barbaridad como el**

**diablo. La idea de que había estado en su casa y bebido la sangre de Terrence la hizo querer invitar a**

**un sacerdote para que la purificara.**

—**¿Y cuál es ese favor que tenemos que hacerle?**

—**Ver a una mujer en Royal Street que trabaja en una tienda de muñecas.**

**Aquello le cayó como un golpe en el estómago.**

—**¿Quieres decir a Liza?**

**Terrence se quedó pasmado.**

—**¿La conoces?**

**Candace asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Es amiga mía y de Tate desde hace mucho tiempo. La conocí en el pasado cuando yo era**

**una niña. Adoro su tienda. Es realmente guay.**

—**¿Podemos ir ahora?**

**Comprobó su reloj.**

—**Tengo una clase por la tarde, así que deberíamos tener tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de que no**

**vas a hacerle daño?**

—**Sí. Jaden quiere un collar que ella tiene. Ese es el asunto. Una vez que tenga el collar nos**

**quitará nuestros brazaletes.**

**Candace soltó un sonido de disgusto.**

—**No puedes ir por ahí robando cosas, Terrence. Eso está mal.**

—**Y no puedo decirle a Jaden no, una vez que el trato está establecido. Por la razón que sea,**

**quiere ese amuleto. Se lo prometí, y Jaden no es una criatura con la que no cumples tu palabra.**

**Confía en mí, ninguno de nosotros viviría el tiempo suficiente como para lamentarlo. ¿Por qué**

**crees que no acudí a él desde el principio para quitarnos los brazaletes? Jaden es siempre el último**

**recurso.**

**Esto no cambiaba una cosa, era amiga de Liza.**

—**Júrame que Liza no saldrá lastimada.**

—**Tienes mi palabra, Candace. No le haré daño.**

**Hubo un instante en el que dudó de él, pero rápidamente lo aplastó. Terrence nunca había**

**sido otra cosa que honesto con ella en todo momento. Confiaría en él en esto, pero si se**

**equivocaba...**

**Jaden sería el menor de sus problemas.**

**Agarró su bolso, y lo condujo de vuelta al pasillo.**

**Terrence trató de no pensar en lo que podría ser el amuleto para que Jaden hiciera ese trato**

**para conseguirlo. Normalmente el demonio que quería el trato, hacía un ofrecimiento, y Jaden lo**

**aceptaba o rechazaba.**

**Para Jaden elegir el pago...**

**Esto hizo sonar la alarma dentro de él, pero el tener sus poderes completamente restaurados**

**y desprenderse de esos brazaletes le dio valor. Al menos eso esperaba. Por todo lo que sabía, el**

**amuleto podría desatar a la Destructora Atlante, al Dimme, o cualquiera de los numerosos**

**desastres.**

**Deberías haber pedido una aclaración.**

**Sí, vale. Como que Jaden habría contestado. El ente no contestaba a nada. Nadie que**

**valorara su existencia le preguntaba.**

**Candace entró en su coche y esperó a que Terrence se uniera. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, lo**

**que le preocupó.**

—**¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?**

—**Que podríamos estar poniendo fin al mundo por hacer esto.**

—**¿Esto es un chiste?**

—**Dios, así lo espero.**

**No tenía claro si debería animarlo o no, condujo hacia la tienda de Liza. Puesto que la**

**carretera estaba cerrada en ese momento del día al tráfico, aparcó en Toulouse, y anduvieron dos**

**manzanas por Royal hasta que llegaron a "**_**Boutique Dream Dolls**_**". El ventanal estaba lleno de**

**reproducciones de muñecas antiguas de niña y Barbies hechas por encargo diseñadas por Liza.**

**La madre adoptiva de Candace la había traído durante la Navidad del primer año que la**

**habían adoptado y le habían comprado la muñeca de porcelana que todavía conservaba en el**

**tocador de su casa. Incluso ahora Candace recordó el aspecto que tenía Liza el primer día en que se**

**conocieron. Por aquel entonces su pelo era moreno y sus ojos brillaban con calor y bondad.**

—**Qué niña tan hermosa. Elige una muñeca, cariño, y haremos que sus ojos se parezcan a los**

**tuyos.**

**Liza se había comido sus galletas y el té mientras ella cumplía con aquella promesa. Este fue**

**un sentimiento que siempre logró reproducir cada vez que Candace la visitaba.**

**Sonriendo, empujó y abrió la puerta verde azulada y entró en la tienda.**

**Había una mujer joven de pelo rubio que estaba de pie, detrás del mostrador de cristal que**

**se encontraba lleno de ropa de muñeca y piezas.**

—**Hola, ¿qué hay? —saludó Candace —. ¿Está Liza por aquí?**

**Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, Candace oyó un grito feliz desde la trastienda.**

—**¡Candace, mi muñeca de porcelana! ¿Cómo has estado? —Liza salió de detrás de la cortina**

**y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa gigantesca.**

**Candace la abrazó fuertemente.**

—**Hace demasiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.**

—**¡Como si no lo supiera! —Se retiró. Miró a Terrence, y la sonrisa palideció en su cara—. Tú**

**eres antinatural. —Su voz fue apenas un susurro cuando dijo aquellas palabras.**

**Terrence levantó las manos.**

—**No estoy aquí para hacerte daño.**

**Los ojos de Liza se oscurecieron con la sospecha mientras retrocedía y se giraba hacia la**

**muchacha de detrás del mostrador.**

—**¿Beth? ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso para almorzar, cielito?**

**Beth alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Es un poco temprano. ¿Estás segura?**

—**Sí, por favor. Yo tengo que recoger la tienda.**

**Beth dejó el suéter para muñecas que había estado doblando.**

—**De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de vuelta del Deli ?**

—**Un sándwich de ensalada de pollo. Asegúrate de coger el dinero de la caja registradora.**

**Beth sonrió mientras obedecía.**

—**Un Liza especial marchando. Te veo en un ratito.**

**Esperó hasta que la muchacha se hubo ido antes de hablar de nuevo. Por primera vez, había**

**una tremenda hostilidad en sus ojos cuando miró a Terrence.**

—**Apestas a muerte.**

**Candace se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**¿Cómo sabes que él está muerto?**

—**Es un oráculo, como Julián —le explicó Terrence—. Puede sentir la realidad que desafía la**

**existencia normal.**

**Liza asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Y no puedes tener aquello por lo que estás aquí. No te dejaré.**

—**Si sabes lo que necesito, entonces sabes por qué lo necesito. También sabes que puedo**

**tomarlo de ti, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.**

**Candace se colocó entre Terrence y Liza.**

—**Salvo que yo puedo y no dejaré que le hagas daño.**

**Este no era el Terrence sensible con quien bromeaba. Este era el mismo Terrence que la había**

**empujado dentro del coche.**

—**Noble. Estúpido, pero noble. —La penetrante mirada letal fue por encima del hombro de**

**ella hasta Liza—. Si no lo consigo, Candace será la que pagará el precio. Así lo dijo Jaden.**

**Liza lo fulminó con la mirada.**

—**¿Por qué harías un trato con el diablo? —Apenas las palabras habían abandonado sus**

**labios cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la comprensión.**

—**Exactamente.**

**Candace frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Nada—dijeron al unísono.**

**Liza vaciló antes de sacarse el amuleto verde de debajo de la camisa y alzarlo sobre su**

**cabeza.**

—**Mi familia lo ha protegido del mal durante nueve generaciones. No puedo creer que**

**después de todo este tiempo sea yo la que se lo esté entregando a un demonio. —Cerró sus dedos**

**alrededor de él—. ¿Sabes lo que esto hace?**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza negando.**

—**Lo pones sobre el corazón de un dios y esto le paraliza, a él... o a ella.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.**

—**¿Por qué lo quiere Jaden ?**

—**Obviamente tiene a un dios al que quiere inmovilizar. La pregunta es a cuál y por qué.**

**Si. Esa era la pregunta. Dependiendo del dios, aquello podría hacer una grieta de enorme**

**importancia en el universo.**

—**¿Afectará a los demonios?**

—**No. Lo cual es una maldita vergüenza.**

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Candace.**

—**Porque hay cuatro de ellos actualmente esperándolos fuera de mí tienda.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Candace se volvió para mirar a través de los escaparates. Efectivamente, había cuatro hombres**

**fuera, que parecían listos para luchar sobre la acera, y miraban hacia dentro. Aunque para ser**

**honesta, a ella no le parecían demonios. Eran altos, delgados, y bastante guapos. Vestían chaquetas**

**de cuero y vaqueros, usaban gafas de sol para proteger sus ojos y no aparentaban más de**

**veinticinco o treinta años.**

—**Tal vez sean clientes.**

**Liza bufó.**

—**¿Para una tienda de muñecas? Sí, acabo de verlos ahora... cogeré la muñeca bebé rosa con**

**volantes.**

**Le tocó el hombro a Candace.**

—**No, cariño. No son clientes. Son demonios, y están siendo repelidos por la sal que utilizo**

**para mantener a los canallas fuera de mi tienda.**

**Dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de moverse a su mostrador. Se colocó las gafas, y luego sacó**

**una pequeña arma que parecía una ballesta calibrada de mano.**

—**¿Sabes cómo utilizar esto? —Le preguntó a Terrence.**

—**Absolutamente.**

—**Bien. Devuélveme el amuleto para guardarlo en un lugar seguro.**

**Se obligó sin decir otra palabra.**

**Liza se lo colocó en el cuello.**

—**Ahora, espera aquí un segundo. Hay algo más que puedes utilizar.**

**Candace se quedó perpleja. Sabía que Liza era una Escudera y un poco extraña, pero estaba**

**viendo un lado completamente nuevo de la diminuta mujer. Liza era intrépida.**

**Un segundo después, Liza volvió con un sable de oro.**

—**Éste es fácil de usar. La punta final entra en su cuerpo.**

—**Gracias—dijo él secamente—, odiaría llegar a confundirme.**

—**Sí, lo harías, dulzura. Ahora, ve a patear algunos traseros de demonio.**

**Candace arqueó una ceja.**

—**Sabes, la comisaría está a sólo un par de bloques hacia abajo. ¿No es peligroso? ¿Qué pasa**

**si ven la pelea?**

**Terrence bufó.**

—**No vivirían lo suficiente para llamarlos.**

**Candace se horrorizó por su tono seco.**

—**No puedes matarlos, Terrence.**

—**No tendré que hacerlo. Los demonios lo harán por mí. Ahora, si te acercas un poco a la**

**puerta, tengo una pelea que llevar a cabo.**

**Candace lo siguió a la entrada y contuvo la respiración cuando él salió a la calle para**

**enfrentarlos.**

**El demonio más alto se adelantó. Su cabello castaño estaba adornado con puntas que**

**culminaban en tono rubio. Tenía una barba de chivo y ojos azul cristalino. Vestía un par de**

**vaqueros y una chaqueta marrón de cuero; parecía apenas otro tipo en la calle para cualquier**

**observador ocasional. Al igual que los otros tres. Como el alto, eran guapos y vestían del mismo**

**modo como cualquiera que vieras en público. Esto le hizo bajar un escalofrío por su espina dorsal**

**al darse cuenta de que podían existir sin hacerse notar en absoluto. ¿Cuántas veces se habría**

**sentado ella al lado de un demonio sin saberlo?**

**Terrence barrió al grupo con una mirada que dejó claro que él no los consideraba una gran**

**amenaza. Si solamente ella pudiera estar tan segura.**

—**Kaiaphas —saludó él, la sorprendió el hecho de que el alto fuera su hermano. Wow, sin la**

**piel hirviente, el demonio estaba muy bien—. Veo que finalmente hiciste algunos amigos. Debes**

**haber aprendido a utilizar por fin un cepillo de dientes. Sabes, es ese arriba y abajo, de aquí para**

**allá que confunde a las personas... o a los demonios.**

**Uno de los demonios abrió la boca y enseñó dos filas de dientes serrados.**

**Terrence curvó el labio.**

—**Realmente, deberías consultar a un dentista por eso. He oído que pueden hacer maravillas**

**en estos días.**

—**Matadlo —gruñó Kaiaphas.**

**Terrence sorprendió al primero con un corte alto de la espada. Cortó a través del estómago.**

**Pero antes de poder retirarse, otro de los demonios lo derribó contra el suelo.**

**Candace silbó cuando vio a Terrence caer sobre la acera.**

—**No puedo mirar y no hacer nada.**

—**No puedes luchar contra un demonio, Candace —dijo Liza—. No tienes la menor idea de lo**

**fuertes que son. Lo mejor que podemos hacer como humanos es quedarnos fuera de esto y**

**permitirles a ellos luchar. No te conviertas en la debilidad de Terrence.**

**Las palabras de Liza le recordaron a Acheron. Miró abajo hacia la muñeca donde todavía**

**llevaba la banda de cuero.**

—**Realmente, pienso que puedo.**

**Antes de que Liza pudiera detenerla, ella corrió, sacó la hoja y empujó al demonio lejos de**

**Terrence. En el momento en que lo tocó, algo la atravesó como una corriente eléctrica. El demonio**

**voló, literalmente. Golpeó el edificio tan duro que sacudió la floja albañilería.**

—**Santa mierda —respiró, asombrada de lo que había hecho. Acheron había tenido razón.**

**Tenía poderes sobrehumanos.**

—**¡Candace!**

**Dio una vuelta rápida al ver venir a Kaiaphas rápidamente por ella. Lo agarró del brazo y lo**

**tiró al suelo. Desafortunadamente, él no permaneció allí. Saltó sobre sus pies y le dio una**

**asombrosa patada en las costillas. Candace siseó de dolor.**

**Le mordió el brazo, y luego la abofeteó. Ella sintió el sabor de su sangre. De repente, Terrence**

**estaba allí. Agarró a su hermano y le pegó tan duro que la fuerza del golpe levantó por los pies a**

**Kaiaphas.**

**Candace se sentía muy extraña…**

**Su visión disminuyó y todo fue confuso. Otro demonio vino hacia ella, pero le parecía que se**

**movía en cámara lenta. Empezó a golpearla. Ella lo eludió, entonces le propinó un duro codazo en**

**la espalda. Él giró a su alrededor y le hundió los dientes en el brazo. Ella gritó a causa del**

**desgarrador dolor.**

—**¡No! —gritó Terrence, apresurándose hasta su lado.**

**Realmente, no pudo ver ni entender nada después de eso. Todo fue un borrón. Oyó a alguien**

**gritar del dolor y lo próximo que supo era que estaba de vuelta en la tienda de muñecas.**

—**Oh, no —lloriqueaba Liza—. No, no, no. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**Terrence no podía respirar cuando vio las marcas de mordeduras en la piel. A diferencia de**

**un Daimon, que no podía convertir a los humanos en vampiros, el gallu sí podía. Dado que él era**

**demonio en parte, era inmune a la saliva infectada. Candace no lo era.**

**Algo se estrelló en la ventana, rompiéndola.**

—**¿Qué pasa, Terrence? ¿Te cansaste de jugar con nosotros?**

**Se levantó para atacar, pero Liza tironeó de él.**

—**Candace nos necesita. Déjalos.**

**Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero al fin, obedeció. La muerte de Kaiaphas podía**

**esperar. Candace no podía. Sin mencionar que mientras ella estuviera inconsciente, él no podría**

**salir sin matarlos a ambos.**

**Se pasó una mano enojado por el pelo mientras pensaba en alguna forma de salvarla. Maldita**

**sea, si hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta Jaden con el amuleto, esto no habría sido un problema.**

**Candace sería libre para vivir su vida, sin él, y él estaría libre para matar a Satara.**

**Ahora ella podía acabar muy bien como un gallu zombi, y todo por su culpa.**

—**¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**Liza sacó un móvil de su bolsillo.**

—**Estoy llamando a Acheron. Si hay alguien que tenga una solución...**

—**Quizá deba llamar a Jaden.**

—**¡No! —Dijo Liza, sus ojos denotaban furia—. Me niego a tener a esa criatura aquí. Él es más**

**amenaza de lo que lo es un gallu y no estoy dispuesta a pagar sus precios.**

**Ella tenía razón.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Llama al Atlante y yo llamaré a Jesse.**

**En caso de que fallaran en salvarla, Candace querría a Jesse aquí, y Jesse querría estar con ella.**

**La única razón por la que el fantasma no estaba aquí era porque no le gustaba asistir a las clases de**

**Candace. Siendo un muerto, no le gustaba escuchar sobre autopsias o ver otros cadáveres.**

**Terrence sacó el teléfono de Candace de su bolsillo y llamó a su casa. Tan pronto el contestador**

**respondió, habló con tanta calma como le fue posible.**

—**Jesse, soy Terrence. Creo... —no soportaba decirlo, pero no tenía elección—. Candace está**

**herida. Gravemente. Tienes que venir a la tienda de Liza inmediatamente.**

**El fantasma estuvo allí antes de que pudiera colgar.**

**La cara de Jesse palideció cuando la vio yacer en el piso, retorciéndose del dolor.**

—**¿Qué demonios sucedió?**

—**Ataque de demonio.**

**Los ojos de Jesse flamearon cuando corrió hacia la garganta de Terrence.**

**Terrence lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo.**

—**No me presiones, chico. Estoy con el humor ideal para mutilar gravemente a alguien, y ya**

**que no puedo alcanzar a mi hermano, quizás demuestres ser un substituto digno.**

—**No lo hagas —jadeó Candace, alcanzando a tocar la pierna de Terrence—. Por favor, no lo**

**lastimes.**

**Toda su ira despareció. Lo último que él quería era lastimarla.**

**Los dos se inclinaron.**

—**Estoy aquí, Candy —dijo Jesse, con los ojos llorosos —, estarás bien. ¿Me oyes?**

**Ella lo miró fijamente con incredulidad**

—**Puedo ver las auras acerca de las que hablas, Jesse. La tuya es blanca. Es hermosa... como**

**tú.**

**Jesse sorbió.**

—**Recuerda, mantente apartada de la luz. Aléjate, Candy. Aléjate de la luz. Estaré esperándote**

**aquí mismo para escaparnos.**

—**No se está muriendo, Jesse. —Terrence tragó cuando el dolor lo golpeó duramente. Morir**

**sería más fácil. Más agradable—. Se está convirtiendo en un demonio.**

—**¡¿Que?!**

—**Me has oído.**

**Jesse gruñó en una voz que fue casi demoníaca.**

—**¡Haz algo!**

—**¿No piensas que haría algo si pudiera? No le desearía esto ni a mi peor... Oh, el infierno, sí**

**lo haría, pero nunca se lo desearía a Candace.**

**Candace tiritó en el suelo.**

—**¿Por qué tengo tanto frío?**

**La sangre del demonio infectándola, bajando el latido del corazón... Terrence le aferró el brazo**

**con la mano y frotó la piel, tratando de calentarla.**

—**Sólo respira lentamente. No tomes ningún aliento profundo.**

**Por lo menos esperaba que fuera verdad. De repente, sintió una presencia detrás de él. Era de**

**un poder absoluto.**

**Acheron.**

**Terrence miro sobre el hombro para verle parado ahí, observándolos.**

—**Espero que tengas algo que decir y que quiera oír.**

**Acheron bufó.**

—**Irónicamente nadie jamás quiere oír lo que tengo que decir sobre algo. Generalmente,**

**discuten conmigo hasta tal punto de querer atravesarlos contra una pared... Optimistamente, tú no**

**serás tan denso.**

—**No estoy de humor, Acheron. Dime que hacer para salvarla.**

**Acheron se adelantó para arrodillarse junto a Jesse. Sus ojos de remolinos de plata**

**resplandecían en la débil luz.**

—**¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.**

**Los dientes de Candace castañeaban sin cesar.**

—**Enferma.**

**Él levantó la vista hacia Liza que se paraba lejos a un lado.**

—**Tal vez quieras conseguir un cubo o algo en caso de que necesite devolver.**

**Ella fue a buscar uno.**

—**¿Es todo lo que harás? —gruñó Terrence.**

**Acheron se encogió de hombros.**

—**¿Quieres las buenas noticias o las malas?**

**La ira lo atravesó tan ferozmente que quiso cortar la garganta del Atlante.**

—**No juegues ese juego conmigo, Acheron. Dime lo que necesito saber.**

**No pareció incomodarse por la amenaza de Terrence.**

—**Agradable tono. Deberíamos sacarle provecho y ponerte a grabar álbumes para Hallowen.**

**Terrence tuvo que contenerse para no atacar.**

—**Relájate —dijo Acheron calmadamente—, no está convirtiéndose.**

**¿Estaba loco? Por supuesto que se convertía. Estaba pálida y temblorosa. La frente estaba**

**húmeda por el sudor...**

—**¡Mírala! No está, exactamente, horneando galletas.**

—**Sí, pero tampoco es un humano que muta.**

**Un terror frío atravesó a Terrence. ¿Si ella no mutaba, entonces qué le sucedía?**

—**¿Qué significa eso?**

**Acheron echó un vistazo a Jesse.**

—**¿Nunca advertiste que ella no es como otras mujeres? ¿Esas cosas extrañas siendo atraídas**

**hacia ella?**

**Candace gimió ligeramente.**

—**Yo no soy extraño —Jesse dijo defensivamente—. Pero, sí. Ella siempre ha sabido las cosas.**

**Ha visto cosas que no debería. Acabamos pensando que era psíquica.**

**Acheron sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No. Siempre era mucho más que eso.**

—**Acheron —Terrence interrumpió—. Dime lo que pasa.**

**Acheron respiró profundo antes de contestar.**

—**Es mitad demonio, Terrence. Como tú.**

**Terrence dejó caer la mandíbula ante sus palabras. No era posible...**

—**Y un infierno, lo es. —Jesse dijo, con su voz rota—. No hay nada demoníaco en ella…**

**Acheron sujetó la muñeca y la levantó alto para que Terrence pudiera ver la mordedura de**

**demonio.**

—**Huele su sangre, y sabrás la verdad. No hay error en esa esencia.**

**No obstante, Terrence se negó a creerlo.**

—**¿Cómo podría ser un demonio y no saberlo?**

—**Sus padres la protegían de la verdad. —Acheron le quitó el brazalete que le había dado—.**

**Esto no es más que cuero sencillo. La razón por la que se lo di fue para hacerle creer que sus**

**poderes provenían de otra cosa y no de sí misma. La verdad es que es tan poderosa como**

**cualquier demonio que hayas conocido.**

—**¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso ayer?**

—**Porque su padre renunció a su vida para mantener sus raíces al resguardo de todos,**

**incluso de ella. Para cerciorarse de que fuera escondida de todas las personas y criaturas que la**

**pudieran utilizar o amenazar. ¿Quién soy yo para deshacer tal sacrificio?**

—**¿Terrence? —Candace respiró—. Estoy asustada.**

**Acheron le tomó la otra mano.**

—**No lo estés. Tus poderes están siendo liberados. Eso es todo lo que pasa. Sé que duele,**

**asusta y sacude. Pero no luches. Sólo respira profundamente, y deja que el poder fluya a través de**

**ti.**

**Eso sólo hizo que Terrence se enojara más.**

—**Es fácil para ti decirlo. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que está atravesando.**

**Acheron rió amargamente.**

—**Sí, a diferencia de ti, sé exactamente cómo se siente. Era humano cuando mis poderes**

**divinos fueron liberados. Créeme, no fue agradable y tampoco lo será esto.**

**Eso le hizo olvidar su ira.**

—**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

—**No la dejes sola. Necesitará a alguien que le enseñe cómo utilizar sus sentidos de demonio.**

**Tú creciste con tus poderes, pero sabes cuan diferentes son de la funcionalidad humana normal.**

**Eres el mejor maestro que ella podría tener.**

**Terrence maldijo al pensar en tener a alguien dependiendo de él. Él no era confiable. No sabía**

**cómo funcionar así. Le espantó que quizás la corrompiera o la dañara a causa de su propia**

**ignorancia. Necesitaba a un maestro mejor que él. Todo lo que conocía era el dolor y la traición.**

**Cómo utilizar sus poderes para dañar a otros. Candace no era así. Ella era la bondad.**

**¿Cómo podría un animal como él enseñarle lo que necesitaba saber? Pero nunca lo admitiría**

**ante nadie.**

—**Tengo mi propio orden del día aquí, Acheron. No puedo estar atado a ella.**

—**Tienes tres semanas para lograrlo. Por una vez, Terrence, piensa en alguien además de en ti**

**mismo.**

**Curvó el labio ante las palabras de Acheron. Pensaba en otra persona, pero otra vez, nunca**

**admitiría eso en voz alta.**

—**Preocuparme por alguien más es lo que consiguió maldecirme. Es un error que no quiero**

**repetir.**

**Esos ojos de plata quemaron con una sabiduría antigua.**

—**Sabes que a veces repitiendo nuestros errores es como nos damos cuenta de qué falló la**

**primera vez. Sabiendo eso, podemos arreglar el error y seguir adelante.**

**Terrence se burló de eso.**

—**Correcto, y la definición de la estupidez básica es seguir haciendo la misma cosa una y otra**

**vez esperando un resultado diferente. No soy estúpido.**

—**No dije seguir haciéndolo —Acheron echó un vistazo al brazo del Terrence donde su voto**

**fue marcado—. Sigue adelante con un propósito. Examina lo que falló y corrige ese error.**

**¿Por qué seguía volviendo a una sola frase?**

**Sigue con un propósito...**

—**Ayúdala, Terrence. En este momento ella te necesita más de lo que tú necesitas matar a**

**Satara —Y con eso, desapareció.**

**Terrence se sentó en el suelo con las palabras de Ash sonando en su cabeza. Había verdad allí,**

**pero la necesidad de venganza era tan fuerte...**

**Entonces recordó la manera en que Candace lo había tocado más temprano esa mañana**

**cuando se había apiadado de su dolor. No le había pedido nada cambio.**

**Nada.**

**Terrence la recogió en sus brazos y la sujetó cerca.**

—**Estoy aquí para ti, Candace.**

**Candace apenas podía entender esas palabras mientras su cuerpo continuaba quemándola.**

**Todo alrededor se sentía amplificado. Los colores, los olores, los sonidos... experimentó el mundo**

**de una forma completamente nueva.**

—**¿Cómo está? —La voz de Liza pareció venir de muy lejos.**

**Tipo O positivo. Ese era el tipo de sangre de Liza. Ella también tenía un leve murmullo en el**

**corazón.**

**Y Jesse. . .**

**Supo sus debilidades, también. Los podía oler y probar, y una diminuta parte de ella quiso**

**explotar esas debilidades. Eso la espantó por encima de todo.**

—**¿Qué significa ser un demonio, Terrence?**

—**Tú no eres un demonio.**

**Levantó el brazo y miró fijamente su mano. Se parecía a su mano, mas sentía como si pudiera**

**aplastar acero con ella. ¿Podía?**

—**Me siento tan poderosa.**

—**Es una ilusión.**

**¿Lo era? Pareció suficientemente verdadero. El pensamiento apenas se había completado**

**antes de que sintiera un tirón en su estómago. Asió el cubo de Liza y vació el contenido de su**

**estómago en el.**

**Cuándo terminó, ya no se sentía fuerte. Se sentía débil y sin valor.**

—**Quiero ir a casa.**

**Terrence cabeceó. Se detuvo para mirar a Liza.**

—**¿Puedo quedarme otra vez con el amuleto? Aún tengo que entregarlo a Jaden o él tendrá**

**mi trasero.**

**La renuencia se mostró en sus ojos cuando se lo quitó una vez más.**

—**Espero que esto no sea un error.**

—**Yo también —él estuvo de acuerdo.**

**Después de ponerlo en su bolsillo, Terrence tiró de Candace contra su pecho, y lo próximo que**

**ella supo fue que estaba en su casa, en su cama. Él estaba todavía a su lado.**

—**Debes descansar.**

—**¿Me sostendrás? —Terrence quiso maldecir por la ternura que esas palabras despertaban**

**dentro de él. Debía ignorarla y a su conciencia.**

**Si solamente pudiera.**

**En vez de eso, se acostó al lado de ella en la cama y la atrajo hacia si.**

—**Descansa.**

**Ella se acurrucó contra él antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer lo que le sugería. No le tomó mucho**

**tiempo caer en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.**

**Yaciendo así con ella, casi se sentía humano. ¿Cuán ridículo era eso? Ellos eran dos demonios**

**ahora yaciendo juntos. Miró la foto de sus padres y se preguntó por lo que los habría unido para**

**que intentaran vivir una vida humana normal.**

**En el retrato, se parecían a cualquier otra familia. Nadie habría adivinado jamás el secreto**

**que escondieron.**

**Era un secreto que aún le podía costar la vida a su hija.**

**##########**

**Al anochecer, Terrence se paseaba por el pequeño apartamento, preguntándose si estaba**

**cometiendo un error al quedarse con Candace. Por lo que sabía, su presencia aquí era una amenaza**

**aún mayor para ella de lo que sería un baño de plomo.**

**Sintió el aire calmarse un instante antes de que Jaden apareciera. Sus ojos impíos eran una**

**sombra peculiarmente vibrante de verde y marrón.**

—**Lo tienes. —Era una constatación del hecho, como si pudiera sentir el amuleto.**

**Terrence lo sacó del bolsillo y lo sostuvo en la mano. Su tamaño no era más grande que el de**

**un cuarto de dólar, parecía una pieza de turquesa verde con una delicada filigrana en plata a su**

**alrededor. Parecía tan inofensivo. Era difícil imaginar este objeto derribando a un dios, pero por**

**otro lado, la sal era una sustancia completamente inocua que tenía el suficiente poder como para**

**rechazar a un ejército de demonios.**

—**Lo tengo.**

**Jaden extendió la mano y esperó.**

**Terrence dejó caer el amuleto en la palma.**

**Inspirando profundamente, Jaden cerró la mano y lo sostuvo con reverencia. Cuando abrió**

**los ojos, eran rojo sangre.**

—**Gracias.**

**El brazalete de oro cayó abierto y golpeó el suelo a los pies de Terrence.**

—**¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

**Él se mofó:**

—**Como si fuera a explicarte la fuente de mis poderes a ti, demonio. Simplemente estate**

**agradecido de haber realizado tu parte del trato.**

**Terrence podía sentir sus poderes creciendo con cada palabra que Jaden decía. Esto era lo que**

**necesitaba. Lo que debía tener.**

**Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Terrence se rió. Por primera vez en siglos, se sentía como el dios**

**que era. Y con aquellos poderes llegó la lucidez repentina.**

—**Conocías la ascendencia de Candace...**

**Jaden se encogió de hombros.**

—**Por supuesto que la conocía. ¿Con quién piensas que negoció su padre para protegerla?**

**Tomé su alma a cambio de ocultar sus poderes del resto del mundo.**

**Un temblor le bajó por la columna vertebral.**

—**Lo traicionaste al darle la ocasión de ser convertida.**

**Una pincelada de rojo veló los ojos de Jaden cuando lo fulminó con la mirada.**

—**No traicioné nada. Se expuso ella misma. Al ser mordida, deshizo el trato de su padre. En**

**su momento, lo informé sobre los inconvenientes de mi protección. Él nunca pensó que entraría en**

**contacto con otros demonios.**

**Pobre bastardo. Debería haber sabido que su hija encontraría el camino.**

**Sin embargo, no había sido a causa de Terrence, su secreto habría estado seguro para siempre.**

**No tenía a nadie a quien culpar por la situación actual de ella, excepto a sí mismo, y se odiaba por**

**su papel en la conversión.**

—**¿Qué hay de la madre? —le preguntó a Jaden—. ¿También era un demonio?**

—**Era humana.**

**Esto lo desconcertó. Los humanos y los demonios rara vez se relacionaban, excepto en**

**situaciones de combate, que casi siempre causaban la muerte del humano.**

—**¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos?**

**Jaden puso el amuleto en su bolsillo.**

—**La madre de Candace fue un desafortunado error. Palackas, el padre de Candace, era un**

**demonio atado que tropezó con ella una noche mientras llevaba a cabo un mandato para su amo.**

**Una cosa condujo a la otra... Insertó la parte A en la ranura B, y se enamoró de ella, pero tal como**

**era de esperar, su amo se negó a liberarlo. En lugar de acudir a mí, corrió tras la libertad para estar**

**con ella. Su amo llamó a los sabuesos para perseguirlo y traerlo de vuelta, o matarlo. Lo buscaron**

**durante años hasta que encontraron su olor aquí, en Nueva Orleans, porque la madre y el hermano**

**de Candace retuvieron el olor del padre, los encontraron y los mataron en su lugar por accidente.**

—**¿Por qué vivió Candace?**

—**A diferencia de su hermano, que heredó toda la humanidad de la madre, tenía los genes de**

**demonio del padre. Lo suficiente para que su sangre poseyera una propia y única esencia, aparte**

**de la del padre. Los **_**Skili **_**no estaban autorizados para matar a nadie excepto al padre, y por ello fue**

**perdonada.**

—**Pero mataron a la madre y al hermano.**

**Jaden resopló.**

—**¿Has conocido alguna vez a un Skili? Sólo porque parezcan humanos no significa que**

**tengan un cerebro. Son perros. Todo lo que huelen es la sangre y la genética. Se creyeron que los**

**dos eran el padre. El amo de Palackas quedó satisfecho puesto que pensó que sus muertes traerían**

**a Palackas otra vez a casa.**

**Pero no lo hizo. El pobre hombre debió haber estado desorientado después de sus muertes y**

**afligido no sólo por la pena, sino también por la culpa. Y el miedo de que su hija pronto se uniera a**

**su esposa e hijo.**

**Los Skili eran una fuerza de rastreo de élite que era enviada para destruir a cualquier**

**demonio que violara las leyes. Parte humano, parte sabueso, no tenían voluntad propia. Todo lo**

**que hicieron fue rastrear y matar. Si Palackas no había sabido por qué Candace se había escapado,**

**habría estado aterrorizado de que los Skili la encontraran a continuación.**

—**¿Sabía su padre por qué no la mataron?**

—**No preguntó.**

—**Querrás decir que no se lo dijiste.**

**Jaden se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.**

—**Me convocó para un trato. ¿Quién soy yo para disuadir a un demonio cuando éste me**

**ofrece su alma? —Le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Terrence.**

**Terrence maldijo al recordar el trato que él mismo había hecho con el señor de los demonios.**

—**Mi padre se suicidó.**

**Terrence se giró ante el sonido de la voz calmada de Candace. Estaba de pie detrás de él,**

**aferrada a la puerta, agarrándola tan fuertemente que podía ver como sus nudillos se volvían**

**blancos. Su cara pálida lo preocupó.**

**Jaden no tuvo ninguna piedad con ella.**

—**Se mató para protegerte, niña, y apaciguar a su amo. Incluso si hubiera vuelto con él en**

**aquel momento, habría ordenado que lo ejecutaran. Había estado demasiado tiempo alejado de sus**

**obligaciones. Y además, todavía estaba el asunto de su preocupación por ti. La última cosa que tu**

**padre quería era que también fueras capturada y convertida en esclava. Así que tomó su destino**

**en sus propias manos y usó su fuerza vital para sellar nuestro trato.**

—**¡Bastardo! —Candace corrió hacia él.**

**Terrence la atrajo a su lado y la mantuvo ahí.**

—**No lo hagas, Candace.**

—**¡Él dejó morir a mi padre!**

**Terrence podía sentir la angustia de su llanto, pero no cambiaba nada.**

—**No puedes atacarle, Candace. Te matará.**

**Una esquina de la boca de Jaden se arqueó hacia arriba.**

—**Y disfrutaré cada minuto de su muerte.**

**Ella arremetió de nuevo.**

—**Eres un monstruo.**

—**Puedo serlo. Pero prefiero el término... "intermediario".**

**Gruñendo, luchó contra la sujeción de Terrence.**

—**¡Fuera de aquí!**

**Jaden la reprendió:**

—**Y pensar que siempre había oído hablar de cuán maravillosa era la hospitalidad del Sur.**

**Adivino que sólo es para los humanos. —Sus ojos desvaídos volvieron a su color normal—.**

**Nuestro trato está satisfecho, Terrence.**

**Jaden golpeó ligeramente su hombro dos veces con el puño, hizo una breve, burlona**

**reverencia y desapareció.**

**Candace se encaró con él.**

—**¿Por qué no me dejaste arañarle los ojos?**

—**Porque te habría arrancado la cabeza antes de que consiguieras acercarte.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.**

—**Eres un dios. ¿Cómo de poderoso puede ser en comparación?**

—**Lo suficientemente poderoso como para matarnos a ti y a mí con nada más que un**

**pensamiento.**

**Candace se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.**

—**No lo entiendo.**

—**El universo tiene un orden, Candace. Al final del día, todos nosotros respondemos ante**

**alguien. A pesar de que somos dioses todopoderosos, tenemos limitaciones. Una criatura como**

**Jaden puede matarnos y absorber nuestros poderes.**

—**¿Entonces por qué no lo hace?**

—**Mi suposición es que también tiene limitaciones respecto a lo que puede o no hacer.**

—**¿Puestas por quién?**

—**Esa es la cuestión, ¿verdad? No sé la respuesta, y no conozco a nadie que la sepa.**

**Ella se enjuagó la esquina del ojo mientras le dejaba para mirar las fotografías de su familia**

**que estaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea.**

—**¿Crees que mi padre sabía y comprendía lo que hacía cuando convocó a Jaden?**

—**Probablemente. La mayor parte de los demonios lo hacen. Aún cuando nos educan**

**conscientes del hecho de que es nuestro hombre del saco, Jaden, por lo general, explica los**

**inconvenientes de un trato a aquellos que lo hacen. Puede no gustarme, pero por regla general, es**

**justo e imparcial... aún cuando sea intolerante.**

**Candace giró el rostro hacia él.**

—**No te habló sobre el amuleto y lo que hacía.**

**Tenía razón. Jaden le había ocultado aquel conocimiento.**

—**No, no lo hizo, lo cual me dice que debe ser importante para él a nivel personal.**

**Candace apenas oyó aquellas palabras. Honestamente, a ella no le importaban Jaden ni sus**

**deseos o penurias. Lo que le importaba era el hecho de que su familia había muerto.**

**Y él había tomado parte en ello.**

_**Soy un demonio...**_

**Aquellas palabras siguieron rondándole en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto?**

**¿Cómo podía no haberlo sabido? Sospechado algo...**

—_**Hay un fuego especial dentro de ti, ángel **_**—había dicho una vez su padre—. **_**Un día lo**_

_**entenderás.**_

**¿Era esto lo que había querido decir?**

**Miró a Terrence, necesitando respuestas que dudaba que tuviera alguna vez.**

—**¿Por qué se habría suicidado mi padre? ¿No habría sido una protección mejor para mí**

**mientras estaba vivo?**

—**Estoy seguro de que pensó en el hecho de que no había sido capaz de proteger a tu madre**

**o hermano.**

—**¡Necesité a mi padre!**

**Terrence se estremeció. El dolor de su voz lo atravesó. Antes nunca había querido consolar a**

**alguien, pero ahora mismo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por aliviar la angustia que vio en sus ojos**

**color avellana.**

**La envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazó estrechamente.**

—**Lo sé.**

**Ella meneó la cabeza contra su pecho.**

—**¿Sabes lo herida que estoy de que Jesse viniera a mí y no mi familia? A lo largo de los años**

**he visto a cientos de fantasmas. Pero nunca a mi madre o a mi padre. Nunca a mi hermano. ¿Es**

**que no me amaron lo suficiente como para al menos decirme adiós?**

**Sus entrañas se estremecieron compadeciéndose por su dolor.**

—**Por supuesto que lo hicieron, Candace. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? Tu padre murió para**

**protegerte. Eso es auténtico amor verdadero.**

—**¿Entonces por qué no han venido hasta mí jamás?**

—**No lo sé. No. Tal vez no han podido.**

—**Porque no se preocuparon.**

—**Estoy seguro de que no es así.**

**Candace quería creerlo, pero era difícil. Y en todos estos años, nunca había compartido sus**

**sentimientos con nadie. Siempre los mantenía reprimidos donde quemaban su alma. Cerrando los**

**ojos con fuerza, se obligó a parar estos pensamientos. Eran contraproducentes.**

**Lo hecho, hecho estaba**

**Seguramente Terrence tenía razón y habrían vuelto con ella si hubieran sido capaces. Pero**

**todavía estaba esa parte en su interior que lo dudaba. Aquella parte de ella que sentía como si**

**nadie la hubiera amado jamás.**

**Al menos Terrence estaba aquí.**

**Sus brazaletes ya no estaban. Podría marcharse en cualquier momento si quisiera, pero hasta**

**ahora no lo había hecho.**

**Su estómago se removió por los nervios y la aflicción. Se retiró, asustada por la sensación.**

—**Todavía me siento enferma. ¿Cuánto va a durar?**

—**Hasta que te acostumbres a tus poderes. Imagino.**

**No le gustó como sonó eso. Quería algo concreto a lo que poder echar mano. Algo tangible.**

—**Puedo oír el latido de tu corazón. Jesse está en su cuarto con Gloria, enseñándole cómo**

**jugar a Atari. Mi vecino de la derecha está peleándose por teléfono con su esposa, y mi vecina más**

**reciente, la mujer de la izquierda, tiene hambre. ¿Cómo sé todo esto?**

—**Son tus poderes. Serás capaz de sentir a otra gente de una forma que nunca imaginaste.**

—**¿Oiré sus pensamientos?**

**La sonrió afectuosamente.**

—**Sólo si piensan en voz alta. Pero serás capaz de sentir las emociones que la gente lucha por**

**esconder. Esto te dirá más sobre la gente que cualquier otra cosa.**

—**¿Se mitigará alguna vez el enorme dolor de cabeza?**

—**Con el tiempo.**

**Asintiendo con la cabeza, bajó la mirada y le tocó la muñeca donde solía estar el brazalete.**

—**Ahora estás libre de mí.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**¿Entonces por qué estás aquí todavía?**

**Terrence vaciló. Era algo que se preguntaba. Pero no podía abandonarla. Era vulnerable y**

**estaba sola, y habiendo estado él mismo así, no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para**

**abandonarla.**

—**Necesitas ayuda.**

—**Puedo arreglármelas sola. Siempre lo hago.**

—**No tengo ninguna duda de que puedes. Pero me ayudaste cuando lo necesité. Te devuelvo**

**el favor.**

**Candace apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, realmente agradecida por el apoyo.**

—**Gracias, Terrence.**

—**No hay problema.**

**Ella le frotó el brazo mientras el total de los acontecimientos del día se desarrollaban en su**

**mente.**

—**Puesto que ahora soy un demonio, ¿está Jaden por encima de mí?**

—**No. Siempre que poseas tu alma y no hagas un trueque con ella, nadie tiene poder sobre ti.**

**Se apartó para mirarlo.**

—**¿Y si alguien toma mi alma?**

—**Nadie puede tomar tu alma sin tu consentimiento. Las almas no funcionan de ese modo.**

**Se alegró de saberlo. Si ser un demonio era lo bastante espeluznante, la idea de perder el**

**alma era aún más aterradora. Dios, tenía tanto que aprender. Era como si naciera de nuevo. Había**

**tanto sobre sí misma que no entendía.**

**Quería aprender la profundidad de sus poderes y qué papel jugaba Jaden en el universo.**

—**Tengo una pregunta... Si Jaden es tan poderoso, ¿no podrías hacer un trato con él para**

**matar a Satara?**

**Terrence le apartó el pelo de la cara.**

—**Jaden no funciona de esa manera. No tomará parte activa en nada. Más bien, proporciona**

**los medios para que cada uno de nosotros realicemos nuestros deseos. Si necesitas más poder, lo**

**encuentra. Si buscas un amuleto o un artefacto, entonces lo llamas. Como él mismo diría, es un**

**medio para un fin, no un perro faldero.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué no le has hecho abrir uno de los portales para ella?**

—**Se negó cuando se lo pedí.**

—**¿Se negó? ¿Por qué?**

—**Puesto que Kalosis está controlado por la diosa Apollymi, supongo que sus poderes no**

**funcionarían allí. Pero no lo sé. Podría ser algo tan simple como que no le gustó lo que yo iba a**

**canjear. Jaden puede ser muy caprichoso a veces.**

—**No me parece justo.**

—**Dímelo a mí. —Miró alrededor—. Ahora, no sé tú, pero yo estoy hambriento.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Famélica. —De repente esa sonrisa se desvaneció—. No voy a beber sangre ahora,**

**¿verdad?**

—**Espero que no. Si es así, vamos a tener que aprender a sangrar a Jesse.**

**Jaden destelló detrás del árbol donde había sido convocado inicialmente. Como pensaba,**

**Kaiaphas lo esperaba.**

—**Saludos, mi señor —dijo el demonio, inclinándose de modo respetuoso.**

**Jaden le elogiaría por saber cuándo arrastrarse. Pero el elogio no salvaría su culo.**

—**Hoy atacaste a tu hermano en campo abierto.**

—**Mi ama lo exigió.**

**Jaden lanzó su mano e inmovilizó al bastardo despreciable contra el árbol.**

—**Y por hacerlo así, deshiciste un trato que había hecho. ¿Sabes en lo que me convierte?**

—**No, mi señor.**

—**En un mentiroso. Y esa es una cosa que nunca he sido. —Jaden quería sangre por lo que**

**había pasado hoy. Palackas había dado su vida en vano y esto había llevado a Jaden a un nivel de**

**cabreo con el que no le gustaba actuar.**

**Pero aquel no era el lugar para exigir satisfacción sobre la muerte del demonio. Frustrado,**

**liberó a Kaiaphas y le dejó que se retorciera en el suelo.**

—**No quiero a tus vírgenes. Puedes guardártelas.**

—**¿Qué entonces, mi señor? Nómbrame tu precio y te lo entregaré.**

—**Hay un Dimme en esta ciudad. Tráeme su corazón.**

—**¿Eso es todo?**

—**Confía en mí, es bastante.**

**Kaiaphas parpadeó cuando Jaden desapareció de su vista...**

**Un Dimme. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Primero, eran brutales y se rumoreaba que eran**

**invencibles. No estaba seguro de si tenía incluso los poderes para mirar a uno.**

**Lamiéndose los labios, recordó su lucha del día anterior. La mujer...**

**Su sangre había mantenido al Dimme en su interior. Estaba seguro.**

**Quizás si entregaba su corazón a Jaden, sería suficiente. Después de todo, ¿no era un Dimme**

**tan bueno como otro?**

**Chasqueando los dedos, volvió a Kalosis para preparar una incursión en su próximo ataque.**

**Candace era médico forense...**

**Sonriendo, pensó en la manera de sacarla definitivamente de su casa.**

**#########**

**Candace estaba todavía tratando de orientarse mientras volvía a su dormitorio, pero era**

**difícil. Todo parecía tan amplificado ahora. Cada ruido perforaba su oído. Las luces eran**

**increíblemente brillantes, y podía oír el latido del corazón de Terrence compitiendo con el suyo. Era**

**todo muy desconcertante.**

**Terrence estaba a su lado, y la estaba sujetando. Necesitaba su fuerte brazo para sostenerse.**

**Pero el olor de su piel era obsesivo. También la hacía sentir hambrienta de su sabor, de una manera**

**en la que nunca había querido a un hombre antes. Era casi como si fuera otra parte de ella. Una**

**que era más valiente, más seductora…**

**Más hambrienta.**

—**¡Candace!**

**Alzó la mirada mientras Jessi venía corriendo a la habitación a través de la pared.**

—**¡Estás levantada! ¡Estás levantada! —Corrió hacia ella como un exuberante perrito.**

**En el pasado cuando solía hacer eso, corría a través de ella. Hoy, golpeó contra ella tan fuerte**

**que Candace tropezó.**

—**¿Qué…?**

**Terrence le echó una mirada entre mitad divertida, mitad diabólica.**

—**Puntos extra para tus nuevos poderes. Ahora puedes darle una bofetada cuando te ponga**

**de los nervios.**

—**¿Puedo tocar a Jesse? —Respiró las palabras, tratando de entenderlas completamente.**

**Girándose, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Jesse. En todos esos días, nunca había**

**sido capaces de tocarse. La mano le temblaba, la levantó para colocar los dedos contra su frío**

**cuello.**

**Era sólido.**

**Jesse era real para ella. Podía tocarle…**

**Lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Jesse mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella. Sollozando**

**mientras las emociones la abrumaban, Candace le empujó a sus brazos y le sostuvo cerca.**

—**¡Puedo tocarte!**

**Terrence cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras la emoción perforaba su corazón como un**

**cuchillo. No tenía razones para estar celoso de un chico fantasma punk y del modo en que ella le**

**tocaba…**

**Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Jesse.**

—**Desearía haber podido tocarte así cuando eras pequeña, —suspiró Jess—. Todas esas veces**

**que llorabas, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar y tratar de animarte haciendo muecas.**

—**Lo sé, Jesse. Lo sé.**

**Terrence odiaba admitirlo, pero era la manera en que se tocaban el uno al otro, y se dio cuenta**

**de que los celos que sentía no eran porque otro hombre estuviera sosteniendo a Candace. Era el**

**amor entre ellos dos, del uno por el otro.**

_**Eran **_**una familia.**

**A través de las duras y las maduras. No importa el qué, esos dos habían estado juntos y lo**

**harían durante toda la eternidad. Nunca habría traición. Ninguna traición. Sólo querían amarse y**

**ayudarse mutuamente.**

**Nadie le había amado nunca así. Y ellos no lo harían.**

**Ni una sola vez había sido tocado por una mano amante. De repente, se sintió como un**

**intruso. Peor, no se sentía merecedor de ser testigo de algo tan prístino.**

**Dolorido por dentro, se giró y se encaminó a la cocina.**

**Candace sintió el aire conmoviéndose. Miró más allá de Jesse para ver a Terrence saliendo de la**

**habitación. Había un aura de tal tristeza a su alrededor que le hizo sentirse dolida por él.**

**Se apartó de Jesse.**

—**¿Va algo mal?**

—**No estoy segura. —Se alejó de su mano y siguió a Terrence para ver que había pasado.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Él se detuvo en el mostrador para mirarla. Sus apuestos rasgos eran estoicos, pero ella podía**

**sentir la confusión interior.**

—**¿Está todo bien?**

**Asintió.**

—**Estupendo. No quería miraros baboseándoos el uno al otro. Arruinaba mi apetito.**

**Si sólo ella creyera eso. Ahora entendía lo que él había querido decir más temprano sobre sus**

**poderes. Tal incongruencia entre lo que sentía y veía era extremadamente desconcertante.**

**Se acercó a él.**

—**¿Por qué estás herido por dentro?**

—**No estoy herido, sino hambriento. Deberías aprender a notar la diferencia. —Señaló el**

**frigorífico sobre su hombro con el pulgar—. ¿No es la hora de comer?**

**Sacudió la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba cambiando de tema. Algo le había**

**hecho sentirse incómodo, y en vez de tratar con ello, quería comida.**

**Bien, podía arreglárselas con eso. Pero no era tonta.**

—**He dejado algo de ensalada de atún. Podemos hacer sándwiches.**

—**Me vale.**

**Candace sacó el pan.**

—**¿Por qué no coges el recipiente del frigorífico por mi? Es el contenedor claro con la tapa**

**blanca.**

**Jesse se les unió mientras ella cortaba las rebanadas de pan.**

—**¿Sabías que Gloria estaba estudiando psicología?**

**Candace sonrió.**

—**No, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?**

—**Cierto, has estado fuera haciendo cosas con Terrence… volviéndote una demonio y todo.**

**Actualmente Gloria, es una persona realmente estupenda, una vez que deja de burlarse de mi**

**música.**

**Candace estaba perpleja por su súbito cambio de carácter hacia Gloria.**

—**Me burlo de tu música también, Jesse.**

—**Sí, pero también bailas conmigo. —Adoptó una pose de Michael Jackson—. **_**Just beat it, beat**_

_**it, beat it10—. **_**Sin pensarlo, la golpeó.**

—**¡Jesse! —dijo juguetonamente— estoy intentando hacer la comida.**

—**Está bien, pero después, ven a despertarme antes de irte y "walk like an Egyptian11".**

**Candace gimió y sonrió al mismo tiempo.**

**Jesse le sopló un beso.**

—**Ahora, me voy a ver a mi mujer. —Se marchó lentamente a la parte trasera de la casa.**

**Candace se rió de él, especialmente desde que Gloria se había convertido ahora en su mujer.**

—**Jesse, —dijo alegremente—. ¡No eres lo bastante mayor para una cita, chico!**

—**Soy mayor que tú. Y al menos no voy a citarme con un asaltacunas que es más anticuado**

**que yo por varios siglos —Su incorpórea voz hizo ecos en la cocina.**

—**Pero recuerda que ahora puedo abofetear tu cabeza…**

—**Punto para ti, ahora sal y déjame sola. Estamos comparando ectoplasmas.**

**No quería tocar a alguien con una pieza de ganado de treinta pies. Sacudiendo la cabeza,**

**volvió a preparar sándwiches.**

**Terrence le dio la ensalada de atún.**

—**¿Cómo es?**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tener a alguien que te conoce tan bien. Alguien con quien puedes bromear y compartir**

**burlas. He visto a la gente hacerlo en sueños, pero nunca tan cerca antes. Hay una calidez dentro**

**de ti cada vez que Jesse está alrededor. Incluso cuando te molesta, te agrada en otro nivel.**

**Candace se detuvo para mirarle. Pobre Terrence, no tener ni idea de lo que la amistad**

**significaba.**

—**Es bueno. Hay mucho que decir sobre tener gente a tu alrededor que no están tratando de**

**arruinarte. Gente que sabe como reír y que no están celosos. Desafortunadamente, esas relaciones**

**son algo difíciles de encontrar.**

—**A veces son imposibles.**

**Ella asintió.**

—**La gente es complicada. Las emociones son complicadas. Explícame cómo puedes amar y**

**odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo.**

—_**Odi et Amo.**_

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Es un viejo poema latino escrito por Catulo. "Amo y odio". Habla sobre esas cosas. Lo**

**escribió para una mujer a la que adoraba y despreciaba.**

—**Sí, ¿ves? Eso justamente está mal, ¿verdad? ¿No amarías u odiarías pero no los dos al**

**mismo tiempo?**

—**Pero tú y Jesse no os odiáis.**

—**No, nunca lo haremos. Y estoy agradecida por eso. No es fácil vivir con alguien día sí y día**

**no sin querer estrangularlo. Pero Jesse, nunca me molesta realmente. —Cortó los sándwiches y los**

**colocó en platos.**

**Terrence miraba la forma en que sus manos se movían mientras trabajaba. Había tanta gracia**

**en ella. Tanta belleza. Él siempre había sido torpe. Pero ella no.**

**Mientras ella alcanzaba una bolsa de patatas fritas, el teléfono sonó. Le echó una ojeada antes**

**de responder.**

—**Hey, Tate. ¿Qué pasa? —Le entregó las patatas a Terrence—. Bien, estaremos justo allí. —**

**Cortó la llamada.**

—**¿Otro asesinato? —Realmente no quería preguntar ya que había oído la discusión por el**

**teléfono.**

**Ella asintió.**

—**¿Cuánta gente matará una Dimme?**

—**¿Honestamente? Ha sido remarcablemente circunspecta.**

**Candace estaba horrorizada.**

—**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Éste es el tercer cuerpo.**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

—**Fueron creados para ser asesinos indiscriminados. El hecho de que no haya cuerpos**

**apilándose por todas partes es un milagro.**

—**¿Estás seguro de que es una Dimme, entonces?**

—**El chico que murió… apostaría mi vida en ello. Gloria… quizás, quizás no.**

**Candace consideró eso. Si la Dimme no había matado a Gloria, entonces ¿quién lo hizo? No,**

**tenía que ser el mismo asesino. No quería ni siquiera considerar el hecho de que podía haber más**

**de ellos ahí fuera.**

—**Necesitamos llegar hasta la última víctima. Coge los sándwiches y los comeremos en el**

**coche.**

**Lo hizo, y rápidamente cogieron los abrigos y salieron de la casa.**

**Candace maldijo mientras se daba cuenta de que no tenía coche…**

**Lo habían dejado en Toulouse cuando habían ido a la tienda de Liza.**

**Estaba volviéndose hacia Terrence cuando captó algo extraño en el viento. Era un ligero olor a**

**almizcle… No era familiar. Levantando la cabeza, inhaló profundamente tratando de identificarlo,**

**luego se avergonzó de lo que había hecho.**

—**No soy parte perro ahora, ¿verdad?**

**Terrence rió.**

—**No, pero tus glándulas olfativas, como todo lo demás, son más sensibles. Puedes oler un**

**espectro más ancho que antes. Por esa razón, querrías evitar Bourbon Street.**

—**Gracias. Por un minuto, tuve miedo de que me fuera a volver alguna clase de lunática**

**oledora de entrepiernas.**

**Él aspiró bruscamente.**

—**Sabes, es la erección más rápida que he tenido nunca.**

**Candace hizo una pausa mientras se daba cuenta de que ahora podía sentir la dolorosa**

**pesadez de su ingle.**

—**Sí, —dijo, su voz una octava más profunda—. Es normal, también.**

—**No estoy segura de que me guste esta renovación mía.**

—**Confía en mí, nena. Te va a gustar el sexo demoníaco mucho más que el humano. Puedo**

**mostrarte cosas que harán que tu cabeza gire como la de Linda Blair.**

**Le echó una mirada indignada.**

—**Esa no es forma de meterse en mis bragas, Terrence. ¡Ew! Malas imágenes.**

**Antes de que Terrence pudiera responder, el olor se intensificó. Candace se giró para ver a un**

**hombre alto y rubio a comienzos de la veintena viniendo hacia ellos. Algo en sus rasgos le recordó**

**a Dev del Santuario.**

—**Licántropo.**

**La palabra salió como un bajo gruñido.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Los demonios se tienen una antipatía antinatural los unos de los otros. Puede ser superada,**

**pero no es fácil. Los Were-Hunters son una rama de sus primos Daimon, que es el por qué estás**

**sintiendo esa ráfaga de adrenalina que te hace querer atacarle. Es tu instinto proporcionándote un**

**estímulo extra en caso de que tengas que luchar.**

**El hombre se detuvo mientras les miraba. Ladeó la cabeza como si pudiera sentirles de la**

**misma manera que podían sentirle a él.**

—**¿Peltier? —llamó Terrence.**

**Fue hacia ellos lentamente, midiéndoles con cada paso.**

—**Kyle. Soy el más joven.**

**Terrence estrechó su mirada sobre él.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

—**Estaba visitando a un amigo.**

**Terrence no estaba seguro sobre eso. Pero claro, la sospecha era su segundo nombre.**

—**Eres un Katagaria en forma humana durante las horas de luz… como es que…—Paró**

**mientras entendía.**

**Los Katagaria eran animales que podían tomar forma humana. Durante la luz del día,**

**especialmente mientras eran tan jóvenes como este Were, estaban relegados a su forma animal**

**hasta que el sol se ponía.**

**Kyle Peltier era más de lo que parecía.**

—**Ha sido agradable encontrarte, Kyle, —dijo Terrence secamente—. Dale recuerdos a Carson.**

—**Lo haré. —Dijo Kyle antes de dirigirse por la calle hasta donde una moto Ninja esperaba.**

**Montó y arrancó sin mirar atrás.**

—**¿Qué no me estás contando? —Preguntó Candace.**

—**No estoy seguro. Es una sensación extraña… —Pero no podía situarla. Sinceramente, se**

**sentía como un Dimme, pero no tenía sentido. Si el Dimme era algo como sus primos Gallu, ella**

**habría estado buscando en lugares oscuros durante las horas diurnas. No aquí fuera en casa**

**abiertas y definitivamente no estaría cerca de un Katagaria.**

**Tan pronto como la Dimme hubiera captado el olor, habría salido corriendo.**

**Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. Tenía que estar imaginando cosas.**

**Empujando esos pensamientos fuera, se volvió hacia Candace.**

—**Ok, tengo todos mis poderes intactos. No sé adónde vamos, pero tú si ¿correcto?**

—**Sí.**

**Bien. Iba a mostrarle como transportarse a través del cosmos con sus poderes. Con un poco**

**de suerte, no acabarían en Alaska.**

—**Piensa en el lugar a donde vamos. Imagínalo perfectamente en tu mente.**

**Ella lo hizo.**

**Terrence la envolvió en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Un instante después, estaban en las**

**sombras de un callejón. Oía a la policía hablando entre ellos, vio al fotógrafo y a Tate moviéndose**

**alrededor de un cuerpo cubierto.**

**Echó una ojeada alrededor para asegurarse de que no serían vistos antes de solidificarse.**

**Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Candace.**

—**¿He podido hacerlo yo sola?**

—**Podrás hacerlo. Pero llevará un montón de práctica. Y sé cuidadosa haciéndolo. A veces tus**

**ropas se quedan atrás.**

**Su cara palideció.**

—**Eso sería increíblemente malo.**

—**Para ti, si. ¿Para mí? Se me pone la piel de gallina. —La barrió con una mirada caliente que**

**encendió su sangre.**

**Pero no le dejaría saberlo.**

**Sonriendo ampliamente, malvadamente, le dio un sándwich, luego se dirigieron hacia Tate**

**quien les miraba desde donde estaba situado el cuerpo.**

**Tate frunció el ceño ante su comida.**

—**¿Comer en la escena de un crimen?**

**Haciendo una mueca ante la salpicadura de sangre en las paredes de alrededor y a la sangre**

**en la calle, Candace le devolvió el sándwich a Terrence.**

—**No voy a comer.**

**Tate la miró boquiabierto.**

—**Uauh, finalmente eres sensible. Jamás supe si esa parte estaba en ti.**

**Candace estaba sorprendida también. Siempre había estado orgullosa de no ponerse enferma**

**en las escenas de crímenes. Pero el olor de la sangre seca era fétido para su nariz. El color era una**

**sombra más profunda de lo normal. Era casi como si pudiera saborear la sangre y marearla**

**extremadamente.**

**A Terrence por otra parte no le afectaba en absoluto.**

—**Así que, ¿qué tenemos? —preguntó ella, respirando profundamente así no perdería la**

**dignidad.**

**Tate dejó salir un largo y cansado aliento.**

—**Bien, su cabeza está perdida así que no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por si se**

**levanta y anda otra vez. Esto no es Sleepy Hollow.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Sleepy Hollow?**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Una famosa historia sobre un jinete sin cabeza que cazaba víctimas.**

—**Eso es enfermo.**

**Candace arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿Eso lo dice un demonio que come en la escena de un crimen?**

—**Tengo hambre. Deberías estar agradecida de que coma el sándwich y no carne o la sangre**

**de alguien. Puedo hacerlo, lo sabes.**

—**Sí, —dijo Tate despacio—. Vamos a intentar evitar volver loco a más servidores públicos.**

**Candace trató de concentrarse.**

—**¿Cuáles son los datos?**

—**No estamos seguros. Parece como una lucha de alguna clase de demanda y obviamente**

**nuestro chico perdió.**

**Terrence se movió alrededor de la escena mientras hablaban.**

**Candace miraba la forma en que Terrence estudiaba los patrones de sangre como si pudiera**

**imaginar exactamente la manera en que la lucha se había desarrollado. Cuando se acercó al**

**cuerpo, uno de los oficiales le ahuyentó.**

**Ella se acercó lentamente.**

—**¿En qué estás pensando?**

—**Quiero ver el cuerpo.**

**Ella fue y lo descubrió, luego se estremeció mientras el olor la golpeaba con toda la fuerza.**

**Maldición, nunca iba a acostumbrarse a estos nuevos sentidos.**

**Terrence asintió antes de acabar el sándwich.**

—**Es lo que pensaba.**

**Estaba tan despreocupado. Lo menos que podía hacer era compartir lo que sabía.**

—**¿Qué es?**

—**Una muerte trofeo.**

**Candace intercambió una mirada perpleja con Tate. No le gustaba el sonido de eso.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con "muerte trofeo"?**

—**El cuerpo es un mensaje de un demonio de un clan para otro. "No nos jodas".**

**Tate sacudió la cabeza negando.**

—**Eh, eh, eh, ¿de qué estás hablando ?**

**Terrence señaló el cuerpo con el pulgar.**

—**Mejor hazle tú la autopsia, Tate, porque no era humano y un humano va a alucinar cuando**

**abran su cuerpo y encuentren que sus órganos internos no están dónde y cómo se supone. Es un**

**Caronte… —Volvió a echar una mirada al cuerpo—. O era un Caronte.**

**Tate levantó las manos con frustración.**

—**¿Qué infiernos es un Caronte?**

—**Un Demonio, —dijo Terrence como si estuviera hablando con un imbécil**

—**¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Tate.**

—**Sí. Los Gallu no mueren así. Cuando un demonio gallu muere, se desintegra como un**

**Daimon. Los Daimons se desintegran como un Daimon. Los humanos que son asesinados por los**

**gallu se convierten en zombies. —Señaló hacia atrás al cuerpo bajo la lona—. Y los Carontes**

**mueren como los humanos. Sus cuerpos permanecen intactos para el entierro.**

**Tate frunció el ceño.**

—**Pero ¿Cómo sabes que es un Caronte y no un humano?**

—**Su piel es azul.**

**Esta vez Tate se burló en voz alta.**

—**Los humanos se vuelven azules cuando mueren.**

—**Su piel no se vuelve de mármol cuando se vuelve azul.**

**Eso desinfló un poco a Tate.**

—**Asumí que era un cuerpo pintado.**

—**No, es una pintura genética con la que ha nacido y recorre toda su capa epidérmica. El**

**señor Caronte obviamente se perdió en el sitio equivocado. —Señaló a las paredes a su alrededor**

**donde la sangre había salpicado tan alto como veinte pies desde el suelo—. Le doy crédito, luchó**

**bien. Puedes oler su sangre y la de sus atacantes.**

—**¿Plural? —Preguntó Tate.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Tres de ellos. Diría que le tendieron una emboscada y le dejaron para que fuera encontrado**

**y el resto de su clan viera el cuerpo y tuviera miedo. O dependiendo de qué raza de Carontes, su**

**clan atacara y empezara una guerra general entre ellos.**

**Tate exhaló un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Candace.**

—**Hombre, es como tener a uno de esos rastreadores de las viejas películas del Oeste de la**

**década de los treinta. ¿Qué más sabes, Tonto13?**

—**Bien, déjame contarte lo que no sabía.**

—**¿Y es?**

—**Que había Carontes sueltos en el mundo humano. Así que volviendo a la muerte trofeo…**

**¿Por qué? ¿Quién quería el gallu que viera esto?**

**Un estremecimiento bajó por la espina dorsal de Candace.**

—**Quizás es un mensaje para nosotros.**

—**No. Estarían aterrorizándonos. Esto… —Hizo un gesto otra vez a la gran cantidad de**

**sangre— …es sobre territorios. —Volvió a mirar a Tate—. Tus chicos tienen a un clan Caronte**

**viviendo aquí y ahora tienes a uno de gallus. Y si no se hace algo, Nueva Orleáns estará atrapada**

**en un fuego cruzado.**

—**Y solamente tenemos tres, —dijo Tate amargamente—. Me haces querer irme a casa,**

**arrastrarme hasta la cama con mi mujer, y sólo esperar, ¿verdad?**

—**No realmente, —dijo Terrence—. Me hace desear haber estado aquí para luchar con ellos.**

**Me gustaría irrumpir en el escondite de los gallu.**

**Candace ignoró eso.**

—**Así que estamos buscando a un hambriento Dimme y a un clan de Carontes.**

—**Sí.**

**Aunque no le gustaba el concepto de eso, Candace asintió.**

—**¿Alguna idea de por dónde los Carontes podrían pasar el tiempo?**

—**Así de pronto, diría algunos lugares no demasiado lejos.**

**Tate ladeó la cabeza.**

—**¿Por qué dirías eso?**

—**Bien, si vas a enviar un mensaje a alguien, no dejas el mensaje en un lugar donde no lo**

**verán. Lo pones en algún sitio obvio. —Miró alrededor a los edificios que los rodeaban—. Lo cual**

**quiere decir que los Carontes están cerca de aquí.**

**Otro estremecimiento bajó por la columna de Candace.**

—**¿Cuán peligrosos son estos Carontes?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

—**Depende de cuan sociables se hayan vuelto y cuan enfadados estén. Obviamente, han**

**estado ocultándose aquí bajo tus narices sin que nadie lo supiera.**

**Tate se burló.**

—**Bien, esto es Nueva Orleáns. Un montón de mierda freaky para por aquí.**

**Un oficial se aproximó.**

—**Hemos buscado por todas partes la cabeza del pobre chico. Creemos que quienquiera que**

**le haya matado debe de habérsela llevado. ¿Piensas en vudú, Doc?**

—**Estoy pensando algo, Candy. He terminado con el cuerpo. Envolvedlo tan pronto como tus**

**chicos tengan lo que necesiten y acabaré en el laboratorio.**

—**Ok.**

**Tate caminó hacia ellos.**

—**Gracias por la ayuda. Voy a hacer tanto papeleo como lo normal. Si a vosotros chicos se os**

**ocurre algo más, hacédmelo saber.**

**Candace se giró hacia Terrence, quien estaba paseando. El viento agitaba su pelo, atrayéndolo**

**hacia los ojos. El demonio dentro de ella estaba ahora más atraído por él que la mujer que había**

**sido. Había un nuevo lado sensual en ella que no había estado allí antes.**

**Le permitía entenderle mucho mejor. Los poderes dentro de ella tenían hambre, pero no**

**sabía de qué. Era como un dolor físico.**

**Como si hubiera sentido sus pensamientos, él se giró en su dirección. La intensidad de su**

**mirada la chamuscó.**

**Y fue entonces que olió lo mismo que él…**

**Antes de que pudiera moverse, Terrence estaba allí, moviéndose más rápido que cualquiera**

**pudiera ver.**

—**Tus ojos están rojos, —susurró, poniéndose entre ella y los oficiales que todavía**

**investigaban la escena.**

**Se enfrió ante sus palabras.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tus ojos han cambiado. Necesitas reconocer cuando pasa para que puedas evitarlo.**

—**¿Cuán malos parecen?**

**Miró hacia abajo, hacia ella. En vez de azul, su iris era blanco, ribeteado en rojo.**

—**Parecen como estos.**

**Ella se encogió.**

—**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**Los ojos de Terrence volvieron a ser azules.**

—**Actúa como si tuvieras algo en un ojo, y te alejaré de los humanos.**

**Inclinando la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se frotó el derecho.**

—**No me gusta esto, Terrence.**

—**Lo sé. Pero te acostumbrarás a las evidencias físicas y luego tendrás más control sobre tu**

**parte demonio.**

**Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.**

—**No quiero ser un demonio.**

—**Yo tampoco, pero no podemos evitar quienes o qué fueron nuestros padres, ¿verdad?**

**Sus palabras fueron duras y la picaron.**

—**Mi padre amaba a mi madre, —dijo defensivamente.**

**Él se burló de ella.**

—**Has visto a que se parece un gallu en su forma demonio. Te hace preguntarte que clase de**

**mujer podría sentirse atraída por eso.**

**Candace todavía quería defender a sus padres. Los había amado completamente.**

—**Se conocieron en un bar cuando mi madre estaba en la universidad.**

**El frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Es lo que mi madre me contó una vez. Trabajaba como camarera cuando mi padre entró y**

**empezaron a hablar.**

**Terrence se detuvo mientras recordaba lo que Jaden le había contado sobre sus padres.**

—**Debía de haber estado allí vigilando a su víctima. Era una casualidad que no matara a tu**

**madre mientras estuvo allí.**

—**Mi madre dijo que fue amor a primera vista. Tan pronto como lo vio, supo que era**

**diferente de los otros hombres… Me hace preguntarme si sabía exactamente cuan diferente era.**

**¿Crees que le contó a ella que era parte demonio?**

—**No lo sé, Candace. Lo creerías, pero eso era un infierno de secretos. Puedo ver fácilmente**

**porque no se lo contaría.**

**También ella. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo le contaría a alguien alguna vez lo que era? ¿Quién, aparte**

**de Tate y Terrence, la creería?**

**Él se detuvo en la acera.**

—**Mírame.**

—**¿Están mejor mis ojos?**

**Asintió.**

—**Mantén el control de tus emociones, y ayudará.**

**Ella tragó. Él hizo que sonara mucho más fácil de lo que era. Por el amor de Dios, ¿ Si lo hacía**

**durante las clases? Nunca creerían que eran efectos especiales instantáneos.**

—**Estoy asustada por esto, Terrence. Si alguien averigua que soy un demonio, lo perderé todo.**

**Él puso las manos en sus brazos y los frotó confortablemente.**

—**Estarás bien. Te lo prometo. Pero ¿puedes imaginar el miedo que tu padre debió de haber**

**tenido cuando decidió estar con tu madre? Tuvo que abandonar todo y a todos los que conocía.**

**Zafarse de los grilletes como hizo… El amor debió haber sido fuerte.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Tu padre era un demonio vinculado, Candace, con un maestro al que servía. Cuando esto**

**ocurre, tu maestro te posee completamente hasta que cumples cualquier contrato que tenga sobre**

**ti. Si escapas a esa vinculación antes de cumplir el contrato, es una sentencia de muerte. Tu padre**

**sabía eso y aún así huyó.**

—**Para estar con mi madre.**

**Terrence asintió. No podía imaginar lo que el padre había estado pensando o de qué clase de**

**contrato había huido. Era…**

**Hizo una pausa mientras un olor llenaba su nariz. Inhaló profundamente antes de que sus**

**ojos destellaran a rojo.**

—**¿Qué es, Terrence?**

—**Caronte.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Candace y Terrence se volvieron para ver a tres hombres, extremadamente altos y fornidos, que**

**estaban parados en la calle detrás de ellos. El primero era delgado, su cabello negro azabache era**

**corto por detrás y largo en el frente, caía sobre sus ojos. Los otros dos tenían el cabello de color**

**caoba y la constitución física de levantadores de pesas. Pero por la cítrica esencia de su piel y el**

**extraño brillo de sus ojos, podían haber pasado por humanos.**

**El de cabello oscuro se acercó.**

—_**Misafy…**_**—Siseó peligrosamente mientras los recorría con una mirada hostil.— ¿Qué os**

**trae por aquí?**

**Candace se aproximó a Terrence.**

—**¿Nos han insultado?**

—**Depende de si ser llamada '**_**mestiza**_**' te resulta ofensivo o no. —Su mirada se encontró con la**

**del Caronte—. He visto lo que los gallu le hicieron a uno de los tuyos. Os estaba buscando para**

**averiguar el por qué.**

**El Caronte se acercó a ellos con un andar letal.**

—**Xedrix —advirtió el que se encontraba a la derecha—. No conocemos nada sobre ellos o**

**sobre sus poderes.**

**Xedrix lo ignoró y siguió acercándose a Candace. Inclinándose, aspiró profundamente el aire**

**entre sus cabellos.**

**Terrence lo instó a desistir.**

**Los ojos de Xedrix destellaron peligrosamente entretanto se negaba a retroceder.**

—**¿Katika? —Le preguntó a Terrence.**

—**Sí.**

**Xedrix se arrodilló ante ella.**

**Completamente desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Candace miró a Terrence**

**buscando una explicación.**

—**¿Katika? ¿Y eso qué es?**

**El demonio se puso de pie.**

—**Tú eres su dueña.**

**Ella elevó las cejas para expresar sorpresa. **_**Ella **_**¿era la dueña de Terrence? ¿En qué clase de**

**universo paralelo sería eso posible?**

—**¿Lo soy?**

**Terrence le advirtió con la mirada que no dijera una palabra más, antes de volver a fijar su**

**atención en Xedrix.**

—_**Pieryol akati. **_**Venimos en son de paz. Ninguno de nosotros tiene una alianza con los gallu.**

**Xedrix se mofó.**

—**¿No? Apestais a nuestros peores enemigos. Griegos y gallu. ¿Y esperáis que crea que no**

**tenéis intenciones de dañarnos?**

**El demonio que se encontraba a la derecha de Candace dio un paso al frente.**

—**Mi hermano yace muerto. Opino que matemos al macho como venganza.**

**Xedrix le dedicó una mirada llena de odio tan malévola, que el demonio que había hablado la**

**sintió sobre sus hombros.**

—**Conoces las leyes de tu gente. Él pertenece a una, que no se ha declarado nuestra enemiga.**

—**¡No serviré a una humana-gallu **_**misafy**_**!**

**Xedrix extendió su mano y el demonio flotó por el aire para aterrizar en su puño.**

—**Te has olvidado de algo, Tyris. La hembra viene a hablar en son de paz, nosotros la**

**escucharemos. Puede que seamos brutales pero no somos salvajes.**

**Volvió su mirada hacia Terrence antes de liberar a Tyris.**

—**Un sólo movimiento hostil y Katika o no, os mataremos.**

**Terrence enlazó sus manos y las levantó en alto para que el Caronte pudiera verlas.**

—**No habrá guerra en tanto mi Katika no sea amenazada.**

—**Entonces tenemos un acuerdo. —Xedrix se movió a un lado y extendió el brazo para**

**abrirles el paso—. Pieryol akati.**

**Candace frunció el seño.**

—**¿Qué significa eso?**

—**La paz es nuestro camino, mi señora. —Xedrix la siguió de cerca—. Seguid a Tyris.**

**Los guió hacia un edificio ubicado a la izquierda, donde se abría una puerta en el lado**

**opuesto a un contenedor.**

**Candace parpadeó ante la densa oscuridad que los envolvió al entrar en lo que parecía la parte**

**trasera de un club. Todo estaba pintado de negro, incluso el suelo. Arregladas cortinas negras**

**separaban el área en la que se encontraban de una plataforma sobre la que colgaba un letrero con**

**las palabras CLUB VAMPYRE.**

**Ella aún no perdía su cuota de ironía.**

—**Bonito nombre.**

**Los ojos de Xedrix centellearon rojos en la oscuridad.**

—**Puede que no sea humano, señora. Pero eso no significa que no perciba el sarcasmo cuando**

**lo oigo.**

—**Lo siento.**

**Mientras Xedrix los guiaba a través de las cortinas, Candace dejó escapar un grito sofocado.**

**Había al menos una docena más de Carontes, y al contrario que Xedrix y sus dos compañeros,**

**estos parecían demonios. Tenían cuernos en las cabezas y sus pieles se combinaban en infinitos**

**colores, usualmente dos por criatura. Estaban veteados de tal manera, que resultaban**

**verdaderamente atractivos. Sus ojos variaban del amarillo al blanco, al rojo y al negro. Al igual que**

**sus cabellos, cuyos colores iban del negro al marrón o al caoba. Grandes alas de brillantes colores**

**sobresalían de sus espaldas, proporcionándoles una extraña apariencia angelical que contrastaba**

**con sus colmillos y sus físicos, perfeccionados para la batalla.**

**Candace dio un paso atrás y se topó con Terrence, que parecía encontrar la escena totalmente**

**admisible.**

—**Tal vez debería dejar mis llaves fuera.**

—**Tranquila, —le dijo Terrence, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que**

**saliera corriendo—. Tú no eres quien corre peligro.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Señaló el grupo con un movimiento del mentón.**

—**Por naturaleza, los Carontes son una raza extremadamente matriarcal. Los machos están**

**siempre al servicio de las hembras, que es la razón por la que dije que tú eres mi propietaria. Esa es**

**la forma en que entienden el mundo. Y afortunadamente para nosotros, los machos no suelen ser**

**tan beligerantes como las hembras.**

—**¿En serio?**

**Él asintió.**

—**Ya que no hay hembras presentes, asumo que estamos relativamente a salvo. Al contrario**

**que las hembras Caronte, los machos sólo atacarán si se les ordena o amenaza. —La comisura de**

**un lado de su boca se elevó—. Sabias palabras, no los amenaces. Yo soy bueno, pero en este**

**momento, ellos me superan en número.**

—**Descuida. No tengo intenciones de herir su orgullo dentro de su guarida.**

**Terrence la liberó.**

—**¿Dónde está vuestra Katika? —Le preguntó a Xedrix.**

**Éste cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**No tenemos.**

—**¿Ha muerto?**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**Somos Dikomai.**

—**Guerreros machos. —Terrence susurró las palabras al oído de Candace, para que pudiera**

**entenderlo.**

—**Algunos años atrás nuestra Katika fue atacada. Había un griego —escupió las palabras**

**como si fueran la cosa mas desagradable que pudiera imaginar— un dios, que buscó liberarla de**

**su cautiverio. Ella nos envió a proteger a su hijo y luchar contra los griegos que pretendían**

**dañarlo. Nosotros vinimos y peleamos. Muchos sucumbieron y antes de que los pocos**

**sobrevivientes pudiéramos regresar a casa, el portal se cerró, recluyéndonos en este reino.**

**Tyris frunció la boca.**

—**Y ahora estamos siendo atacados por los gallu. Que todos ellos ardan y perezcan entre las**

**cenizas del escamoso culo de un dragón.**

—**Vaaale, —dijo Candace en voz baja, pero había que darles crédito, esa era una buena**

**maldición para dedicarle a alguien que no te gustara. Las imágenes lo decían todo.**

—**¿Porqué están atacando los gallu? —preguntó Terrence.**

**Los machos se negaron a responder.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza, para que advirtieran que no sólo se estaban negando a**

**compartirlo con él. Perfecto. Tan solo, perfecto.**

—**Dejadme intentarlo otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren que vosotros tenéis?**

**Los machos se acercaron para formarse hombro con hombro con los brazos cruzados. Una**

**consolidada pared de acérrimo machismo.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza ante lo que veía.**

—**Son ideas mías o, ¿alguien más siente que se envenena con tanta testosterona?**

**Terrence hizo una mueca.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Ella extendió la mano.**

—**Míralos. Listos para luchar hasta la muerte antes que responder a una simple pregunta…**

**¿sabes?, se me ocurre que hay una sola cosa que haría que los hombres actuaran así, especialmente**

**hombres provenientes de una sociedad altamente matriarcal, dispuestos a entregar sus vidas sin**

**siquiera dialogar.**

—**¿Y eso sería?**

—**Una mujer.**

**Terrence se paralizó al advertir que ella estaba en lo cierto. Era por lo único por lo que ellos**

**estarían dispuestos a morir protegiendo.**

**¿Pero de quien se trataba?**

—**¿Dónde está la hembra? —preguntó Terrence.**

**Xedrix dio un paso adelante y los miró con odio.**

—**¡Largaos!**

—**Está bien, Xedrix. —La voz era suave y tranquila, y enmarcada con la cadencia más**

**musical que le era posible.**

—**No les temo.**

**Los demonios machos se apartaron al tiempo que una pequeña figura emergía en medio de**

**ellos.**

**Cuando finalmente quedó a la vista, Candace jadeó ante la frágil belleza. Vestía jeans y un**

**largo suéter verde, era la misma mujer que se había mudado a un apartamento cercano al de ella,**

**unas pocas semanas atrás.**

**Medía apenas metro y medio de alto, se asemejaba a una de las muñecas de porcelana que**

**fabricaba Liza. Su piel y sus labios eran tan pálidos que parecían luminiscentes. Largo y platinado**

**cabello flotaba alrededor de su pequeño, pero aún voluptuoso cuerpo. El único color que tenía era**

**el de sus ojos plateados, que brillaban entre una gruesa franja de pestañas color negro azabache.**

**No había forma de que luciera más inofensiva o hermosa.**

**Pero los recientes poderes demoníacos de Candace percibieron las letales habilidades de la**

**pequeña mujer.**

**Esta era la Dimme de los gallu.**

—**Mi nombre es Kerryna.**

**Terrence se interpuso entre Candace y la Dimme.**

—**Los gallu y los Carontes son enemigos acérrimos. ¿Cómo es que ellos te protegen?**

**Kerryna extendió la mano hacia Xedrix que se arrodilló junto a ella, le dio un apretón para**

**luego sostenerla contra su corazón.**

**La calidez se extendió a través de Candace al comprender que ellos estaban enamorados.**

**Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Kerryna había asesinado a Gloria, y a otros.**

—**No fui yo.**

**Candace parpadeó ante las suaves palabras de Kerryna.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Yo no asesiné a Gloria. Sólo he matado a dos hombres desde que fui liberada, y te aseguro**

**que ambos se merecían lo que les sucedió. Aún tú habrías decidido acabar con sus vidas.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.**

—**Estoy realmente confundido. Estaba presente cuando escapaste de tu guarida en Nevada.**

**Kerryna asintió.**

—**Te recuerdo a ti, al dios Sin y a su mujer Katra. El otro dios, Zakar, me persiguió durante**

**interminables días, hasta que fui capaz de escapar de él y esconderme. Es una bestia persistente. Y**

**fue difícil. No sabía nada de este mundo, de su gente o lenguas.**

**Terrence podía entenderla. Algunas cosas aún le eran desconocidas, a pesar de contar con sus**

**poderes divinos y de haber venido antes a ayudar a Katra y Sin.**

—**¿Por qué viniste aquí, a Nueva Orleáns?**

**Ella señaló a Candace con el mentón.**

—**Somos primas. Su padre era mi hermano. Está en mi naturaleza necesitar a mi familia junto**

**a mí, pero cuando la conocí, me di cuenta de que ella no estaba preparada para aceptarse a sí**

**misma, o a mí. Sus poderes habían sido limitados. Su esencia, ocultada. Se creía humana y pensé**

**que era mejor dejarla con esa ilusión.**

—**¿Sabes?, —dijo Candace rodeando a Terrence— para ser una asesina indiscriminada es**

**notablemente lúcida y considerada.**

**Kerryna sonrió.**

—**A causa del miedo, mis hermanas y yo fuimos encerradas tan rápido, que nadie se**

**preocupó por aprender nada sobre nosotras. A pesar de que nacimos de los gallu, nosotras no**

**somos gallu. La diosa Ishtar nos dio el don de la compasión y la comprensión. Creo que ella sabía**

**lo que habría de sucedernos y quería asegurarse de que no destruyéramos el mundo, del modo en**

**que nuestro creador pretendía. Aún así, de ser todas liberadas, no se qué habría de suceder. Dos de**

**mis hermanas no son tan bondadosas o solidarias. Ellas anhelan la sangre sobre todas las cosas.**

**Xedrix se puso de pie y enlazó un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Ella alzó la mano para**

**acariciar su antebrazo afectuosamente. Él la sostenía desde atrás, mientras miraba hacia ellos con**

**recelo.**

—**Los gallu quieren llevársela para usarla. Yo no lo permitiré.**

**Kerryna se recostó contra él.**

—**Ellos asesinan para hacerme salir.**

**Candace suspiró.**

—**Sabes, cuanto más sé sobre los gallu, menos me gustan y más odio compartir un lazo**

**genético con ellos.**

**Kerryna asintió comprensivamente.**

—**Los machos son difíciles de tolerar, por momentos. Al contrario que los Carontes, son**

**dominantes y crueles. Para ellos, las mujeres son animales de cría o alimento.**

**Candace lanzó una reveladora mirada hacia Terrence sobre su hombro.**

**Él no parecía para nada arrepentido.**

—**No puedo evitar asemejarme a ellos. Todos somos víctimas de nuestra herencia. Pero al**

**menos yo escucho de vez en cuando.**

**Era cierto. Lo hacía, y eso lo convertía en semi-tolerable. Ella le sonrió.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Después de todo, eres un dios.**

**La única señal de diversión que ella pudo percibir fue una sutil distensión alrededor de sus**

**ojos. No era que lo culpara. Cuando estabas rodeado por una clase guerrera de demonios,**

**probablemente era bueno no mostrar ningún tipo de humor.**

**Lo que le recordó la importancia del asunto.**

—**De acuerdo, aún tenemos a los gallu sueltos asesinando gente... y demonios. ¿Cómo les**

**detenemos?**

**Xedrix frotó su rostro contra el cabello de Kerryna.**

—**Hemos intentado encontrar la manera, pero aún no se nos ha ocurrido nada. Mientras**

**tengamos a Kerryna, ellos ni siquiera discutirán una tregua.**

—**No volveré con ellos. Todos los gallu son desagradables. —Ella miró a Terrence y se sonrojó**

**bellamente—. Sin ánimos de ofender.**

—**Está bien. Estoy habituado a los insultos. —Terrence echó un vistazo a Candace. Ella farfulló.**

—**Yo no te insulto... mucho.**

**Terrence no respondió. En vez de eso, entrecerró sus ojos hacia Xedrix.**

—**Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo... ¿Eres capaz de abrir un portal hacia Kalosis?**

**Xedrix negó con la cabeza.**

—**Lo hemos intentando. Por algún motivo, no podemos hacerlo.**

**Terrence chasqueó la lengua.**

—**Estás mintiendo Xedrix, puedo olerlo.**

—**Nos rehusamos a volver, —dijo Tyris con furia, mientras daba un paso al frente—. Éramos**

**esclavos allí. Xedrix era la mascota de la Destructora. Lo trataba como a un tonto. No estaré a su**

**merced ni un sólo día más. Fue una bendición escapar cuando lo hicimos. Preferimos morir aquí**

**como agentes libres que regresar a lo que solíamos ser.**

**Candace miró a Terrence con el ceño fruncido.**

—**¿La Destructora?**

—**Una antigua diosa Atlante llamada Apollymi cuyo esposo la apresó en Kalosis once mil**

**años atrás.**

**Candace se preguntó que habría hecho la diosa para merecer tal sentencia.**

—**Que bien, y tú quieres ir a visitarla, ¿ah?**

—**No, no quiero. Lo que quiero es matar a Satara.**

**Ante la mención del nombre de Satara, más de la mitad de los demonios hicieron ruidos de**

**disgusto.**

—**¡Mata a esa perra!**

—**Dásela de comer a la Destructora.**

—**Degolladlas a ambas.**

**Candace estaba impresionada por tanto veneno. Parecía que tanto Satara como la Destructora**

**podrían beneficiarse con un seminario sobre como hacer amigos e influenciar a las personas, o en**

**este caso, demonios.**

—**Guau, ese Kalosis, podría rivalizar con Disneylandia. Apúntame para la próxima**

**excursión.**

—**Lo haría, pero dadas las circunstancias, un viaje hacía allí parece más difícil de conseguir**

**que una entrada de sobra para un show de Hannah Montana.**

**Candace se rió.**

—**Muy bueno, un ejemplo de la actualidad.**

—**Puedes darle las gracias a Jesse. Está totalmente enamorado de Hannah. —Terrence cruzó**

**miradas con Xedrix—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencer a uno de vosotros de que abráis el**

**portal?**

—**No hay nada que puedas hacer.**

**Terrence miró a Kerryna, y Candace supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.**

**Xedrix la empujó tras él y se tensó.**

—**No te alteres, —dijo Terrence—. No pensaba en eso. Jamás amenazaría a tu mujer. Sólo**

**estaba meditando en lo equivocado que estaba sobre ella.**

**Candace enarcó una ceja.**

—**¿En serio pensabas eso?**

**Su rostro denotó una gran ofensa.**

—**No, ¿tú también?**

—**Lo siento. Tienes razón, te conozco mejor que eso. Pero en mi defensa diré que la forma en**

**que la miraste fue... espeluznante.**

**Terrence le hizo una mueca y volvió su atención hacia el Caronte.**

—**Se que debe haber una manera en la que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Piénsalo.**

**Necesito entrar a Kalosis.**

**Terrence intensificó su anterior gesto, apretando sus manos juntas las elevó.**

—**Pieryol akati.**

**Xedrix inclinó su cabeza antes de repetir las palabras.**

**Terrence la empujó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se alejaran Kerryna los detuvo.**

—**Somos familia, —le dijo suavemente a Candace. Se quitó un collar con una pequeña piedra**

**roja de su cuello y lo depositó en su palma—. Si me necesitas, coge el cristal con tu mano y**

**llámame. Llegaré de inmediato.**

—**Gracias.**

**Kerryna la abrazó fuertemente.**

—**Hay fuerza en tu interior, Candace. Nuestra sangre es la más fuerte entre los gallu. Nunca lo**

**olvides.**

—**Lo recordaré.**

**Kerryna le dio palmaditas en la mano.**

—**Trabajaré en Xedrix para ti, —le dijo amistosamente a Terrence—. Si la venganza es lo que**

**realmente quieres, encontraré la forma para que la consigas.**

**Con eso, ella los abandonó y regresó junto a Xedrix.**

**Candace se volvió hacia Terrence.**

—**Ni siquiera es la hora de la cena y ha sido un día interesante. Estoy un poco asustada al**

**pensar en lo que nos deparan las horas venideras. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

—**Cualquier minuto en que no esté siendo azotado por un látigo, es uno grandioso en mi**

**opinión. —El estómago le dio un vuelvo ante la sequedad de su tono y ante el recuerdo del mundo**

**que él había dejado atrás. Si Xedrix pensaba que el suyo era malo, debería probar con el de**

**Terrence—. ¿Realmente tienes que pensar en eso?**

—**Si pensara que hay una forma de evitarlo, créeme, lo haría. Pero ya he sido sentenciado. Y**

**no puedes huir de un dios.**

—**¿Y si yo hablara con Hades?**

**Él se rió.**

—**Hades no va a escucharte. Todo lo que podemos hacer es tomar el tiempo que tengo y**

**tratar de expeler al gallu para que estés a salvo cuando me haya marchado.**

_**Cuando me haya marchado...**_

**Esas palabras la hirieron y le provocaron una ola de dolor que le hizo perder el aliento.**

**¿Cómo pudo convertirse en algo tan importante para ella en tan poco tiempo?**

**Y aún así no podía negar lo que sentía. No quería que se fuera. Nunca.**

_**No pienses en eso.**_

**Ella encontraría la forma de resolver esto. Una forma de acabar con todo sin que le costara la**

**libertad a Terrence. Tenía que hacerlo.**

**La única alternativa posible le era totalmente inaceptable.**

**#########**

**Candace canceló su clase vespertina. Entre sus poderes, que aún la hacían sentir enferma, todo**

**el caos que generó el ataque de los demonios, y la inesperada pérdida de control sobre su cuerpo,**

**creyó que sería lo más seguro para sus alumnos. Lo último que necesitaban era ver cómo los ojos**

**de su profesora se volvían rojo brillante.**

**O peor aún, que alguno resultara devorado por un gallu. La Dirección seguramente estaría**

**en desacuerdo**

**Y también el pobre estudiante.**

**Entretanto, estaba aprendiendo ciertas cosas sobre sí misma y sobre sus nuevos poderes.**

**Terrence había cambiado de lugar los muebles de la sala de estar para poder enseñarle movimientos**

**específicos para combatir a los gallu y ponerlos a llorar. Su favorito hasta el momento era**

**asqueroso, pero altamente efectivo.**

**El escupitajo ácido.**

**Se pasó la mano por la nuca mientras miraba la taza metálica que acababa de destruir.**

—**Me siento como un extraterrestre de una película interespacial.**

**Terrence la miró seductoramente antes de apretarse contra ella y decirle por lo bajo en el oído:**

—**Por suerte para mí, tú tienes mucho mejor aspecto.**

**Sonrió ante el cumplido y su cuerpo entero se calentó por el contacto.**

—**¡Uuuh! —dijo Jesse, deslizándose dentro de la habitación.**

—**Alguien ha movido los muebles. ¡Fabuloso!**

**Antes de que Candace pudiera hablar, comenzó a sonar "**_**Debería irme o debería quedarme**_**", de**

**Clash.**

—**Jesse…**

**Éste empezó a bailar como un pollo.**

—**Oh, venga, Candy. Son los Clash. Debes bailar.**

**Le aferró la mano y la hizo girar.**

**Riéndose, ella sacudió la cabeza y se unió al famoso baile del **_**Cuello del Pollo **_**que solían**

**realizar, generalmente, cuando se encontraban solos.**

**Gloria emitió un chillido de satisfacción antes de unírseles.**

**Terrence se quedó atrás, observándolos a los tres con el ceño fruncido. Nunca en toda su**

**existencia había observado algo tan extraño. Pasaron de bailar en fila como pollos, a bailar como**

**robots, para terminar con algo que parecía twist. Si tenías algún tipo de problema espinal. Y luego**

**comenzaron a bailar el "**_**DO-SI-DO**_**14" . La canción no duró mucho más y luego sonó "**_**Los chicos no**_

_**lloran, yo quiero ser un cowboy**_**."**

**Jesse apuntó a Terrence con un dedo, luego con ambos y simuló que le disparaba mientras**

**entonaba la canción.**

**Terrence se restregó la mejilla.**

—**Os habéis vuelto locos.**

**Candace se rió.**

—**Venga, Ted —le dijo, usando el nombre del cowboy en la canción—. Baila con nosotros.**

—**Jamás, en mi toda mi larga existencia, he bailado.**

—**Y yo tampoco había sido capaz de oír los latidos de otra persona a un metro de distancia,**

**hasta el día de hoy. —Lo cogió por los brazos y lo arrastró hacia el grupo—. Baila conmigo,**

**Terrence. Nadie se reirá de ti aquí. Confía en mí, si no nos hemos burlado de la falta de gracia de**

**Jesse, jamás no burlaremos de ti.**

**Se sintió totalmente ridículo durante los primeros diez segundos. Pero moverse al unísono**

**con Candace, mientras sus ojos destellaban, le hizo olvidar el hecho de que probablemente parecía**

**un idiota.**

**La música continuó con "**_**Más vale que seas bueno conmigo**_**", de Tina Turner.**

—**¡El baile del mono! —gritó Jesse.**

**Terrence intercambió una mirada perpleja con Gloria, que se encontraba tan perdida como él.**

**Candace se recostó a su lado y le mostró como levantar una mano cada vez, siguiendo el ritmo**

**de la música.**

—**Ahora, a mover la cola como un mono… Es el baile del mono.**

**Terrence se rió, y por primera vez en su vida, no fue una risa amarga o burlona. Era una risa**

**real, honesta, que surgía desde lo más hondo de las entrañas y que lo conmovió en lo más**

**profundo de su ser. Santos dioses, se estaba divirtiendo. Verdaderamente, se estaba divirtiendo.**

**Nunca, pero nunca, había hecho tal cosa.**

**Entonces, así es como se sentía la verdadera diversión. Con razón las personas la buscaban.**

**La diversión era increíble.**

**Los minutos y las canciones pasaron volando mientras disfrutaban de estar juntos, actuando**

**como estúpidos totales. Candace giró sobre sí misma, riéndose, hasta caer en el sofá.**

—**Oh, estoy envejeciendo. No puedo seguir el ritmo.**

**Jesse y Gloria continuaron bailando mientras Terrence se sentaba junto a ella.**

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Ella se rió.**

—**Acalorada y sudorosa. ¿Y tú?**

—**Igual. ¿Hacéis esto muy a menudo?**

**Ella le sonrió mientras observaba como Jesse y Gloria bailaban juntos.**

—**Al menos una vez a la semana. Pero no siempre movemos los muebles.**

**Terrence le retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro, pero en cuanto la tocó, se dio cuenta de que**

**había cometido un error. Una hola de calor le abrasó la entrepierna.**

**Gruñendo por la ferocidad del repentino deseo, se inclinó hacia ella y le capturó los labios.**

**Candace gimió suavemente al sentir el sabor de Terrence. Su corazón se aceleró mientras**

**hundía las manos en su grueso cabello negro y dejaba que los mechones se le enredaran entre los**

**dedos. La incipiente barba le arañaba la piel, haciéndola arder de necesidad. Cerrando los ojos, se**

**imaginó en la cama con él… desnuda.**

**En el momento en que ese pensamiento apareció en su mente, estuvo en la cama con él,**

**completamente desnuda.**

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella por lo bajo, retirándose y sintiendo que una ola de mareo la**

**asaltaba.**

**Con un brillo maligno en los ojos, Terrence se rió.**

—**Creo que me gusta el hecho de que aún no controles tus poderes. Siempre que no nos**

**materialices desnudos en algún lugar público, por mí está bien.**

**Aferrando fuertemente la sábana contra su desnudo cuerpo, ella chilló indignada.**

—**No puedo creer que hiciera esto.**

—**No te avergüences.**

**Se le arrimó y entonces le mordisqueó la comisura de la boca.**

**Candace titubeó. Una parte de ella quería fugarse precipitadamente de la cama, pero la otra**

**parte estaba absolutamente deseosa de estar ahí. Ya habían pasado por tantas cosas. Más que eso,**

**había tocado su corazón y su vida de forma que ningún otro hombre había hecho jamás.**

**Sonriéndole, depositó una mano sobre la áspera mejilla. Sus ojos azules eran cautivadores. En**

**ellos vio la necesidad y el calor de su pasión. Pero no la estaba presionando. Aguardaba, para**

**asegurarse de que estuviera bien.**

**Este solo hecho acabó con la poca resistencia que le quedaba.**

**Rodó hasta sus brazos y lo besó.**

**Terrence tembló de alivio ante estas acciones. Ella se había acercado a él.**

**Incapaz de soportarlo, la besó ferozmente mientras rodaba sobre la espalda para acomodarla**

**sobre su torso. Siseó ante lo bien que se sentían aquellos pechos contra su pecho desnudo. Y ante la**

**sensación de las piernas desnudas deslizándose entre las de él.**

—**Eh, Candy, qué… —Las palabras se convirtieron en un alarido de horror que parecía más el**

**de una niña pequeña que el de un muchacho adolescente. Jesse corrió a través de la pared para**

**escapar.**

—**La próxima vez, llama —le gritó Terrence.**

**Jesse respondió algo, pero fue silenciado por el estéreo.**

**Candace no dejó que la interrupción la desconcertara. Vería a Jesse más tarde. En ese**

**momento, sólo quería estar con Terrence. Tenía algo que la cautivaba.**

**Una vez más, él rodó sobre ella, presionándola contra la cama.**

—**Eres tan hermosa —gruñó, mordisqueándole los labios antes de enterrar el rostro contra su**

**cuello. Le dejó un rastro de ardientes besos desde el cuello hasta los senos.**

**Candace arqueó la espalda y lo acercó con fuerza, al tiempo que le deslizaba una mano por la**

**espalda y notaba cómo sus músculos se flexionaban. Se sentía completamente excitada por la**

**sensación de esos labios sobre su piel. Por la cálida y masculina esencia de su cuerpo.**

**Él miró por encima de sus senos para deslizarse más abajo, hacia el vientre, y luego más**

**abajo aún.**

**Terrence se tomó su tiempo para probarla, mientras enterraba en su interior la mano derecha y**

**probaba delicadamente los pliegues de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó y se sacudió en respuesta.**

**Sonriéndole, él trazó un círculo, disfrutando de lo húmeda que estaba ya. Su propio cuerpo ardía**

**ante el pensamiento de tomarla. Pero no quería que acabara tan rápido.**

**Quería saborearla.**

**Con este único pensamiento en mente, le separó las piernas antes de retirar la mano y**

**deslizar la lengua por su centro.**

**Candace emitió un quejido de gozo y enterró la mano en el cabello de Terrence. Su lengua**

**estaba obrando magia. No sabía el porqué, pero era mucho más que sexo. Había algo más en el**

**hecho de estar ahí con él…**

**Lo necesitaba. Era como si tocara mucho más que su cuerpo. Tocaba su corazón. Su alma. Y**

**quería que él sintiera lo mismo.**

**Terrence la acarició con la nariz, dejando que la esencia de su cuerpo lo marcara. Apretando**

**los dientes, recostó la cabeza sobre su vientre y disfrutó de la sensación de las manos en su cabello.**

**Era tan delicada con él. Tan dulce. Jamás hubiera pensado en tocar a otra mujer de esta forma.**

**Permitir que le tocara.**

**Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido. Aquí, por un momento,**

**podría fingir que le pertenecía a alguien. Que le importaba a alguien. Era una estupidez, lo sabía.**

**Eran desconocidos. Jesse era su familia, no él. Se marcharía en unas pocas semanas y ella seguiría**

**adelante con su vida mientras regresaba al infierno.**

**Pero aquí, por un momento, estaba con ella.**

—**¿Me echarás de menos? —Tan pronto como esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, deseó**

**no haberlas pronunciado.**

—**Por supuesto que lo haré, Terrence. No quiero que te marches.**

**Esas palabras se grabaron en su corazón. ¿Las decía en serio? Quería creerla. Pero Satara le**

**había hecho juramentos similares.**

**Hasta le había dicho que lo amaba.**

**¿Cómo había podido jugar con él de esa manera? En cambio, Candace no parecía el tipo de**

**mujer que mentiría sobre sus sentimientos. Se reía cautivadoramente. Vivía su vida honestamente.**

**Tocarla era como tocar el sol. Cálido, brillante. Reparador.**

**Se elevó sobre ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Podría mirarlos para siempre. Deslizándose**

**sobre su cuerpo, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó la punta de la nariz antes de**

**sumergirse en su interior.**

**Un gemido se escapó de sus labios por lo bien que se sentía. Mordiéndose el labio, se hundió**

**profundamente en ella, mientras miraba fijamente aquellos ojos tan repletos de bondad hacia él.**

**Y en ese momento, descubrió una devastadora verdad. Había vendido su alma por la causa**

**equivocada.**

**Debería haberla vendido por el amor de Candace. Para ser parte de su mundo para siempre…**

**Era tan injusto encontrarla ahora que no tenía más elección que partir. El pensamiento le**

**provocó un escalofrío. Presionó la mejilla contra la de ella, y escuchó sus cortos y jadeantes**

**suspiros mientras aceleraba los envites.**

**Candace acunó a Terrence entre los brazos y dejó que la fuerza de su cuerpo la transportara a la**

**cima del placer absoluto. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un demonio pudiera ser tan tierno? Pero**

**él lo era. La abrazaba como si fuera indescriptiblemente preciada. Como si temiera que se**

**rompiera.**

**La única parte de su cuerpo que corría peligro era su corazón. Había perdido a todas las**

**personas que habían significado algo en su vida.**

**Sólo Jesse había sido una constante. Y ahora tendría que perder a Terrence. No estaba bien.**

**Gimió cuando él se hundió tan profundo en su cuerpo que le tocó el alma. Elevó las caderas,**

**permitiéndole ir aún más adentro, hasta que se sintió caer.**

**Emitiendo un grito, se corrió en un deslumbrante estallido de liberación**

**Él rió triunfalmente antes de moverse más rápido contra ella. Cuando se corrió, gruñó como**

**un animal salvaje que hubiera sido domado temporalmente.**

**Candace se aferró a él en la oscuridad y lo escuchó respirar entrecortadamente junto a su oído.**

—**No te dejaré ir sin pelear, Terrence. Hades no podrá recuperarte. No lo permitiré.**

**Terrence hizo una mueca de dolor ante unas palabras que le tocaron el corazón. El hecho de**

**que las pronunciara significaba un mundo para él. Pero sabía por experiencia propia que no**

**convenía confiar en las palabras susurradas en los brazos de un amante. La mayoría de las veces**

**eran palabras vacías.**

**Además, las palabras eran fáciles. Los hechos eran lo difícil. La gente salía a la calle con**

**buenas intenciones, pero en cuanto el camino se ponía peligroso o difícil, se daban por vencidos.**

**No había razones para creer que Candace fuera diferente del resto.**

**No valía la pena luchar por él. Todo lo que podía ofrecerle era un futuro truncado.**

**Pero era agradable fingir que podía tener fe en su convicción. Que lucharía por él y no lo**

**entregaría a sus enemigos…**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Se movió hacia un lado y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Amabas a Satara?**

—**Eso creía, pero me di cuenta muy tarde de que no entiendo el amor. Es una emoción**

**humana.**

—**Mi padre lo sintió.**

—**Fue una excepción, igual que tu madre.**

**Ella levantó la vista hasta él.**

—**¿Tú no crees en el amor?**

—**Creo que existe. Tan solo que no creo que nunca exista para mí.**

**Suspiró antes de volver a acurrucarse sobre él.**

—**¿Qué sucedió para que odies a Satara del modo en que lo haces?**

**Él se quedó en silencio, con una mano entre sus cabellos, mientras un dolor irrefrenable lo**

**atravesaba. Jamás le había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido, pero mientras yacía ahí con**

**Candace, la verdad le salió a borbotones antes de que pudiera detenerse.**

—**Hice un trato con Jaden para aceptar su castigo.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.**

—**Le enseñé a Satara cómo caminar en los sueños de las personas. Le permití usar mis**

**poderes y manipularlos.**

—**¿Por qué hiciste algo así?**

—**Por la misma razón por la que tú bailas con Jesse. Los sueños eran el único lugar en el que**

**tenía emociones. Cuando Satara se unía a mí ahí, me sentía un hombre. Y pensé que la quería. En**

**ese momento, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerla feliz.**

—**¿Pero no la amabas?**

**Hundió la mano entre los cabellos y los desparramó sobre su pecho. Saboreó la fresca y**

**cosquilleante sensación que le producían.**

—**No. Y ella tampoco me amaba a mí, aunque dijera que sí lo hacía. Me usó a mí y a mis**

**poderes para poder atacar a las personas y torturarlas mientras dormían indefensos.**

**El corazón de Candace dio un vuelco ante lo que describía.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Esa es la maldición de los Skoti. Si visitamos demasiado a una persona, podemos**

**desgastarlos y asesinarlos, o hacerles perder la razón. Satara usaba mis poderes para poder**

**asesinar a aquéllos que no le gustaban.**

**Terrence respiró entrecortadamente al recordar el fatídico día. Satara se había vestido de rojo.**

**Su rubio cabello floraba alrededor de ella, haciéndola parecer un ángel mientras corría para**

**arrojarse a sus brazos.**

—**Terrence, ayúdame, por favor… —Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.**

**Nunca la había visto llorar.**

—**¿Qué va mal?**

—**Zeus y Hades van a matarme. No se lo puedes permitir.**

—**¿Matarte? ¿Por qué motivo?**

—**Por los sueños que me enseñaste. Ellos… ellos dicen que yo hice algo mal, pero las**

**personas que asesiné lo merecían. ¿Tú me crees, no es así?**

—**Por supuesto.**

**Ella le sonrió y entonces estuvo perdido.**

—**Por favor, no me dejes morir, Terrence. Te amo. Siempre te amaré.**

**Dioses, qué tonto había sido al creerla.**

**Candace tragó saliva y el nudo en su estómago se acentuó. Sabía lo que había hecho después.**

—**Invocaste a Jaden.**

**Él asintió.**

—**Le entregaría mi alma a cambio de que hiciera creer a los otros dioses que era yo quien**

**había torturado a los humanos. Satara me había prometido que cuando muriera, vendría al**

**Tártaro y me alimentaría con semillas del jardín de la Destructora.**

**Candace frunció el ceño al tratar de comprenderlo.**

—**¿Para que querías comer semillas?**

—**Me habrían aniquilado por completo. Cada faceta de mi ser habría sido despojada de su**

**existencia.**

**Candace emitió un jadeo ante el horror de lo que describía.**

—**¿Por qué querrías algo así?**

**Él le tomó la mano y la frotó sobre las cicatrices que estropeaban su torso.**

—**No quería sangrar eternamente por algo que no había hecho. Estaba dispuesto a morir por**

**ella y quería asegurarme de no sufrir eternamente.**

**Candace hizo una mueca por el dolor que sintió por él.**

—**No cumplió con su parte del trato.**

—**No. En vez de hacerlo, vino y se rió de mí por mi estupidez. —Sus ojos se volvieron rojos—**

**. Incluso por un tiempo, les ayudó a torturarme. La miraba fijamente, deseando una parte de su**

**carne con tantas ganas, que casi podía saborearla.**

**Candace se cubrió la boca con la mano al sentir bilis en la garganta.**

—**¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?**

—**Es una perra desalmada y ahora entiendes por qué no puedo volver al infierno y no**

**llevarla conmigo. No soy el único hombre al que ha jodido, pero, por los dioses del Olimpo, quiero**

**ser el último.**

**Sí, ahora lo entendía, pero el entendimiento no cambiaba el hecho de que no quería que**

**resultara herido. O peor aún, muerto.**

—**Yo jamás te traicionaría así.**

**La mirada de él se suavizó, pero en lo profundo de sus ojos vio un atisbo de duda que la**

**hirió.**

**¿Cómo podría ganarse la confianza de un hombre que había sido tan profundamente**

**traicionado?**

**Candace recostó la cabeza contra la peor de las cicatrices de su torso y le puso una mano entre**

**las suyas. De alguna manera se ganaría su confianza. Ya no estaba solo en esta lucha.**

—**Satara merece pagar por lo que hizo.**

**¿Cómo podía alguien, después de haber recibido tanto, volverse contra la persona que le**

**había dado todo? Era cruel y aún más que cruel.**

—**Créeme, lo hará. Aunque tenga que descender al infierno y arrastrarla del pescuezo.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Ahí está el pequeño rayito de sol que conozco tan bien. Siempre listo para animar a las**

**personas.**

—**Vale, podría ser peor.**

—**¿Peor, cómo?**

—**Honestamente, no lo sé. Pero es lo que dicen los humanos, por lo tanto, pensé que sería**

**apropiado.**

**Candace se rió hasta que vio la escritura sobre el brazo.**

—**¿Qué es esto?**

**Él le cubrió la mano con la suya.**

—**Es un recordatorio que escribí sobre el motivo por el que debo tener la sangre de Satara.**

**Por el que no puedo abandonar mi búsqueda. Sin importar las tentaciones.**

**Candace aferró con su mano las palabras. Qué triste que las hubiera marcado ahí. Se**

**preguntaba si habría alguna manera de borrarlas y reemplazarlas por algo más agradable.**

**Stryker se detuvo al avistar a su hermana escribiendo en el escritorio.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Ella dio un salto, luego cubrió la hoja con un libro.**

—**Escribo una carta.**

—**¿Para quién?**

—**Es personal. —Se puso de pie y se le acercó tranquilamente—. Tengo buenas noticias para**

**ti. Los gallu han encontrado a la Dimme.**

**Stryker enarcó una de sus cejas con interés.**

—**¿En serio?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Una Dimme podría acabar con la Destructora, ¿no es así?**

**Esa era la teoría.**

—**La necesitamos.**

—**No… —dijo Satara con una sonrisa maligna—, tú la necesitas. Pero hay un pequeño**

**inconveniente.**

—**¿Y cuál es?**

—**¿Recuerdas cuando Dionisio casi abre el portal hacia Kalosis y Apollymi envió su Caronte**

**para detenerlo?**

**Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Apollymi había estado lívida ese día.**

—**Fueron enviados para evitar que Acheron muriera, pero sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

—**No todos los Carontes sucumbieron. Parece que un gran número sobrevivió y ahora**

**protegen a nuestra Dimme.**

**Stryker se atragantó.**

—**¿Los Caronte están custodiando a una Dimme? ¿Es que se acerca el fin del mundo y se me**

**pasó leer el memorandum? ¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido?**

—**No estoy segura. Pero si alguien… —lo miró inquisitivamente— me prestara algunos de**

**sus Daimons Spathi, yo podría ser capaz de coger a la Dimme. Después podemos usarla para**

**acabar con mi asunto sobre Terrence y tu problema con la Destructora. ¿Qué opinas?**

**Sonaba como una buena idea, pero también una bastante arriesgada. A pesar de que sus**

**Sphati estaban muy bien entrenados y eran asesinos sobresalientes, también lo eran los Caronte. Lo**

**último que quería era mermar su ejército. Sin embargo, si pudiera asesinar a Apollymi y reclamar**

**sus poderes como propios, valdría la pena perder algunas docenas de soldados.**

—**Muy bien, hermana. Tendrás los soldados que quieras. Tan solo recuerda que si fallas, toda**

**la culpa caerá sobre tu cabeza. Yo no sé nada de este plan.**

—**No te preocupes, Stryker. No tengo intención de fallar. Y para mañana, nuestros problemas**

**estarán resueltos.**

**###########**

**Terrence se despertó con la sensación más extraña de su existencia. Una mujer acurrucada**

**contra él. Se quedó en silencio, tendido de costado, tan solo sintiéndola contra su columna. El**

**brazo izquierdo de ella estaba acomodado sobre su cintura, y el muslo acomodado entre los de él.**

**La mejilla reposaba sobre su hombro y su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel.**

**Cerró los ojos, saboreando cada matiz de su cuerpo contra el suyo. ¿Era así como se sentía ser**

**humano? ¿Acaso los hombres tomaban esto a la ligera?**

**¿Cómo podían? Tener a alguien que confiara lo suficiente en ti como para reposar**

**inconsciente a tu lado mientras tú hacías lo mismo, y ambos despertaban ilesos...**

**Esto era el paraíso.**

**No, Candace lo era.**

**¿Por qué no había nacido humano? Hubiera nacido en esta época para poder así estar con**

**ella. El hecho de que no fuera posible era aún más cruel que la tortura que había soportado en el**

**Tártaro. Quería internarse en ella y quedarse allí para siempre.**

**Pero no estaba destinado a suceder y por mucho que soñara no cambiaría el hecho de que**

**una vez que este aplazamiento terminara, él estaría de regreso en el infierno, donde los recuerdos**

**de ella lo torturarían para siempre.**

**¿Cómo haría para soportarlo?**

**Con su corazón hecho trizas, se giró lentamente para no lastimarla. Ella se quejó en sueños,**

**hasta que se movió y le pegó con el codo en la nariz.**

—**¡Ouch!— Él se frotó el tabique de la nariz y pestañó para contener lágrimas involuntarias.**

—**Voy a hacerte pagar por eso, — le susurró contra la piel.**

**Retirando el cobertor miró su cuerpo desnudo. Sus curvas exuberantes y llenas, sus pezones**

**ligeramente arrugados, sus labios encendidos e inflamados, y sus piernas ligeramente apartadas.**

**Lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver que aún estaba húmeda. Era la perspectiva más incitante que**

**él hubiera contemplado en su vida.**

**El ceño volvió al rostro de ella antes de que cogiera la sábana para cubrirse y se volviera para**

**esconderse en ella.**

**Terrence se rió. Ella era realmente gruñona por la mañana. Toda esa palabrería de comenzar el**

**día con un propósito. Más bien lo comenzaba con un puchero. Divertido, se inclinó para**

**mordisquear la parte inferior de su pecho.**

**A Candace la despertaron los pequeños lametones que causaron que su estómago se**

**contrajera y su cuerpo se derritiera. Abriendo los ojos, vio a Terrence observándola con tanta**

**intensidad que le quitó el aliento.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Te estoy lamiendo, —le dijo, antes de introducir un pezón profundamente en su boca,—no**

**hay manera de que este tan cerca de ti sin tocarte. Además, estás en deuda conmigo, por mi**

**reciente contusión.**

**Ella se frotó los ojos.**

—**¿Reciente contusión?**

—**Mi nariz. Me golpeaste mientras dormías.**

—**No lo hice.**

—**Estás en lo cierto. En realidad, me golpeaste la nariz con el codo.**

**Ella le apartó el pelo de los ojos y le tocó la nariz, que le había golpeado accidentalmente.**

—**Oh, por dios. Creo que tendré que besarte la herida y compensarte.**

**Su mirada fue malvada y cálida mientras se trepaba sobre su cuerpo.**

—**Tengo otra herida que precisa de tus besos.**

**Ella miró entre sus cuerpos para ver su erección.**

—**Mmm, parece una herida bastante grande, ¿no crees?**

**Terrence la besó, su corazón desbocado por la forma en que ella lo provocaba con malicia. Él**

**realmente adoraba lo novedoso de la acción.**

**La gente le temía. Él los enfurecía.**

**Nadie jamás había reído o jugado con él.**

**Y en ese momento fue donde llegó a la conclusión más impactante de todas.**

_**La amaba.**_

**Muy profundamente, en un lugar que nunca antes había mirado, él sentía ese amor arder. Le**

**quemaba y le dolía, y haría cualquier cosa en el universo y tal vez más, para mantenerla a salvo.**

**Ese conocimiento lo ensalzó.**

**Y lo aterrorizó en lo más profundo de su alma.**

**¡No! La negación lo recorrió como un bramido. No quería amar a nadie. El amor era para los**

**tontos descerebrados.**

**Echando un vistazo a su brazo leyó las palabras que había grabado ahí...**

_**Es un arma usada para manipular y arruinar a quien sea lo suficientemente estúpido para albergarla.**_

_**No seas estúpido.**_

_**El amor destruye.**_

**Le había entregado su amor a Satara y ella se lo había arrojado en la cara y lo había atacado**

**por su estupidez. Pero Satara jamás lo había tratado de esta manera. No había habido risas. Ni**

**besos cariñosos. Nada de sonrojos matutinos y caricias que lo enternecieran hasta lo más profundo**

**de su corazón.**

**Y a pesar del horror de su reciente descubrimiento sobre Candace, estaba el conocimiento de**

**que en realidad, él nunca había amado a Satara. Había tenido tantos deseos de conocer el amor que**

**había retorcido el concepto para adecuarlo a una relación en la que no tenía cabida.**

**Esta vez el amor lo había sorprendido y lo había aporreado en la cabeza de la forma más**

**inesperada. Esas emociones lo tomaron por sorpresa, no fueron conjuradas por alguna carencia**

**que él tuviera.**

**Cuando conoció a Candace, y la empujó dentro de su coche, ella no era más que un títere.**

**Ahora, ella era su mundo.**

**Y no había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por ella. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? Sí,**

**no había forma de negarlo. El insignificante impostor, que no había sido querido por nadie, le**

**había entregado su corazón a una humana **_**misafy...**_

**Candace gimió al sentir un cambio en el toque de Terrence. Era tierno y dulce. Casi reticente.**

**Y al mismo tiempo era dominante. Sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, dándole placer y**

**haciéndola suspirar.**

**Levantando su mano, le besó los nudillos cubiertos de cicatrices. Luego tomó la punta de su**

**dedo índice en su boca para succionarlo suavemente.**

**Terrence rodó con ella, colocándola sobre él. Sonriendo, Candace montó a horjacadas sobre su**

**cintura y lo miró con una expresión de ternura.**

**Él nunca había visto nada tan hermoso o acogedor.**

—**Ámame, Candace.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Hazme el amor.**

**Candace asintió. La necesidad afloraba en los ojos de él. Algo le decía, que para él**

**representaba más que sólo un acto físico. Intentando demostrarle que ella jamás lo lastimaría, lo**

**besó suavemente en los labios mientras se deslizaba sobre él.**

**Terrence echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ella se movía lentamente contra sus caderas. Era**

**una tortura exquisita. Lenta y constante. Tan feroz, que todo lo que él podía hacer era**

**estremecerse.**

**Estaba indefenso ante su mujer y sus cándidos encantos.**

**La luz iluminó su cuerpo, haciéndola resplandecer. Ella se inclinó sobre él, permitiendo que**

**las puntas de su cabello le rozaran el abdomen y pecho, mientras lo montaba suavemente.**

**Mordiéndose el labio, elevó sus caderas, penetrando más profundo en ella. Necesitando**

**sentirla tanto como fuera posible.**

**Candace sonrió ante la belleza de Terrence. Recorrió su musculoso pecho con las manos,**

**ahuecando y acariciando la enrojecida carne. No se imaginaba volver a una vida en la que no**

**pudiera ver su rostro todos los días. Eso la mataría.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se había acostumbrado a que él fuera una presencia**

**constante en su vida.**

**No quería que se marchara nunca.**

**Normalmente, estar rodeada todo el tiempo, la ponía de mal humor. Aún con Tate. Pero**

**Terrence era como Jesse. Aunque pudiera ser fastidioso, era encantador y a ella no le importaba en**

**lo absoluto.**

**Sus ojos la quemaban, él tomó su mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a la boca para**

**mordisquearle el costado. Dios, esos labios eran hermosos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella pasó la**

**lengua sobre la barba de su mentón. Era tan áspero y masculino. Ella adoraba la sensación de picor**

**en la piel.**

**Terrence la envolvió en sus brazos y elevó las caderas, para acompañar sus embistes.**

**La calidez de su cuerpo y el tacto de su piel contra la de ella, era más de lo que ella podía**

**soportar. Ella se corrió, mirándolo a los ojos, en un cegador momento de abrasadora paz.**

**Terrence emitió una risa gutural al sentir su clímax y observar el placer reflejado en sus**

**facciones. Adoraba la forma en que ella se sentía entre sus brazos, la forma en que sus cejas se**

**juntaban un instante antes de que ella se corriera. Y el sonido de sus ronroneos de satisfacción**

**mientras los espasmos contraían su cuerpo contra él.**

**Enterrando el rostro en su hombro, él jadeó al sentir llegar su propia liberación. Oprimiendo**

**su cuerpo contra ella, la sostuvo muy cerca mientras se liberaba dentro de ella.**

**Ella se derrumbó sobre él. Él la mantuvo ahí, trazando las líneas de su espalda mientras el**

**aliento de ella caía sobre su pecho.**

—**Que perfecta forma de comenzar el día.**

**La besó en lo alto de la cabeza.**

—**Sí, lo fue.**

**Candace suspiró satisfecha, estirándose como una gatita recién nacida junto a él.**

—**Ahora no quiero levantarme. Quiero quedarme aquí en tus brazos por el resto del día...**

**¿crees que Jesse podría impartir mis clases?**

**Él se rió entre dientes.**

—**Creo que verle intentarlo podría ser realmente entretenido.**

—**Bueno, te pediría que lo hicieras tú, pero eso le quitaría el propósito a mi idea de quedarme**

**aquí... ¿me pregunto si podría jubilarme tempranamente y vivir en las calles? ¿Qué opinas al**

**respecto?**

—**Vivir en las calles, no creo que funcione. No tendríamos suficiente privacidad para lo que**

**quiero hacer contigo.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Muy buen punto.**

**Su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar.**

**Terrence gruñó ante el ruido ensordecedor.**

—**Arranca esa cosa de la pared. —Arremetió contra el aparato, pero ella lo desvió**

**rápidamente.**

—**No te atrevas. Adoro ese reloj despertador.**

**Él resopló.**

—**Te apegas a las cosas más impensadas.**

**Luego de rodar para alejarse de él, Candace apagó la alarma y sonrió ante la certera**

**afirmación. Realmente se apegaba a las cosas más extrañas, y Terrence era definitivamente el más**

**extraño de todos sus apegos.**

**Él bostezó al tiempo que ella regresaba a la cama.**

—**¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a trabajar hoy? Ayer no progresamos mucho en el**

**entrenamiento para disimular tus poderes.**

—**Bueno, tendré que relacionarme con gente normal eventualmente. ¿Crees que hoy sea aún**

**peor que ayer?**

**Él le apartó el cabello de los hombros.**

—**¿Has aprendido a advertir las señales de tu cuerpo antes del cambio?**

—**Siento una extraña quemazón detrás de mis ojos antes de que se pongan raros.**

—**Entonces, no creo que tengas problemas. Cuando sientas eso, sabrás que debes alejarte de**

**la vista del público lo antes posible. Si te sucede en medio de una clase, diles que tienes un virus**

**estomacal y que tienes que correr al servicio.**

**Ella arrugó la nariz ante la idea.**

—**Eso es asqueroso.**

—**Vale, entonces usa gafas oscuras y di que tienes una infección ocular.**

**Ella le mordisqueó la incipiente barba.**

—**Sabes, esa idea no está tan mal.**

—**Por supuesto que las gafas no serán de mucha utilidad cuando te broten cuernos en la**

**cabeza y alas en la espalda, pero…**

**Ella emitió un chillido.**

—**¡Eso no me pasará!**

**Él sonrió malignamente.**

—**No. Pero la cara que pusiste valió la pena.**

**Riendo, ella lo empujó de vuelta a la cama.**

—**Está decidido, voy a apalearte hasta que lo lamentes.**

**Terrence se congeló al tiempo que se preparaba para la agresión.**

**Pero en vez de causarle dolor, ella le hizo cosquillas. A él le llevó varios segundos darse**

**cuenta de sus intenciones. Para cuando lo comprendió, ella hacía un puchero.**

—**No tienes cosquillas. Vale, eso apesta. —Ella se apartó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho,**

**ocultando los senos que el adoraba atormentar.**

—**Lo siento, —le dijo, intentando animarla. —Si te hace feliz, pretenderé que las tengo.**

—**No, está bien. Supongo que no se puede tener todo. —Ella se detuvo en el borde de la**

**cama. —Pero tú te acercas bastante.**

—**¿Me acerco a qué?**

—**A ser perfecto. Sólo que tú eres mejor que eso, Terrence. Tú, eres extraordinario.**

**Terrence se quedó inmóvil mientras ella lo abandonaba para ir a ducharse. No podía respirar,**

**mientras esas palabras se hundían en su conciencia. **_**Ella cree que soy extraordinario...**_

**Nadie jamás, había pensado tal cosa sobre él. Dolor en el culo. Grosero. Violento.**

**Pero extraordinario...**

**Esa revelación le sacudió como un golpe en las entrañas.**

**Al tiempo que se levantaba, Jesse apareció en la puerta con una mirada de consternación en**

**el rostro.**

—**¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?**

—**Levantarme de la cama para ducharme y vestirme.**

**Los ojos de Jesse se estrecharon.**

—**Eso no. Me refiero a mi chica. Ambos habéis estado encerrados aquí dentro como dos**

**conejos cachondos durante toda la noche, y antes de que le rompas el corazón, quiero saber si**

**tienes intenciones de hacer las cosas bien con ella. ¿O acaso necesito reclutar algunos demonios**

**para patearte el trasero?**

**Le gustaría ver a Jesse intentarlo, de hecho pagaría para verlo. Pero a pesar de que le ofendía**

**que el fantasma pensara así, no esperaba menos de Jesse, ya que sólo pretendía proteger a Candace.**

—**Yo nunca la lastimaría, Jesse. Ni a ti. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí y tú lo sabes, así que**

**no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, acerca de abandonarla.**

**Jesse frunció el ceño.**

—**Eres un tío bastante decente bajo toda esa fanfarronería, ¿no es así?**

—**No. Aún soy el mismo bastardo enojado que vendería el corazón de su propia madre para**

**hacerle pagar a Satara. Nada ha cambiado.**

—**Excepto que tú la amas.**

**Él tuvo que contener la sorpresa dentro de él antes de traicionarse a sí mismo. No le**

**interesaba facilitarle ese conocimiento ni a Jesse ni a nadie más.**

—**No sé de qué estás hablando.**

**Jesse resopló.**

—**Sí que lo sabes. Puedo sentirlo y tú sabes que puedo.**

**Y él odiaba eso. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Por lo tanto estrechó su mirada**

**hacia Jesse.**

—**No te atrevas a decírselo a Candace.**

—**No te preocupes. No me corresponde. Pero si fuera tú, se lo diría antes de que sea**

**demasiado tarde.**

**Eso era mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.**

—**¿Qué sabrás tú al respecto?**

—**Soy un fantasma, Terrence. Pensé que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, para decirles a las**

**personas lo que sentía por ellas, y para construirme un futuro. Pero en un segundo, el conductor**

**de un camión de cemento bajó la vista para cambiar su estación de radio, zigzagueó hacia mi**

**coche, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo perdí todo.**

**Él apartó la mirada, pero aún así Terrence vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.**

—**El último recuerdo que tengo es de mi novia abrazándome mientras la lluvia caía sobre**

**nosotros, mezclándose con mi sangre que se derramaba sobre ella. Me decía que me amaba y me**

**suplicaba que no muriera. Yo no me quería ir.**

**Su voz se quebró a causa de las emociones que intentaba esconder, pero Terrence las sintió y**

**las vio de cualquier modo.**

—**Hay tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero los escombros me habían aplastado la tráquea y**

**yo no podía emitir una sola palabra. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas quedarme con ella, pero no**

**estaba destinado a suceder... ni siquiera pude levantar mi brazo para tocarla una última vez.**

**Su mirada se encontró con la de Terrence.**

—**Por eso, sí, tengo un mejor entendimiento de tu situación del que tienes tú. He estado ahí,**

**lo he vivido, y aún me carcome por dentro el hecho de que nunca le dije a Julie cuanto la amaba.**

**Me hubiera llevado tan sólo tres segundos. Tres segundos, que ruego a dios, poder recuperar.**

**Piénsalo. —Jesse se desvaneció de la habitación.**

**Terrence se sentó en silencio al darse cuenta de que para ser un chico, Jesse era mucho más**

**sensato de lo que él hubiera creído. El problema era, que las cosas no son tan simples. ¿De que**

**serviría decirle a Candace que la amaba sino podía quedarse? Tan sólo la lastimaría más y eso era lo**

**último que él quería.**

**No. Lo mejor era guardarse ese amor para si mismo. Encerrarlo dentro suyo, donde sólo**

**lastimaría a una persona, a él. Lo prefería de ese modo.**

**Obligándose a salir de la cama, fue a la ducha a unirse con ella.**

—**No volviste a soñar anoche, ¿verdad?**

**Terrence pausó su afeitada para mirar a Candace en el espejo.**

—**¿Cómo te diste cuenta?**

—**Lo estuve pensando mientras me duchaba, no estoy segura porqué, pero se me cruzó ese**

**pensamiento. ¿Soñabas cuando estabas en el Tártaro?**

—**No. Hades me quitó esa habilidad para que no pudiera usarla como una vía de escape a mi**

**tortura.**

—**¿Crees que sea la razón por la que no has soñado aquí?**

**Él enjuagó la navaja en el lavabo.**

—**Jaden restituyó todos mis poderes. Debería ser capaz de soñar sin inconvenientes.**

**Ella se paró a su lado.**

—**¿Has intentado soñar?**

**¿Cómo podría explicarle, que él estaba viviendo el mejor sueño posible, estando ahí con ella?**

—**En realidad no.**

—**Tal vez sea eso. Quizá tan sólo necesitas intentarlo.**

**Cómo deseaba que fuera tan fácil. Habían más razones para que él no estuviera soñando,**

**pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.**

**En lo único que quería enfocarse era en ella. Él le besó la mano y retomó la tarea de afeitarse.**

**A pesar de que ya no estaban unidos por las esposas, Terrence pasó el resto del día con**

**Candace. Se dijo a sí mismo que iría tras Satara al día siguiente. Tan sólo quería un día más junto a**

**la mujer que lo hacía reír.**

**Una mujer que pensaba que él era extraordinario...**

**Jesse y Gloria se unieron a ellos después de clase, mientras recorrían a pie el Distrito Francés**

**y cenaban en el Restaurante Alpine.**

—**¿Has vivido siempre aquí?— le preguntó, mientras caminaban entre las tiendas de Royal**

**Street, de regreso a su apartamento.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Así es. Excepto por el tiempo que pasé en el hogar para huérfanos luego de que mis padres**

**murieran.**

—**No mencionas mucho a tus padres adoptivos.**

**Ella enlazó su brazo con el de él mientras caminaban.**

—**Carole y Dave. Eran personas maravillosas. Querían hijos propios, pero Carole no había**

**sido capaz de concebir. En un principio, querían adoptar un bebé, pero finalmente se rindieron y**

**decidieron acoger niños mayores. Yo era la menor de los cuatro que adoptaron.**

—**¿Entonces tienes hermanos?**

—**En realidad no. Mis hermanos adoptivos ya se habían marchado de la casa cuando yo**

**llegué. Intercambiamos tarjetas navideñas, pero para ser honestos, somos prácticamente**

**desconocidos. Lo único que teníamos en común eran los O'Learys. Y a ellos sí los extraño un**

**montón. Cada vez que me ponía triste, Carole me llevaba a Fifi Mahoney's donde me probaba**

**pelucas y jugaba a maquillarme. Ella podía iluminar una habitación entera con su sonrisa.**

—**También tú.**

**Ella se detuvo a mirarlo.**

—**¿Tú crees?**

—**Absolutamente.**

**Candace se conmovió totalmente con su cumplido. Siguieron caminando, con sus brazos**

**entrelazados, bromeando y jugando hasta que llegaron a su apartamento.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué sucedió con tus padres adoptivos?**

**Ella inspiró profundamente por la tristeza que le provocó la pregunta. —Murieron en un**

**accidente de coche durante mi primer año de facultad.**

—**Lo siento mucho.**

—**Está bien. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero me dejó cicatrices profundas. No podía quitarme**

**la idea de que estaba condenada a perder a todas las personas que amara. —Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Hubo un tiempo, en que me levantaba a mitad de la noche para asegurarme de que Jesse aún**

**estaba conmigo.**

**Terrence respiró hondo. Y ahora, él también iba a abandonarla...**

**No, jamás podría decirle que la amaba. Sería cruel.**

**Candace abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y se detuvo al ver que alguien se desplomaba al**

**final del pequeño pasillo. Apresurándose hacia la persona, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kyle**

**Peltier. Tenía una terrible herida en su estómago. La sangre le salía a borbotones.**

**Temblando, alargó la mano hacia Terrence y lo cogió por la camisa.**

—**Los gallus están atacando a Kerryna en su apartamento. Ayúdala. ¡Por favor!**

**Terrence se enderezó de un salto.**

—**Llévalo al Santuario.**

**Candace tragó saliva.**

—**¿Qué hay de tí?**

—**Tengo que unirme a una pelea. Jesse, ve con Candace y asegúrate de que nada le pase. Si me**

**necesita, búscame inmediatamente.**

**######**

**Terrence fue corriendo hacia el apartamento de Kerryna. Desde fuera era idéntico al de**

**Candace, excepto que este tenía un pequeño espejo que se balanceaba desde el llamado, un espejo**

**que estaba diseñado para mantener alejados a los gallu.**

**Si tan sólo surtiese efecto.**

**Corrió a la puerta y probó el pomo.**

**Éste giró.**

**Abriendo la puerta, listo para la batalla, se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar completamente**

**vacío. Entró lentamente en la casa, esperando una emboscada. Con nada excepto silencio**

**murmurando en sus oídos, fue de habitación en habitación buscando a la Dimme.**

**O su cuerpo.**

**No había latidos en el lugar. Pero allí donde mirara veía los restos de la batalla. El mobiliario**

**estaba destrozado, las rinconeras estaban sobre el suelo. Era obvio que Kerryna y Kyle habían**

**presentado una tremenda lucha.**

**Pero la cuestión era, ¿Por qué habría ido ella allí sin Xedrix?**

—**¡Maldición! —Jadeó él. Debían habérsela llevado con ellos cuando se marcharon.**

**Terrence se apresuró en regresar para encontrar a Candace esforzándose por meter a un**

**inconsciente Kyle en el coche. Él cogió al cachorro de sus brazos y lo alzó en los suyos antes de**

**desvanecerlos al Santuario.**

**Carson se puso en pie frunciendo profundamente el ceño cuando vio al sangrante cuerpo de**

**Kyle.**

—**¿Qué sucedió?**

—**Ha sido atacado —Terrence condujo a Kyle a la habitación donde Carson lo había tendido a**

**él cuando había estado herido.**

—**Gracias por traerle aquí.**

—**De nada. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunas malas noticias que entregar.**

**Terrence se volvió a Candace.**

—**¿Qué malas noticias? —Preguntó ella.**

—**Creo que ellos cogieron a Kerryna.**

**Su cara palideció, Candace trastabilló por el shock.**

—**¿Los gallu? ¿Por qué?**

—**Para usarla, estoy seguro.**

—**¿Lo sabe Xedrix?**

**Terrence volvió a mirar hacia el sangrante cuerpo de Kyle.**

—**Tengo una ligera suposición de que no lo sabe. Creo que Kyle debe haber estado echando**

**un vistazo a su negocio. Tenemos que ir a su bar y contarle a Xedrix que ha sucedido.**

**Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.**

—**De acuerdo. Vamos con esa cosa de desvanecerse… sin náuseas esta vez. Esperemos.**

—**Un segundo— él miró a Jesse—. Tú también. Gloria, sujétate a él así no nos separaremos.**

**Lo siguiente que supo Candace era que estaban en el club, el cual estaba abarrotado con**

**estudiantes de instituto y locales. Todos ellos permanecían detrás del almacén donde Xedrix los**

**había traído originalmente.**

**Una banda estaba tocando alta y oscura música.**

**Terrence cogió su mano y la condujo hacia la pista de baile. En la muchedumbre, era imposible**

**distinguir a los Carontes de los humanos. La única manera en que podía notar la diferencia era por**

**su sentido de demonio advirtiéndola sobre ellos siempre que se movían cerca de alguno.**

—**¿Dónde esta Xedrix? —Preguntó Terrence a un alto y moreno demonio que estaba sirviendo**

**bebidas.**

—**Está en el bar.**

**Terrence se abrió paso hacia el área que estaba marcada con tubos de neón y signos pintados a**

**mano sobre el espejo con el logo del club, los dientes de un vampiro con tres gotas de sangre**

**cayendo de sus labios.**

**Xedrix se sentaba en uno de los taburetes, observando el público y bebiendo absinthe15. Se**

**tensó en el momento en que los vio aproximarse.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

**Candace decidió que ella tenía el deber de ser el heraldo; como Terrence había advertido**

**anteriormente, desde que ella era hembra Xedrix estaba menos dispuesto a lastimarla.**

—**Es Kerryna. Encontramos a Kyle Peltier herido. Dijo que los gallu la habían cogido.**

**El vaso en la mano de Xedrix estalló mientras sus ojos brillaban en un terrorífico rojo.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con que la han cogido? —Agarró a uno de los demonios que estaba**

**pasando y lo lanzó sobre la barra.**

**Los humanos a su alrededor cogieron rápidamente sus bebidas y se apartaron.**

—**¿Dónde está Kerryna? —Exigió Xedrix.**

**El Caronte palideció.**

—**La última vez que la vi dijo que no se sentía bien. Se dirigió escaleras arriba a la oficina**

**para tumbarse. Dijo que no te lo dijera. No quería que te preocuparas. Comentó que volvería antes**

**de que la echases en falta.**

**El humo salió de las ventanas nasales de Xedrix en una aterradora muestra de furia.**

—**¿Por qué la dejaste sola?**

—**Estaba enferma así que subió con el oso. Yo sólo hice lo que tu Katika me dijo que hiciera.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Cómo puede estar enferma?**

**Xedrix se volvió a él con un feroz gruñido.**

—**Ella no está enferma. Está embarazada de mi simi.**

**Candace jadeó. **_**Eso era malo.**_

**Xedrix apartó de golpe el taburete, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Terrence lo agarró**

**del brazo.**

—**Llévame contigo a Kalosis.**

**Xedriz bufó ante él.**

—**¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que haría Stryker si te mostraras allí?**

—**No me importa.**

**Xedrix inclinó la cabeza a modo de pregunta.**

—**¿Tu venganza significa tanto para ti?**

**Terrence capturó la mirada de Candace antes de responder.**

—**Mi venganza ya no significa nada para mí. Envíame allí y te traeré a Kerryna.**

**Xedrix dio un paso atrás.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**Terrence hizo una pausa mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en cuánto quería decirles a ellos.**

**No era sólo el traer a Kerryna de regreso, era sobre la protección de Candace. Ella significaba más**

**para él de los que había significado nada.**

**Incluso su venganza.**

—**Entiendo por qué no te quedarías con Kerryna en Kalosis. Protege a Candace y sacaré a**

**Kerryna de allí para ti. Lo juro.**

**El demonio curvó sus labios.**

—**Stryker nunca te lo permitirá. Te matará en el instante en que te muestres. Los gallu**

**quieren utilizarla, no la entregarán sin pelear.**

—**Stryker es medio humano y medio dios. Sus poderes no pueden compararse con los míos.**

**La sonrisa burlona de Xedrix se extendió.**

—**Tú eres medio dios **_**Griego**_**… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te haría Apollymi en el minuto**

**en que esa esencia cruzara su nariz? No podrás dar un paso antes de que ella te empale. Yo soy el**

**único quien tiene una oportunidad allí. Por lo dioses, que voy a aprovecharla.**

**Jesse maldijo.**

**Candace se volvió para mirarle y señaló por encima del hombro de Xedrix. Allí en las**

**sombras, contra la pared, estaba Kerryna y se veía horrible.**

**Ellos se apresuraron a su lado.**

**Xedrix la atrajo a sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca.**

—**¿Estás bien, **_**me arita**_**?**

**Kerryna jadeó como si estuviese luchando con una fuerte oleada de náuseas. Ella se pegó a**

**Xedrix mientras las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos.**

—**Ellos me dieron **_**Aperia**_**.**

**La cara de Xedrix palideció.**

—**¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó Candace.**

**Terrence maldijo.**

—**Es un veneno que actúa lentamente y que es mortal para los demonios.**

—**Tengo doce horas, —dijo Kerryna, con la voz rota— Si mato a Terrence y a la Destructora,**

**Satara me dará el antídoto.**

**Xedrix miró a Terrence.**

—**Estás muerto hijo de puta.**

—**¡No! —Chasqueó Kerryna, cubriendo su cara y haciendo que la mirara a ella—. Nosotros**

**no podemos hacer eso.**

**Un furioso músculo se tensó en el cuello de Xedrix.**

—**No voy a dejarte morir. No me importa a quien tenga que matar para salvarte. Lo haré.**

**Candace se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención.**

—**¿No podemos conseguir el antídoto?**

**Kerryna negó con la cabeza.**

—**Lo tiene Satara y ella está custodiada por un ciento de Spathi Daimons y demonios gallu.**

**No hay esperanza. Ella quiere a Terrence muerto. Su vida es la única cosa que dará a cambio del**

**antídoto.**

**Candace se negaba a creer eso,**

—**Tiene que haber otra manera.**

**Terrence se volvió a ella cuando recordó a alguien que estaba no sólo estaba conectada con**

**Apollymi y Satara, sino alguien que también le debía un favor.**

—**Tengo una idea. Dame tu teléfono.**

**Candace lo hizo.**

**Él lo abrió y marcó a Acheron quien respondió al primer toque.**

—**Necesito un favor.**

**Acheron se rió.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Pero no de ti. Necesito hablar con Katra.**

—**¿Por qué? —No pasaba desapercibido el hielo en el tono de Acheron. No es que Terrence lo**

**culpara. Katra era la hija de Acheron y estaba seguro que el atlante haría cualquier cosa por**

**protegerla.**

**Pero ahora mismo, tenían problemas mucho más acuciantes.**

—**Necesito a alguien que pueda entrar en Kalosis, patearle el culo a Satara, y salvar la vida de**

**una inocente… Dimme.**

—**¿Dónde estás?**

—**Club Vampiro en el Warehouse District. ¿Conoces el lugar?**

—**No, pero estaré allí en breve.**

**Colgó y miró a Xedrix.**

—**Tengo al calvario viniendo hacia aquí. Confía en mí.**

**Deslizando a Kerryna a un lado, Xedrix alcanzó la pared y bajó la palanca de una alarma de**

**incendios. Ésta sonó en un tono ensordecedor que ahogó incluso la música.**

**Cada humano en el club corrió hacia las puertas mientras los demonios se reunían alrededor**

**de Xedrix.**

—**Cerramos por esta noche, —anunció Xedrix a su equipo—. Tyris, llama al departamento de**

**incendios y diles que un borracho tiró de la palanca por error.**

**Mientras ellos esperaban por Acheron, Xedrix llevó a Kerryna a la barra y la sentó en un**

**taburete.**

—**¿Qué estás planeando? —le preguntó Candace a Terrence— Y no me digas que nada. He**

**aprendido a conocerte mejor que eso.**

**Él miró a Kerryna antes de responder.**

—**Estoy cansado de ver salir herida a gente inocente. Voy a acabar con esto de una vez por**

**todas.**

—**¿Y si no puedes?**

—**Lo haré.**

**Candace sintió una fisura en el aire un instante antes de que Acheron apareciera con una**

**extremadamente alta, increíblemente hermosa mujer rubia quien estaba obviamente embarazada.**

**Debía ser la misteriosa Katra.**

**Los Carontes sisearon tan pronto los vieron, entonces cayeron de rodillas.**

**Acheron miró alrededor con una ceja totalmente arqueada.**

—**Esto es completamente inesperado —frunció el ceño ante Terrence— ¿De dónde han venido**

**los Carontes?**

**Xedrix se levantó lentamente para quedarse ante Acheron, pero se aseguró de mantener sus**

**ojos bajos.**

—**Perdónanos, akri, por nuestra falta de vigilancia. Yo no pido piedad para mí mismo sino**

**para mis hombres, conserva sus vidas. Ellos sólo me siguieron y hicieron lo que yo les dije. Yo soy**

**el único que debería ser asesinado, no ellos.**

**Katra jadeó ante la vista de los demonios.**

—**Así que esto es lo que os sucedió a todos vosotros. Estoy maravillada. Encantada de veros a**

**todos otra vez, chicos. Me alegra que hayáis sobrevivido. No tengo idea de por qué estáis en un**

**club, pero aún así me alegro de que estéis todos aquí —El Miró a Acheron e indicó a Xedrix con un**

**gesto de su barbilla—. Xedrix es de particular interés para ti.**

—**¿Cómo así?**

—**Bueno, uno, él es el favorito de todos los demonios de tu madre, y dos, es el hermano**

**mayor de tu Simi.**

**Acheron frunció el ceño ante su revelación.**

—**¿De verdad?**

**Katra asintió.**

**Xedrix parecía un poco más confundido que Acheron.**

—**¿Simi?**

—**Xiamara —dijo Katra rápidamente.**

**Xedrix se quedó con la boca abierta.**

—**¿Mi hermana vive?**

**Katra sonrió cariñosamente al demonio y asintió.**

—**Y está completamente mimada.**

**Los ojos de Xedrix se suavizaron.**

—**Bendito seas, akri, por tu amabilidad y piedad. He estado apenado durante siglos por el**

**destino de mi hermana Simi.**

—**Ahórratelo, —dijo Acheron en un tono impasible—. Xirena también vive con nosotros.**

**Kerryna puso su mano en la de Xendrix.**

**El demonio parecía encantado por las noticias.**

—**Entonces puedo morir feliz, akri, sabiendo que ellas están vivas. Gracias.**

**Acheron puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**No voy a matarte, Xedrix. Simi me torturaría durante siglos si lo considerase siquiera. Por**

**cierto, ¿Cómo hicisteis tíos para acabar de todos los lugares que hay, en un Bar de Nueva Orleans?**

**Kerryna sonrió, entonces hizo una mueca como si una ola de dolor la golpeara.**

—**El oso, Kyle Peltier, los encontró después de que escaparan de Kalosis. Estaban intentando**

**comerse a un turista, pero Kyle los detuvo antes de que lo mataran y les explicó que si querían**

**vivir aquí y no morir, tendrían que seguir las reglas y hacer un hogar. Él tomó su propio dinero y**

**lo invirtió en el bar y le mostró a Xedrix como llevarlo. Los dos son ahora socios.**

**Katra entrecerró los ojos sobre Kerryna.**

—**Yo te recuerdo a ti de las Vegas. Tú eres la Dimme que escapó.**

—**Y yo a ti, diosa. Recuerdo bien que intentaste matarme.**

—**Ella no es diabólica, Kat, —dijo rápidamente Terrence, poniéndose entre ellas—. Ha estado**

**ocultándose intentando encajar también en el mundo.**

**Candace se adelantó.**

—**Y ella es la única a la que ha envenenado Satara. El único antídoto para esto está en Kalosis**

**con Satara. Como una futura madre como tú misma, puedes ver por qué no podemos dejarla**

**morir.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarnos.**

**Acheron encontró la mirada de Katra.**

—**Sabes que no puedo ir allí sin que se acabe el mundo. Tendrás que hacerlo tu misma.**

**Katra sonrió.**

—**Lo sé. Estará bien volver —Palmeó cariñosamente a Xedrix en el brazo —No te preocupes,**

**Xed. Kalosis es el único lugar donde Satara y Stryker no pueden tocarme. Tú sabes lo que les haría**

**mi abuela si lo intentaran.**

**Xedrix asintió.**

**Cuando empezó a desvanecerse, Terrence la detuvo.**

—**Espera, Kat. Yo quiero ir contigo.**

**Katra frunció el ceño ante él.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

**Terrence asintió, entonces miró a Candace.**

—**Tengo que hacerlo.**

—**Lo sé —dijo Candace lentamente —Sólo quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Te amo.**

**Terrence no podía respirar cuando esas palabras lo impactaron igual que una ráfaga psíquica.**

**Él acunó su mejilla en su mano.**

—**Eso no es posible.**

—**Créeme, lo es, y será mejor que vuelvas aquí o voy a estar realmente enfadada contigo.**

**Él presionó su mejilla con las de ella e inhaló su precioso perfume.**

—**No temas —le susurró al oído— Volveré para molestarte.**

—**Mejor que lo hagas.**

**Terrence hizo la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Se apartó de Candace y se unió a**

**Katra.**

—**Vámonos.**

**Katra se estiró y le tocó el brazo antes de abrir el portal a Kalosis.**

**Terrence observó la hermosa cara de Candace hasta que se disolvió en la oscuridad.**

**En un latido de corazón, parpadeó cuando se materializaron en lo que parecía ser un enorme**

**hall de algún tipo. Había Daimons reunidos alrededor como si esperaran por algo.**

**O alguien.**

**Kat se giró hacia su izquierda y fue allí que él vio un enorme trono. Y sentado en él Stryker**

**con Satara de pie al lado.**

—**No estás muerto, —dijo Satara cuando vio a Terrence—. Qué pena.**

**Katra se rió ante el comentario de Satara.**

—**No va a morir, prima. Dame el antídoto.**

—**Oh, no puedo hacer eso—dijo Satara sonriendo tontamente.**

—**Sí —dijo Kat, burlándose de ella, —puedes.**

—**Nop, me temo que no —Satara hizo un precioso puchero —Tuve un accidente. Se ha ido.**

**Kat arqueó una fina ceja.**

—**¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Sabes lo que te hará Xedrix una vez le diga que ya no lo tienes?**

—**¿Xedrix? ¿El demonio? Está muerto.**

—**No, no lo está. —Kat se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. Este juego se agravaba ya que ella**

**podía decir que Satara estaba mintiendo. Había sabido perfectamente que Xedrix estaba vivo—. Él**

**es el padre del bebé de Kerryna. No podías haber conseguido un peor enemigo. Al contrario que**

**Terrence, él puede entrar aquí sólo cada vez que quiera y tendrá el respaldo de la Destructora**

**cuando te arranque el corazón. Supongo que será mejor que vaya a decirle que afile sus garras.**

**Kat empezó a desvanecerse.**

—**Oh, espera, ¿Quieres decir este antídoto? —Satara sacó un pequeño tuvo de entre sus**

**pechos—. Olvidé que lo tenía.**

—**Oh, estoy segura.**

**Satara le tendió el tubo a un Daimon quien se adelantó para dárselo a Kat. El tubo era un**

**cristal claro con un brillante líquido rojo en su interior.**

**Kat le aseguró a Terrence que ese era el suero con un asentimiento de la cabeza.**

**Agradecido de que Kerryna fuese a ponerse bien, Terrence se movió para quedar en frente del**

**trono de Stryker.**

—**Mientras estoy aquí, quiero un trato.**

**Satara parpadeó ante las palabras de Terrence como si hubiese oído mal.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Ya me oíste. He venido para terminar con nuestro pasado. Y quiero que salgas**

**completamente de mi vida. No más demonios, no más venenos. No más estupideces. Tú me dejas**

**en paz y yo te dejaré en paz a ti.**

**Satara parecía espantada.**

—**¿De veras?**

**Stryker se inclinó para hablar con ella.**

—**Yo aceptaría ese trato, Satara. Dudo que encuentres nada mejor.**

**Los ojos de Satara se entrecerraron con suspicacia.**

—**¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?**

**Él conocía una mejor respuesta para esa pregunta que la verdad. Eso sólo heriría a Candace.**

—**Eso no es importante y tampoco asunto tuyo. Sólo tengo dos semanas más en la tierra y**

**quiero disfrutarlas.**

—**¿Eso es todo?**

—**Es todo.**

**Satara se rió irónicamente.**

—**¿Y realmente esperas que me crea que tú me dejarás ir con vida mientras tú vuelves al**

**infierno? En paz. ¿Sin daño, sin falta?**

—**Sí.**

**Ella bajó del estrado para aproximarse a él de manera burlona.**

—**¿Te crees que nací ayer? Te conozco mejor que eso. Tú no tienes intención de ver ese**

**encuentro.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

—**Tú no lo sabes todo sobre mí. Nunca lo has sabido. Quiero paz y quiero dejar sola a**

**Candace.**

**Ella tamborileó sus dedos contra la parte superior de sus brazos antes de hablar en un tono**

**bajo, letal.**

—**Entonces, suicídate,**

**Eso hizo que Terrence volviera a parpadear en incredulidad por lo que había oído.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Ya me has oído, Terrence. Si quieres paz y enterrar el hacha, entonces hazlo. Suicídate.**

—**¡Satara! —La previno Katra con enfado.**

—**Nada de Satara, Kat. Yo sé como jugar a este juego y más aún como ganarlo —ella volvió**

**su atención de nuevo a Terrence— Así que, ¿Qué decides?**

**Terrence se quedó allí en silencio considerando su oferta.**

—**¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?**

—**Juro sobre el río Stigia que si tú te suicidas, nunca me acercaré otra vez a Candace. Ella**

**estará completamente a salvo de mí o de cualquiera de los demonios o Daimons aquí en Kalosis.**

**Incluso le enviaré una tarjeta de cumpleaños cada año por añadidura.**

**Terrence miró a Kat, cuya cara estaba ceniza.**

"**No", le ordenaba su voz interior. Pero cuando consideró esto más profundamente, tenía**

**sentido. Él iba a morir de todas formas. ¿Qué diferencia harían realmente dos semanas? Ninguna**

**otra que la de darle más recuerdos de Candace para torturarle.**

**Más tiempo para amarla.**

**Más tiempo para que él la amara a ella.**

**No, sería más fácil para ambos que terminara con todo eso ahora. Quitar la tirita y dejar que**

**la herida empezara a sanar.**

**Con el corazón roto, asintió.**

—**Está hecho, entonces.**

**Kat jadeó.**

—**No puedes hacer esto, Terrence.**

—**Sí, puedo. Es la única manera de garantizar la seguridad de Candace.**

**Satara se detuvo al lado de un Daimon y extrajo una espada corta de su pecho. Su caminar**

**seductor mientras se acercaba a él. Ella posicionó la espada ante su corazón.**

—**¿Tenemos un trato?**

**Él asintió.**

**Satara lo apuñaló directamente a travesándole el corazón.**

—**Lo siento. No quería que cambiaras de idea acerca de morir.**

**Terrence trastabilló, jadeando cuando el dolor lo atravesó.**

**Él se hundió en el suelo.**

**Kat se arrodilló a su lado.**

—**¿Terrence?**

—**No le digas a Candace lo que hice. Déjala ir en paz… por favor. Dile que fue rápido.**

**Kat lo sostenía cerca de ella, pero la suya no era la cara que él quería. Él quería ver a Candace**

**por una última vez. Pero haciendo esto, estaba protegiéndola y eso era todo lo que importaba.**

**Bajó la mirada a su brazo donde estaba escrito su voto de venganza. Las palabras se**

**disolvieron mientras se esforzaba por respirar.**

**Se había terminado…**

**Kat observó como la luz abandonó los ojos de Terrence y él expiró su último aliento.**

**Satara sonreía.**

**Kat frunció el labio ante la presunción en la cara de Satara.**

—**Puta egoísta.**

—**Oh, cállate, Kat. Tienes lo que venías a buscar, ahora vete.**

**Kat se levantó en toda su altura, achicando a Satara.**

—**Un día, alguien va a darte exactamente lo que te mereces. No puedo esperar a verlo.**

**Y con eso, regresó al club.**

**Negándose a mirar a Candace, Kat tendió el antídoto a Kerryna quien le sonrió en**

**agradecimiento antes de bebérselo.**

—**¿Dónde está Terrence?**

**Esa pregunta de Candace la atravesó. **_**No quiero hacer esto…**_

**Pero no tenía elección. Volviéndose, se sintió enferma. La cara de Candace se veía tan**

**esperanzada, era obvio que ella estaba esperando que Terrence apareciera en algún momento.**

**Tragando el nudo en la garganta, se extendió hacia ella y tomó las manos de Candace en las**

**suyas.**

—**No lo ha conseguido, dulzura. Cayó en la batalla.**

**##############**

**Candace se tambaleó hacia atrás. No. No podía ser.**

—**Eso no es divertido, Katra. No me gustan estos juegos.**

—**Desearía estar jugando, pero no lo estoy.**

**Candace vio la mirada de horror y culpa mezclada en la cara de aquellos a su alrededor y esto**

**la devolvió a cuando era una niña.**

"**La pobre lo vio todo. Su madre y su hermano murieron ante sus ojos. Esto la perseguirá por**

**siempre."**

**Esa era la misma expresión que tenían todos ahora, se le quedaban mirando como si fuera**

**rara. Y profundamente en su interior todos agradecían que le sucediera a ella y no a ellos. No lo**

**dirían, eran demasiado educados para eso, pero ella sabía la verdad.**

**Jesse le tendió la mano.**

—**Candace, ¿Estás bien?**

**¿Cómo podía estar bien? Terrence estaba muerto.**

**Ella sintió ese ardor en sus ojos que señalaba que se estaban volviendo rojos. Quería la sangre**

**de los que lo habían matado.**

—**Dime que sucedió —exigió ella, su voz era un demoníaco gruñido.**

—**Le prometí que no lo haría. Él quería que vivieras en paz y que siguieras con tu vida.**

**Seguir con su vida… Estaba cansada de recoger las piezas y seguir adelante.**

—**¿Obtuvo su venganza contra Satara?**

**Katra apartó la mirada tímidamente y de repente Candace tuvo total claridad.**

—**Así que entonces es eso. Eligió vengarse y morir a regresar conmigo. Al menos murió feliz.**

**Obtuvo lo que quería.**

**Kat tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decirle la verdad. Pero ahora entendía por qué**

**Terrence le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Si Candace sabía que él había dado su vida para salvar la**

**de ella, eso la mataría.**

**Al igual que mataría a Katra perder a su marido. El que él se sacrificara por ella sólo la**

**lastimaría más y nunca tendría paz por la culpa y la rabia.**

**Candace miró hacia Xedrix que permanecía al lado de Kerryna, sosteniendo su mano.**

**Ella nunca tocaría a Terrence otra vez. Dejando escapar una harapienta respiración, se volvió**

**hacia Gloria y Jesse.**

—**Quiero ir a casa.**

**Acheron dio un paso adelante.**

—**Yo te llevaré.**

—**Gracias.**

**Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Al instante de hacerlo, todos estaban de regreso en su casa.**

**No, no todos. Faltaba Terrence.**

—**¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —Preguntó Ash.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

—**Probablemente debería comprobar a Kyle y ver como lo está haciendo.**

—**Ya lo hicimos nosotros. Está bien. Se recobrará en breve y no debería quedarle daño alguno**

**más que un par de cicatrices.**

—**Eso es bueno. Supongo que eso nos describe a todos, ¿huh? Gracias por traerme a casa,**

**Acheron.**

—**De nada. Tienes mi número en tu teléfono. Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, llama.**

—**Lo aprecio.**

**Entonces él se fue.**

**Jesse y Gloria se quedaron a un lado, observándola con expresión preocupada.**

—**Estoy bien, chicos. ¿Por qué no os vais y ponéis algunos discos o algo?**

**Jesse tragó.**

—**Me estás asustando, Candace.**

**Ella se asustaba a sí misma. Estaba tan herida interiormente que ni siquiera podía llorar. Era**

**como si hubiese sido destripada y no hubiese quedado nada excepto un agujero vacío donde había**

**estado su corazón y su alma.**

**Queriendo estar sola, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo de camino a su habitación.**

**La cama estaba todavía deshecha de sus anteriores juegos.**

**Hizo ese pensamiento a un lado. Si no significaba nada más para él que eso, ciertamente no**

**significaba nada para ella. Con la rabia hirviendo a fuego lento, arrancó la almohada para hacer la**

**cama.**

**Y fue entonces cuando la esencia de Terrence la golpeó con fuerza. Abrazó la almohada contra**

**su pecho e inhaló la cálida esencia masculina.**

**Eso sacudió su entumecimiento. La pena y la angustia se elevaron hasta que quiso gritar de**

**dolor.**

**En vez de eso, se hundió de rodillas cuando las implacables lágrimas la asaltaron.**

**Terrence se había ido.**

—**¡Maldito seas, bastardo, maldito seas!**

**Pero el problema era, que ella no quería maldecirle. El pensamiento de él en el Tártaro siendo**

**torturado…**

**Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.**

**Terrence permanecía en el centro de una celda que conocía incluso mejor que el dorso de su**

**mano. Con el paso de los siglos, había contado cada grano de arena. Lo había saturado todo con su**

**sangre.**

**Ahora estaba de regreso.**

**Las cadenas salían del techo y se enroscaban alrededor de sus muñecas. Por una vez no había**

**luchado cuando lo levantaron del suelo. Sus brazos ardían por el peso de su cuerpo.**

**Pero el dolor no era nada comparado al único que dolía en su pecho.**

**Candace.**

_**La estoy protegiendo. **_**Repetía esas palabras una y otra vez y sólo ellas le daban consuelo.**

**Sufriría un tormento eterno antes que herirla a ella.**

**Lo valía.**

**La puerta de su celda se abrió.**

**Terrence se contuvo a sí mismo cuando vio al dios del Inframundo. Alto y oscuro, Hades**

**estaba vestido de negro. Él inclinó la cabeza para estudiarlo.**

—**No creí que duraras un mes ahí fuera. Parece que tenía razón.**

—**No estoy de humor para hablar, Hades. Sólo empieza la tortura.**

—**Interesante. Mis prisioneros rogándome que los hiera. Y pensar, que ahora mismo, tú**

**podrías estar en los brazos de Candace y no tendido aquí como un pedazo de carne.**

—**Déjala fuera de esto.**

—**Eso, desafortunadamente, no puedo hacerlo.**

**El temor agarró el corazón de Terrence.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Sabes, Terrence, realmente te odio. Verdaderamente. Tengo que decir que torturarte ha sido**

**uno de mis grandes placeres. Y ahora, como siempre, acabas jodiéndome.**

—**Estoy aquí colgado, esperando a que me golpees. Dime, ¿Cómo diablos podría joderte yo a**

_**ti**_**?**

—**Porque tengo que dejarte ir, bastardo.**

**La incredulidad pasó a través de él.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**El trato que hice con Kat… ¿Recuerdas? Te permití ser humano durante un mes y si en ese**

**tiempo encontrabas tu humanidad, serías libre. Te sacrificaste generosamente por otro. Y eso ni**

**siquiera te llevó un mes. Maldito seas.**

**Terrence todavía no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.**

**Las cadenas se descolgaron tan rápido, que cayó al suelo.**

—**Sal de aquí, Skotos. Yo ya no puedo retenerte.**

**Candace estaba todavía derrumbada en el centro del suelo cuando sonó su teléfono.**

**Miró el número y vio que era Tate.**

**Dejando escapar un harapiento suspiro, se aclaró la garganta y respondió.**

—**Hay otro demonio asesino.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Absolutamente. Ya conoces el procedimiento… estamos en la esquina con Rampart y**

**Esplanade.**

—**Estaré allí — colgó y se secó los ojos antes de ir a la habitación de Jesse. Lo encontró a él y a**

**Gloria revolcándose sobre su cama.**

**Se apartaron tan pronto la vieron.**

—**Um, nosotros sólo estábamos…**

—**Está bien, Jesse. Yo voy a encontrarme con Tate y no quería que te preocuparas. Volveré**

**pronto.**

—**¿Estás segura de ello? ¿No necesitas algo de tiempo?**

—**La vida continua, ¿cierto? —esa era la única lección que había aprendido— No es igual que**

**si tuviera que planear un funeral o algo. Además, puedo hacerlo como una distracción.**

**Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su coche.**

_**Podrías usar tus poderes de demonio.**_

**Sí, podría, pero ahora mismo no quería pensar en esa parte de ella. Quería su vida de regreso**

**de la manera en que había sido antes de que Terrence la cambiara. Más que nada, quería liberarse**

**del dolor que le laceraba el corazón.**

**No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la escena del crimen. Las luces de la policía brillaban en la**

**oscuridad.**

**Salió y se dirigió hacia Tate, quién estaba solo, ante un cuerpo cubierto.**

—**¿Nunca te tomas un día libre?**

—**No cuando el asesino es así de raro —él miró más allá de su hombro.—¿Dónde está…?**

—**Se ha ido. Dejémoslo así, ¿vale?**

**Pero por su expresión ella podía decir que las noticias lo sorprendieron, pero él no quería**

**presionar.**

—**Jane Do. Las mismas heridas que Gloria y nuestro tío en el Market que estalló en llamas en**

**una combustión espontánea por causa del gas. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo de cerca?**

—**Igual que un destornillador en la cuenca de mi ojo. Claro, déjame echarle un vistazo.**

—**Ooo, bienvenida, Sra. Snark. Te he extrañado.**

**Candace no respondió cuando descubrió el cuerpo y le echó un vistazo a la pobre mujer. Tate**

**tenía razón, y cuando se agachó, un inequívoco trazo de olor la golpeó.**

**Kaiaphas.**

**El cuerpo de la mujer hedía al demonio.**

**Ella cerró los ojos cuando empezaron a cambiar y se forzó a si misma a calmarse. Así que el**

**hermano de Terrence había sido todo el tiempo el asesino que estaban buscando.**

**Seguramente Terrence también lo había olido. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?**

**Se puso lentamente en pie.**

—**Voy a necesitar que el cuerpo se combustione instantáneamente otra vez, Tate.**

—**Claro… yo necesito algo mejor que eso.**

**Candace levantó la mirada pasando de ellos. Había una casa con un alero que estaba suelto.**

**Eso funcionaría.**

**Apartó a Tate con el brazo un instante antes de usar sus poderes para sacarlo rápidamente.**

**Esto cayó sobre el cuerpo, decapitándolo.**

—**Problema resuelto.**

**Tate jadeó ante ella y levantó su mano.**

—**No quiero saber cómo lo has hecho. Mi informe ya es bastante complicado.**

**Candace empezó a responder, pero la sensación de ser observada regresó a ella. Ésta se**

**arrastraba sobre su piel con una maliciosa intención.**

**Esta vez, a causa de sus poderes, podía fijarlo.**

—**Estarás bien, Tate.**

**Ella retrocedió cuando el fotógrafo vino corriendo a sacar más fotos. Mientras Tate se**

**encargaba de él y de los oficiales de policía, ella se deslizó en la oscuridad hacia la fuente de su**

**incomodidad.**

—**Kaiaphas —llamó ella— Sé que estás ahí fuera.**

**Él apareció directamente detrás de ella, oliendo su pelo.**

—**Hueles igual que el ganado y demonio. ¿Tienes idea de cuan provocativo es eso?**

—**Fantástico. Tengo feromonas de demonio. Justo lo que siempre he querido.**

**Kaiaphas se rió.**

—**Terrence no te dijo nada acerca de tu familia, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

—**Tu padre, Palackas, fue uno de los más brutales asesinos que jamás he conocido. Antes que**

**fuera esclavizado, se le conocía por arrasar pueblos enteros, asesinar hombres, niños y a cualquiera**

**que se pusiera en su camino.**

—**¡Estás mintiendo!**

—**No, no lo hago. ¿Por qué piensas que su maestro estaba tan decidido a traerle de vuelta? Él**

**era demasiado peligroso para ser incluso liberado.**

**Estaba mintiendo y ella lo sabía.**

—**Mi padre no fue así. Era un buen hombre.**

**Kaiaphas la agarró por la cabeza y susurró algo que ella no podía entender.**

**En su mente, vio a su padre de joven. No, no un humano. Era un demonio. Sus ojos eran**

**rojos como el fuego, sus dientes mellados y afilados, cuando irrumpía a través de una antigua**

**aldea asesinando todo lo que veía.**

**¿Cómo podía ser eso?**

— **Sabía que Palackas había desovado. Sólo que no estaba seguro de que esa fueras tú.**

**Hueles igual que tu madre… pero no había esencia de Palackas en ti.**

—**¿Cómo sabes a lo que olía mi madre?**

—**Yo estaba allí, Candace. ¿No lo recuerdas?**

**Ella jadeó cuando regresó a esa noche. Estaba otra vez en el asiento de atrás, mirando por la**

**ventana.**

**Había dos hombres…**

**No, eran tres. Él se había inclinado y le había arrebatado el collar a su madre del cuello.**

**Entonces se había vuelto como si la sintiera. Congelada, no podía moverse. Todo lo que podía**

**hacer era rogar que el reposa cabezas del coche bloqueara su visión.**

**Entonces las sirenas de la policía habían inundado el aire.**

**El hombre en la tienda se había largado.**

**No, ellos se habían desvanecido donde estaban…**

**Una auténtica rabia la atravesó.**

—**¡Bastardo!**

**Él se rió.**

—**Haz que parezca una muerte humana, había dicho mi maestro. Si Palackas quiere vivir**

**como uno, puede morir como uno. Y así lo hizo. Yo asesiné a su familia sabiendo que él no viviría**

**sin ellos. Un poderoso demonio derrotado por un simple disparo a la cabeza… pero tú ya lo sabes,**

**¿no es así? Tú encontraste su cuerpo. Chillando de rabia, Candace se volvió hacia él y le disparó una**

**ráfaga de energía que le había enseñado Terrence.**

**Kaiaphas lo esquivó y rió.**

—**¿No pensarás realmente que un truco tan deleznable funcionaría conmigo? —La afobeteó**

**con fuerza—. ¿Sabes por qué tú madre nunca vino a verte después de su muerte? Me comí su**

**alma, al igual que me comí la de tu hermano. Y ahora, voy a comerme la tuya.**

—**Prueba esto —ella lo cabeceó en los labios, partiéndoselos.**

**Él trastabilló. Dejando que el poder que había heredado de su padre la condujese, ella le dio**

**una patada de tijera, golpeándole entonces lo bastante fuerte en los intestinos para levantarlo de**

**sus pies.**

**La piel de Kaiaphas empezó a hervir cuando le salieron esos aserrados colmillos. Él esquivó**

**su próximo puñetazo y la golpeó en el costado.**

**Levantándola por el cuello, la lanzó contra el suelo. Saliendo de la nada, él manifestó una**

**espada.**

**Candace buscó un arma, una rama… algo.**

**No había nada a su alrededor.**

—**Prueba con esto.**

**Ella se sobresaltó al oír la profunda voz en su oído y encontrar allí un hombre que tenía un**

**vívido ojo verde y otro marrón. Era magnífico y le tendía una pequeña espada.**

**Sin preguntar nada, alcanzó la espada. Al momento en que ella tocó la empuñadura, un débil**

**brillo de poder atravesó todo su cuerpo.**

**Oyó voces susurrando en varios idiomas.**

—**Candace —esa era la voz de su padre.**

—**¿Papá?**

—**Cierra tus ojos, pequeña, y nosotros te guiaremos.**

**Confiando implícitamente en su padre, hizo lo que le dijo, y al momento de quedarse a**

**ciegas, lo vio todo con claridad.**

**Incluso el viento era visible para el demonio en su interior.**

**Kaiaphas avanzó y ella lo paró. Cuanto más fuerte le lanzaba ráfagas contra su espada, más**

**fácil le resultaba pararlo y luchar con él. Cuanto más lo desviaba, más furioso se ponía Kaiaphas.**

—**Vas a rogarme piedad, al igual que tu madre.**

**Ella rechinó los dientes hasta que oyó la voz de su padre otra vez al oído.**

—**La ira es tu enemiga. Avanza sin ira, pero con un propósito.**

**Y al momento en que lo hizo, su hoja cantó la verdad. Esta desvió el golpe de Kaiaphas y se**

**enterró profundamente en el corazón del demonio.**

—**Eso es por mi madre —dijo ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— Y por mi hermano pequeño**

**cuyo futuro truncaste. Arde en el infierno, hijo de puta.**

**Ella arrancó la espada de su pecho, girándola mientras lo hacía.**

**Un instante después, él ardió en llamas. Sus gritos llenaron la oscuridad.**

**De repente, había alguien aplaudiendo detrás de ella.**

**Candace se volvió para ver al hombre que le había dado la espada.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

—**No hagas preguntas de las que ya sabes las respuestas.**

—**Eres Jaden.**

**Inclinó la cabeza ante ella en un gesto burlón.**

**Ella bajó la mirada a la espada que era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. El**

**mango negro tenía matices rojos. Rosas negras y enredaderas bajaban por la hoja curvándose**

**ligeramente.**

—**¿Por qué me entregaste esto?**

—**Le prometí paz a tu padre. Le dije que ningún demonio lastimaría al último de sus hijos.**

**Como te dijo Terrence, no puedo matar yo mismo para cumplir un pacto. Sólo puedo proveer un**

**medio.**

**Ella le tendió la espada, pero él se negó a cogerla.**

—**Eso pertenece a tu línea de sangre, demonikyn. Guárdala bien. La espada de un demonio**

**es la mejor protección contra otros de su tipo. Con esto, puedes matar a cualquier demonio que**

**venga a por ti o a por uno de los tuyos.**

—**Gracias.**

**Él se rió.**

—**No me lo agradezcas. No hago nada por lo que no haya pactado.**

**Él empezó a desvanecerse.**

—**¡Jaden, espera!**

**Se solidificó delante de ella.**

**Candace intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Quería hablarle acerca de Terrence y aún**

**así no podía.**

—**Él se entregó por ti —dijo Jaden en tono estoico.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Eso es lo que querías sabes, ¿no? Terrence permitió que Satara lo matara a cambio de dar su**

**palabra de que te dejaría en paz. Entregó su venganza para mantenerte a salvo.**

—**No, él tomó su venganza.**

**Jaden posó una mano sobre su hombro, y en su mente, ella vio a Terrence en Kalosis. Oyó las**

**palabras pronunciadas con claridad y vio cuando él moría en los brazos de Kat.**

—**¡No! —gritó ella, incapaz de soportarlo— Tienes que ayudarlo.**

—**No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.**

—**Tú haces tratos. Terrence dijo que tenías el poder para hacer cualquier cosa. **_**Cualquier cosa.**_

—**¿Qué estás sugiriendo?**

—**Si liberas a Terrence del Tártaro, puedes quedarte con mi alma.**

—**¿Entiendes el trato que estás haciendo? Una vez que tome tu alma, serás propiedad de**

**cualquiera al que le dé esa alma. Serás un demonio vinculado, sujeto a los caprichos de su maestro.**

**No de tu propio destino, ni de tu futuro. Nada.**

—**No me importa. Terrence murió por mí. No puedo dejar que le castiguen por eso.**

—**Él murió para mantenerte a salvo.**

—**Estaré a salvo mientras esté vinculada. Él tendrá lo que quería. Por favor, Jaden. No puedo**

**vivir sabiendo que está siendo torturado.**

—**Muy bien —le tendió una daga—. Abre una vena, hermana.**

**Terrence se emitió al dormitorio de Candace, esperando encontrarla allí.**

**Estaba vacío.**

**Cerrando los ojos, sintió presencias en el apartamento. No estaba Candace, pero sí Jesse y**

**Gloria en la habitación de Jesse.**

**Sin pensar, se emitió allí para encontrar a los dos fantasmas completamente desnudos en la**

**cama.**

—**Oh, dioses, estoy ciego —se apresuró en darles la espalda.**

—**¿No llamas?—dijo Jesse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Terrence estaba de vuelta— Oh,**

**dios mío, estás muerto.**

—**No tan muerto como lo estás tú, chico-fantasma. ¿Dónde está Candace?**

—**Salió a atender una llamada.**

—**¿Dónde?**

—**No lo dijo. Llama a Tate y pregúntale. Su número está en la nevera.**

**Terrence los dejó para ir a la cocina donde rápidamente localizó la tarjeta de Tate. Cogiendo el**

**teléfono fijo, marcó el número.**

**Respondió al segundo toque.**

—**¿Tate? Soy Terrence. ¿Dónde está Candace?**

—**Dijo que te habías ido.**

—**Sí, pero estoy de vuelta y estoy intentando encontrarla.**

—**Bueno, ella estuvo aquí hace un segundo. La vi cruzando la calle así que debería…**

**Usando sus poderes para rastrear la localización de Tate, Terrence se manifestó en frente de él**

**antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.**

**Tate miró alrededor.**

—**Maldición, tienes suerte de que nadie te viera. Incógnito, chico, in-cóg-ni-to.**

—**No tengo tiempo para eso, necesito encontrar a Candace.**

—**Hey, Doc ¿Puede venir aquí un segundo?**

—**Te ayudaré a buscarla en un segundo —le dijo a Terrence antes de ir hacia el oficial.**

**Terrence gruñó antes de sentir esa abertura en el aire.**

**Jaden.**

**Un mal presentimiento pasó a través de él cuando se centró en ello y fue a buscarle.**

**Él dio la vuelta a la esquina y se congeló. ¡No! La simple palabra echó raíces en su mente**

**cuando vio a Candace en el suelo.**

**Aterrado, corrió hacia ella y la cogió en sus brazos. Pero al momento de tocarla, lo supo.**

**Estaba muerta.**

**Atravesó a Jaden con la mirada.**

—**¿Qué has hecho?**

—**Yo no he hecho nada. Lo hizo ella.**

—**No te atrevas a jugar a ese estúpido juego conmigo, Jaden. ¿Qué trato habéis hecho?**

—**Ella quería sacarte del Tártaro.**

—**Jodido bastardo. Yo ya estaba fuera del Tártaro.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**¿Lo sabías y aún así hiciste el pacto?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

—**Quería saber cuán lejos llegaría ella.**

**Una furiosa impotencia se extendió a través de él. Incapaz de pensar dejó a Candace en el**

**suelo y cargó contra Jaden.**

**Jaden lo cogió y le devolvió el golpe, sujetándolo al costado de una casa.**

—**Mejor te lo piensas dos veces antes de venir a por mí, demonio —la furia del infierno ardía**

**profundamente en esos ojos de dos colores. Los colmillos de Jaden relucieron cuando habló en**

**cortantes y escuetas palabras— Si Candace hubiese permanecido con vida, tú la verías morir de**

**anciana, mientras que tú continuarías viviendo eternamente en tu actual forma. ¿Es eso lo que**

**querías?**

**Terrence parpadeó con incredulidad.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Jaden le dio la espalda, entonces lo liberó. Sacó un pequeño tubo de una sustancia blanca del**

**interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta.**

—**Ella es libre de su vida humana a partir de ahora. No envejecerá y no morirá.**

—**Pero está vinculada.**

**Jaden inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Sí, lo está —él se quedó mirando el alma de ella durante todo un minuto antes de**

**tendérsela a Terrence.**

—**¿Cuál es el precio?**

—**Vosotros dos me deberéis un favor. Un día, vendré a cobrarlo —cerró la mano de Terrence**

**sobre el tubo, entonces se desvaneció.**

**Terrence no podía respirar mientras se quedaba mirando el alma de ella en su mano. No podía**

**creer que Jaden hubiese hecho eso por ellos.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Eso iba en contra de todo lo que él sabía sobre el demonio pactante.**

_**A caballo regalado no le mires los dientes**_**. Sabía que Jaden lo había sabido, no había nada en el**

**mundo o en cualquier otro que él no hubiese hecho para liberar a Candace.**

**Su corazón latía de alegría, llevó el vial al cuerpo de ella y liberó su alma.**

**Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándole.**

—**¿Terrence?**

—**Tu peor pesadilla ha regresado.**

**Jaden se tomó un momento para volver a mirar a Terrence y Candace los cuales se sostenían el**

**uno al otro con todo lo que tenían.**

**Él recordó una época en la que había hecho lo mismo.**

—**Hagáis lo que hagáis, no os traicionéis el uno al otro.**

**La banda sobre su cuello se calentó y lo perforó. Dando un respingo, los dejó y regresó a su**

**maestro. Los vientos abrasadores le cortaban el cuerpo cuando se paró, esperando.**

—**¿Qué has hecho?**

—**Mi trabajo.**

**Una ráfaga invisible le laceró la mejilla hasta el hueso. Jaden maldijo ante el dolor de la**

**herida.**

—**Pero sin valor. ¿Dejaste ir a la hija de Palackas?**

—**Cumplí un pacto que fue hecho de buena fe.**

**Otra ráfaga lo cortó tan profundamente a través del torso que lo forzó a ponerse de rodillas.**

—**Tu compasión me disgusta.**

—**Sí, bueno, tú tampoco me emocionas exactamente— Jaden se dio cuenta que debería**

**haberse guardado su opinión para sí mismo cuando fue lanzado contra la pared.**

—**Un día, perro, aprenderás obediencia.**

**Jaden tragó cuando sus ropas le fueron arrancadas. Sabía que castigo estaba por llegar e iba a**

**dolerle como el infierno.**

**Sí, Terrence y Candace le debían más de lo que podían siquiera soñar.**

**Terrence suspiró cuando se derrumbó contra Candace quien estaba todavía ronroneando de**

**satisfacción.**

—**Me gusta el sexo demoníaco —dijo ella, rodando para sujetarlo a la cama.**

—**Te dije que lo haría.**

**Ella se rió, entonces lo besó sin pensar.**

—**Gracias, Terrence.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por intentar protegerme.**

—**Yo no fui la que comerció con mi alma para sacarme del infierno.**

—**No, pero diste tu vida para mantenerme a salvo. Creo que eso nos pone a la par.**

**Él acunó su cara en las manos.**

—**Te amo, Candace. Y juro con cada parte de mí que jamás dudarás de eso.**

**Ella cogió su mano derecha en las de ella y le besó los nudillos.**

—**No te preocupes, no lo haré.**

**Candace sonrió antes de tenderse boca abajo sobre él y mantenerlo cerca. Cerrando los ojos, se**

**dio cuenta de que Terrence le había dado mucho más que su amor. Le había dado una familia y le**

**enseñó cosas sobre ella misma que nunca había conocido.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, tenía un verdadero futuro hacia el que mirar.**

**Y una familia que estaría con ella sin importar el qué.**


	6. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
